Sacrifices
by Tomoyo-tenshi
Summary: New UPDATE: CHAPTER 17 UP! What would you be willing to sacrifice for the one you love? and even if you make the biggest sacrifice... would that be enough? A bit of sadness but a lot of tenderness... E&T 4ever!
1. The party

Sacrifices by Tomoyo-tenshii

Chapter 1 The party

It was a great morning in Tomoeda, the peaceful city in Japan where people lived with no problems at all. It was a warm day of May and a group of smiling ladies were chatting joyfully in a cafe.

"I can't believe it has been almost two years since." said a girl with short brown hair and glasses.

"Yes, I know. Time passes so quickly" said another girl with cinnamon hair and green eyes.

"And, what are you planning to do this year Sakura?" said a beautiful girl with big amethyst eyes and long dark hair.

"Well, I really don't know" said Sakura with a gloomy face."Shaoran seems like if he doesn't remember."

"Oh... come on Sakura of course he does. Maybe he's planning a big surprise for you." Said Naoko.

"Yes, you know he loves you very much Sakura. I even have evidence." Said Tomoyo cheerfully.

"Well, I just hope you are right" said Sakura.

It had been almost two years since Sakura and Shaoran were a couple. Their anniversary was going to be a week after but Shaoran seemed weird those days. He didn't want to talk about his relationship with Sakura and she thought that it was coming to an end.

Meantime in the Hiiragizawa manor Eriol and Shaoran were talking about something very important.

"Li, could you please sit down? You are making me dizzy." Said Eriol looking at an almost shocked Shaoran.

"no...What if she... imagine the pain... I... I can't..." he said.

"Why don't you calm down and think of it."

"No... I ´ve already thought of that and I ´ve made my decision"

"So?"

"I'm afraid"

"Of what?"

"What if she says no?"

"What if she says yes?" said Eriol standing up. "Though, you won't know the answer until you ask the question"

"You are right. I will."

"And when would that be?"

"Next Friday."

"In your anniversary!"

"Yes, I think it's the best day"

Eriol´s P.O.V

"Will Tomoyo be alright? What reaction will she have when she sees that Sakura and Shaoran...?"

End of P.O.V

"Did you say something?" said Shaoran preparing to go.

"No... nothing." Said Eriol still thinking in that question.

"Well, I have to go." Said Shaoran almost in the door. "Are you all right? You look strange"

"No...no... I was just thinking."

"Ok. Bye." And he left. "and... thanks."

"You know... I never thought of you thanking me" said Eriol.

"Well, then remember this memorable moment because it won't happen very often." He said leaving.

A week passed since that day and Sakura´s friends were planning a big party at Tomoyo´s house for her and Shaoran to celebrate their anniversary. Everything was just in place as they had planned. There were lots of people and everyone was having a great time. Tomoyo was getting Sakura ready although she wasn't as cheerful as always.

"Are you alright…Sakura?" said Tomoyo looking at her so-sad friend.

"huh? yes..." said Sakura motionless.

"You don't look good. Where's that cheerful Sakura I used to know?"

Sakura didn't answer. Everything started with a small sob and then... she started crying.

"Oh... don't cry Sakura. It's your anniversary day. Look, you're going to ruin your makeup"

"I don't know what's wrong with him...He has been so cold with me... At school and everyday... he hasn't even called me in a week..." said Sakura sobbing even louder.

"Don't worry... perhaps he has been busy these days." Said Tomoyo drying Sacra's tears.

"What is he is tired of me?"

"No! How can you think that? Shaoran loves you more that anyone and you know that. He has been very busy this days with the works at school and all those things so, you don't have to worry."

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course! And if you don't believe me I have many Shaoran´s blushes to prove it. Come on don't cry."

"Thank you Tomoyo. You are my best friend." Said Sakura standing up and hugging her. "You will always be. Thank you for everything"

"It's alright; you know I will always be there when you need me. Now I have to go down stairs to see if the maids have everything ready, ok?"

Sakura nodded while Tomoyo went out of her room. She was walking towards the kitchen when she found Eriol on her way.

"hi Ms.Tomoyo" he said kissing her hand. "Great party."

"Eriol, could you stop flattering just for a second? I'm a little busy."

"May I continue if I help?" he said in a childish way making Tomoyo giggle.

"Eriol, you'll never change. Come on then."

They entered the kitchen where all Tomoyo´s maids were like crazy preparing everything.

"Um... where is Sakura?" He asked helping Tomoyo with the cake.

"Well... she was crying a while ago in my room."

"And why was that?" said Eriol surprised.

"She thinks Shaoran is about to brake up with her."

"Brake up! Does she really think that?" said Eriol trying to hide a big smile.

"What are you smiling at?" said Tomoyo looking at him.

"Nothing. What could I hide from the queen of masks?" Said Eriol teasingly.

"Don't start. Tell me."

"Oh no... you'll find out in a few moments."

Sakura went down after a while wearing a beautiful light yellow dress Tomoyo had made for her with a little smile on her face.

"Come on Sakura." said Naoko.

"yes, it's your party let's go to dance!" said Chiharu.

"Did you know that in the middle ages people used to dance with fruit baskets on their heads to make themselves look elegant? "said Yamazaki to Sakura.

"Really?" she said innocently.

"Of course!" he said. "This was very important because sometimes the king used to give a prize to the person with the biggest basket and...

"ENOUGH! Stop telling those lies Yamazaki, please." Said Chiharu grabbing her friends to the dance floor.


	2. Unexpected Proposal

Chapter 2 Unexpected proposal

Chiharu took her friends into the dancing floor. All the people, the music, and the whole party made Sakura forget all about Shaoran and her, until...

"Your attention please" said Eriol grabbing the microphone. "It's a great pleasure for me to introduce a person who has been a friend for me and that is one of this amazing party's reason"

Everyone started cheering when they saw Shaoran walking to the center of the floor grabbing the microphone.

"Thank you Eriol." He said a bit nervous. "I want to thank all of you for coming to this great party. Our host, one and the kindest of my best friends ever. Tomoyo Daidouji"

Everyone clapped at Tomoyo who was standing beside Sakura.

"I want to say something very serious and very important for me... Sakura, could you come please?" No one said anything. Shaoran had said this in such a serious way that everyone thought it was something bad.

"This can't be good." Said Rika to Naoko and Chiharu.

Shaoran continued.

"I think that these two years of relationship with Sakura have been amazing." He said turning towards her. "But... I don't think I can continue with this... Sakura... It's time to put and end to this stage of our relationship." Sakura felt her heart was starting to brake into little peaces and she felt like everything was coming to an end.

But everything changed the moment he knelt in front of her. "Sakura will you marry me?" he took from his pocket a small box and opened it revealing a beautiful silver ring.

Everyone kept silent for a moment. Then Chiharu broke the silence with a scream.

"OOOOOOOHHHH! KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAA" she said jumping and grabbing Yamasaki's hand.

Then everyone started cheering. Sakura said yes and then started crying. He took the ring and put it to Sakura then they kissed while everyone was cheering and congratulating them.

"I'm soooo jealous." Said Naoko.

"They are such a kawaii couple don't you think?" said Rika.

"MARRY? DID THAT PEACE OF SQUID SAID MARRY!" said Touya who was about to run and try to kill Shaoran.

"Yes, he did say marry Touya." Said Yukito grabbing him back. "It's a normal stage in every human being.

"yes, but not on a peace of squid!" he said almost burning.

"oh... come on. She loves him and you know that. Now why don't you try to calm down? Let's go for some of that delicious cake I see right there..."

They went to the food table and Yuki (as always) started eating as if he had never eaten in his whole life.

"Hey!" Said Eriol to Shaoran. "See? I told you it was going to work."

"Oh... so you already knew." Said Sakura to him.

"Of course I did future Mrs. Li." He said hugging her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Said Sakura. "By the way. Has anyone seen Tomoyo-chan?"

"No... but." Eriol closed his eyes. The he opened them again. "Oh no..."

"What... is there something wrong with her?" said Shaoran with a worried face.

"No...she'll be fine." He said heading the house. "I better see how she is."

"I'll go with you." Said Sakura.

"No. It's better if I go alone. Trust me." He said leaving the couple alone.

Eriol went into the house and saw Tomoyo sitting in the living room alone looking at a small opened box. She grabbed a little pink bag.

"This was the first gift Sakura gave to me when I entered school" she said looking at Eriol.

"Are you all right?" Said Eriol sitting beside her.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be? My best friend It's going to get married to a wonderful person which happens to be one of my best friends too." Tomoyo didn't look at him. She was just staring at the box.

"Tomoyo listen I think that you should..."

"We must get back to the party." She stood up and walked towards the door but Eriol grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Tomoyo. I know how you feel and..."

" Sorry Eriol I don't understand what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me." She didn't even face him while she talked. Then she went back to the party.

" Tomoyo wait…"

"Her father was a very strong and sometimes stubborn man." Said Sonomi who had been listening to their conversation.

"Daidouji-san. Good night." Said Eriol turning towards her.

"Good night Eriol." She said sitting down. "Tomoyo has been a very strong girl ever since her father died. But... sometimes I think she needs more love and company than anyone. Please don't let her drown in her feelings. Eriol, she needs her best friend with her more than ever and you know I'm not talking about Sakura."

"Yes I understand."

"Please promise me that you'll take care of her."

"I promise. Don't worry."

"Well, and then go back to the party boy. Don't let them have fun without you."

"Thank you. Good night Daidouji-san."

"Good night Eriol."

Then he went outside to continue with the party.

Two weeks later...

Tomoyo and Sakura were in the cafe chatting about this and that. They had been remembering all the good times they had been through.

"I can't believe it has been almost eight years since the Clow cards quest." Said Sakura drinking her cold cappuccino. (yum yum! .)

"Yes, those were great but tired days." Said Tomoyo drinking her cold mokaccino. (yum yum yum yum... jeje I love chocolate. 0)

"Tomoyo, I need to tell you something." Said Sakura without looking at her.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"I..."

"This can't be good or it wouldn't be that hard to say, right?"

"Shaoran wants us to go to live to Hong Kong... right after the wedding."

"B...but that's in two weeks."

"I know but he told me that his parents gave him a house there as a wedding present and... we'll live there."

Tomoyo just sighed deeply as trying to hide a deep sorrow and then stood up looking at Sakura.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to go and visit you in three weeks." She said with a fake smile in her face which Sakura didn't notice.

"I... will miss you." She said starting to cry. Then she stood up and hugged Tomoyo.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We'll keep in touch."

"Yes..."

The wedding had been a very small celebration to which assisted only close friends and family. That night Sakura and Shaoran were traveling to Hong Kong with everything prepared.

That night in the airport...

"Promise you'll write." Said Eriol hugging Sakura.

"I will. Don't worry."

"Please, come to visit us." Said Chiharu, Naoko and Rika hugging both of them.

"Sure we will." Said Shaoran smiling. "Listen to me you piece of... You better take care of her or I will personally make tofu from you." Said Touya in a menacing way almost stepping into Shaoran.

"Of course I will... she is MY WIFE." He said also in a menacing way.

"Listen, you..."

"Ok, ok now you two stop or you'll lose your flight Shaoran." Said Yukito. "Take care Sakura." He said hugging her.

"I will thanks."

" Say hello to Mei Lin, and take care... both of you." Tomoyo hugged both of them.

"Promise you'll come next week." Said Shaoran to her.

"Of course I will! I can't wait to see your house."

"Bye" They said and Sakura and Shaoran went into the departure room leaving their friends behind.

Eriol was looking at Tomoyo. He couldn't think how she was able to stand just like that looking at Sakura while she was leaving to a far away island.

"I guess I have to go." Said Tomoyo. "Good night to everyone."

"Bye" everyone answered looking at Tomoyo while she was leaving.

"Do you think she's ok?" Asked Yukito to Touya.

"I don't think so."

Tomoyo couldn't help it anymore and she started running towards her car and then left to her house. She was crying, she was crying so badly. She felt emptiness in her heart; she felt just the way she did when her father died. She got home and climbed up the stairs.

"Miss!" one of her maids shouted but she continued running.

Eriol had followed her to her house. He knew she wasn't well at all. Eriol entered the house searching for her.

"I don't know sir." One of the maids said. "she just entered in crying and went up the stairs."

He climbed up the stairs and walked through the long hallway until she heard sobs in the other side of a door. He opened it. It was a very big- dark room only lit by the moonlight that was coming through the windows. There she was. Tomoyo was sitting in the center of which seemed the ball room of the manor. She was crying. Eriol walked to her and sat beside her.

"You know..." he said grabbing her hand and drying her tears."Angels don't cry"

"Why did it have to be like this? I saw this coming... and I told myself that she had to live her life and that if she was happy then I was going to be happy... but I... I can't."

Tomoyo started sobbing louder. Eriol didn't know what to say. He knew Tomoyo loved Sakura very much and that it was painful for her to know that she was going to be taken away.

"You know you're not alone Tomoyo." He said helping her to stand up. Tomoyo was looking at him. "I'll always be with you."

"Thank you." She said almost in a whisper.

Eriol's P.O.V

" Bloody hell... she so darn pretty. I had never seen Tomoyo this way. She's beautiful."

End of P.O.V

Tomoyo slowly wrapped her arms around him and started crying again. Eriol hugged her tightly. They stood in each others arms for a long time.


	3. The Necklace

Chapter three The necklace

A month after Tomoyo was in her house reading a book remembering her visit to Hong Kong and how happy Sakura and Shaoran were living there. But also trying to forget some things which had happened that month... How sad she had been when she saw Sakura leave on that airplane and the fact that she had been so comfortable in that sapphire-eyed guy's arms. To be more specific, in Eriol´s arms...

"Miss, there's someone in the phone looking for you." Said Reiko, one of Tomoyo´s maids, entering the library. (I don't really know if she has a library but in that tremendous mansion... it should fit.)

"Thank you Reiko." Said Tomoyo picking up the phone. "hello?"

"Good morning Ms. Tomoyo. How was your sleep last night." Said the voice in the phone.

" Fine thank you Mr. Hiiragizawa and yours?" she said following the game.

"As pleasant as always..." he said "How are you?"

"Great thanks."

" I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of your company at dinner tonight." He said. "I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

"Don't be curious my little miss."

"All right. Did you say tonight?"

"Yes... unless you have something else to do."

"Well I actually must cancel my other two dates but if you insist… whatever" she said teasing him.

"I'm flattered my lady. Is it ok at eight?"

"Perfect."

"Then I'll see you tonight miss."

"Yes. Good bye." And she hung up.

At Eriol´s manor...

"Is Tomoyo coming for dinner!" Eriol heard a voice from the door.

"Why do you like to bother master like that?" he heard another voice.

"So. How was your trip?" said Eriol looking at his two guardians who were coming inside the room.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH... It was incredible... all those carnivals and colors and candies and...and..." said Nakuru in a very childish way.

"Master... please." Said Spinnel flying towards Eriol while Nakuru was telling the wind about their wonderful trip.. "Don't send me again with that... that... how ever you wish to call it."

Eriol was chuckling looking at his two guardians whom he had missed during those days.

"Well master and tell me... Why is Tomoyo coming for dinner with us. huh?"

"With us? Oh no... she'll have dinner with ME. I need to talk to her and see how she is. I also want to give her a special gift." He said standing up and looking at Nakuru. "But you could help me."

"Oh master... you don't even have to ask."

"I just wish Tomoyo-san doesn't get scared if you help..."

"What did you say Suppi... I'll give you some chocolate syrup to silence you up."

"Oh no, you won't."

"Oh yes I will." And Nakuru started chasing him all around the entire mansion.

That night...

Ding..dong...

Eriol opened the door but he couldn't believe his eyes. Was that Tomoyo... the same girl he had been playing in his childhood? No she couldn't be... The girl standing outside the door was definitely an angel. She was dressed up in a light violet dress which made her eyes look like liquid amethyst. She was wearing two little hair pins which sparkled like stars in that beautiful midnight hair.

"um... May I come in?" Said Tomoyo. Eriol hadn't notice that he had been staring at her for a while without saying a word.

"Yes, yes... come in. I'm sorry it's just that you look so..."

"Beautiful! And absolutely adorable!" said Nakuru running and hugging her.

"Hi Nakuru. How was your trip?"

"Fine thanks... we'll talk about that later. Master, miss... dinner is ready."

"Thank you. "said Eriol and they went to the dinning room.

Everything was perfect. Candles, fruit, flowers and everything perfectly placed.

"Wow!" said Tomoyo. "Why... all these...?"

"Because you're special." Said Spinnel. "Now we'll be up stairs if you need anything just call us." And they went out of the room.

The dinner was exquisite. Tomoyo had enjoyed it very much. It had been the first time she ever came out of her house for almost a month. They were chatting very comfortable while having strawberry cake. (yum yum .)

" so. Tell me. Why were you and Sakura so close?" said Eriol to her. Actually he had never known why those two where best friends. It seemed like they had known each other for a life time but he didn't really know the answer.

"Well... My father died when I was six and since then my mother wanted to try to take out all her sorrow. They loved each other so much..." Said Tomoyo looking at Eriol. " She started working too hard and she nearly had time for me. I was in a particular school but my mother changed me to Tomoeda school so that I could be "closer" to her. So I met Sakura and she was always there for me even dough I was a very closed girl at first. She became my best friend. Ever since she had been like my sister, my only family. That's why I was hurt that bad when she left."

"I see." Said Eriol thinking. There was a moment of silence and Eriol saw Tomoyo looking sad. "Come, I want to show you something."

Eriol took Tomoyo to a beautiful ball room in the house which had Eriol´s piano. It was lit only by a small light coming from a few candles on top of the piano. It was a very romantic atmosphere. When they entered, music was heard. It was Aerosmith´s "I don't want to miss a thing."

"Music?" said Tomoyo surprised. Eriol knew what was happening. Nakuru was responsible for that... as always. Well... Eriol couldn't miss this great chance.

"I'd be honored if you accepted to dance with me." Said Eriol in a very charming way, bowing.

"The honor would be mine." She said bowing also like a princess.

Eriol walked towards Tomoyo. He gently put his arms around her small and perfect waist. He felt a bit strange, but he didn't even want to notice that feeling. Tomoyo also put her arms around his neck.

Eriol´s P.O.V.

"She smells so good, like vanilla and flowers... I can't believe I'm here with her. I had never noticed how beautiful she is."

End of P.O.V.

Tomoyo´s P.O.V.

"I'm so thanked that Eriol has been always with me in most difficult moments. I kind of feel protected when I'm with him... Oh! What am I saying?... But he... he is so... kind and gentle with me..."

End of P.O.V

They went on dancing but they nearly moved. They seemed they were just there... standing... in each other's arms.

_I'm close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I wonder what you're dreaming..._

Tomoyo laid her head in his chest and Eriol embraced her tightly. Neither of them knew why but it felt so good...

_But then I kiss your eyes And thank God _

_we're together I just want to stay with you_

_In this moment forever..._

They were dancing but they felt like almost flying. Both of them were drowned in their feelings which were confusing.

_I don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep _

_Because I miss you baby _

_And I don't want to miss a thing..._

The song ended but they remained in each others arms for a while. Then they separated a bit.

"Eriol..." said Tomoyo still in his arms.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"What for?"

"For everything..." she said hugging him again.

"You know I'll always be there for you." He said.

Suddenly Tomoyo, as if remembering her lack of manners, separated from Eriol.

"I'm sorry." She said feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's ok." Said Eriol. Suddenly Tomoyo didn't know what to say but then turned to the piano.

"It's beautiful. I wish I knew how to play it." She said sitting in the stool.

"I could teach you. It's really easy." He sat besides her, opening the piano.

"Look..." he said grabbing her hands from her lap. "This are the white keys. And these are the black ones. Each one has a different sound and tone."

"Will you play for me?" she said looking at him.

"Sure. What do you want me to play?"

"Do you know... The moonlight sonata?" (My favorite song ever and ever .)

"Yes I do." He close his eyes and started playing it. The sound entered Tomoyo´s ears and she felt like in the middle of a dream. She could see Eriol play the song with such feeling. Tomoyo was looking at his eyes... those blue orbs. The song ended and Tomoyo clapped.

"Wow! That was amazing."

"Thank you." Eriol looked at her eyes, she looked at his eyes... Tomoyo couldn't move. She felt like trapped in his eyes.  
Eriol´s P.O.V.

"Eriol... What the hell are you waiting for? KISS HER! She's there just for you and you do nothing? She's beautiful, an angel to be exact."

End of P.O.V

Tomoyo´s P.O.V

"What am I doing? No I can't. But he's so... No I can't. I must do something or I'll..."

end of P.O.V

Eriol kept looking at her... Both of them without moving...

But...

"Suppiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaannnn!" It was Nauru's voice, obviously breaking the atmosphere (I really hate when someone does that!). "Come here and eat one of my extra-sugared cookies!"

"I suppose Spinnel-san is always running from her, isn't he?" said Tomoyo giggling.

" That's nothing. You should have heard them when we went to visit a mother´s friend bakery. Fortunately I could stop her on time." He said standing up. "Wait please."

Eriol went to a corner of the ball room where there was a painting of an old lady which Eriol resembled to. He moved it revealing a small, secret drawer. He opened it and took a wooden necklace box. Then he returned with it.

"Look." He said to Tomoyo opening the box. Tomoyo was surprised. Inside, there was a beautiful firefly silver necklace with sapphires and diamonds in its wings.

"It's beautiful." Said Tomoyo.

"It was my great grandmother's" he said taking it out of the box. Then he looked at Tomoyo in her eyes. "It looks good on you." Tomoyo looked at him without understanding but than she felt something heavy in her neck. She touched it. She was wearing the necklace.

"How did you..?" she said looking at him.

"Don't tell me you've forgot that I'm Clow´s half reincarnation?"

"Sometimes I'm still surprised… it's not an everyday view. "

"My great grandfather gave it to her when they first met. That's how they became friends at first." He said. "I want you to keep it."

"Excuse me? No, Eriol I... I can't, it's a very important part of your memories. I just couldn't ke.." But before she could finish Eriol gently put his finger on her mouth silencing her.

"I want you to keep it." He said looking at her and grabbing her hand. "Because I want you to know that I'll always be your friend, no matter how hard times should be. This was the symbol of my great grandparent's friendship, and I want it to be ours as well."

"Eriol I don't need this to remind me that you'll always be my best friend." She said hugging him. "well... I guess it's getting late." She said. "I have to go. Thank you for everything."

"It's always been a pleasure to have your company." He said walking her to the door. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, thank you. It's a beautiful night and I prefer to walk." She said. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Eriol, you promised me you would help me with some of my mother's issues." She said looking at him and in a reclaiming way.

"Oh! Yes, sure I'll be there." He said

"Good night." She said leaving.

"Good night miss." He said looking at her, dissapearing at the corner of the street.

It was a lovely night and Tomoyo was walking peacefully near the penguin park when she hard steps beside her. She started walking faster but the sound of steps increased. She turned around but saw no body. Then she turned around again and saw a man about forty something. He was walking towards her.

"You..." he said in a very low and menacing tone.

"What do you want?" said Tomoyo leaving her manners apart.

The man laughed evilly. "Your father took my company away... Now you shall pay for what he did to me." He said.

"My father?" she said surprised. She searched in her purse if she had her cell phone, but before she could take it out another person grabbed her from her back and put a cloth in her mouth and nose. It smelt strange. Tomoyo started feeling numb. Her eyes were closing. The man went to her putting a hand down her chin.

"...yes... you'll pay." He said laughing. Tomoyo couldn't move. She saw a big shadow in front of her and then... nothing else.


	4. Twisted Ambitions

Tomoyo has been kidnapped... She doesn't know who he is or why he did this to her but she'll find out very soon...

Chapter 4 Twisted ambitions

It was late that night. A little girl was walking by the hand of her father. She was lovely and seemed like a little angel. Both of them were chatting happily while the little girl was eating an ice cream.

"Dadi..." said the little girl."Why can't I touch the stars?"

"Well... They are in the sky to guide you at night. You can't touch them yet, because they are for every person in the world and you are too young to reach them." He said looking at the sad face of his daughter.

"But one day you'll be one of them."

"Really! How could I?"

"When people die and go to heaven they are gifted with a special light to guide their beloved on earth. If you are a good girl, when you pass away, you'll become a star too."

"And when will that be?" she said looking at the sky.

"Oh, be patient. You have a long and beautiful life to live. And when it's over then you'll go." The little girl hesitated for a moment.

"Is grandma there too?" she said finally, looking at her father.

"Of course! Do you see that huge star up there?" He said pointing at a very shiny star. "That is your grandmother. She became an angle and..."

Steps were heard from the trees near them.

"What's wrong dadi?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said starting to walk faster. "Maybe there's just a little animal."

Suddenly a man emerged from the trees followed by other three.

"Daidouji..." he said."I thought we were friends and you... you've betrayed me."

Mr. Daidouji turned to his daughter and embraced her. "Listen to me. I want you to run as fast as possible to our house. Do you understand?" he said looking at her.

"But why?" she said

"It doesn't matter what you hear. Run and don't face back until you get home. I need to make clear some issues with this gentleman."

"Daidouji! Are you listening to me? Said the mysterious man behind them. "Oh so you don't answer... Take his daughter!" he ordered to the other men.

"No! Don't you dare touch her. This problem is between us. She has nothing to do." He said. Then he turned to the little girl. "Go! Run as fast as you can and tell your mother."

"But..." she said almost crying.

"You can be my only hope. I need you to help me. Now go." The little girl just nodded with tears in her eyes and ran as fast as her little five- year-old girl feet could run. She heard a discussion as she was running and then a gun shot but she didn't stop until she got home. She entered running and crying.

"Mom!" she screamed. One of her maids was cleaning the entrance.

"Miss! What's wrong?"

"Dadi... he... a man... and then." She said not being able to talk too much.

"Mistress!" she said running up-stairs.

About five minutes had passed when a knock was heard at the door. The little girl opened it. There was her father... bleeding. He could hardly walk and when he entered he dropped himself in the carpet. The maids saw by the cameras that he had entered and called for his wife. They brought water and a towel and some others were preparing things and calling the police. Two of them were trying to do something for him.

"DAD..DAD..." said the little girl crying. "Please.. Dad."

"My... lit..little angel." He said drying her tears with his hand.

The woman came as fast as she could to see her husband. The two maids were cleaning the wound. They were crying too.

"Oh no... dear.. how.." she said crying and taking his hand.

"Tatsu...Tatsuna..ga." he said almost in a whisper. The little girl was crying out loud and her father looked at her. "Don't worry baby... I... Pro..mise I'll be... your star... and I'll guide you... for.. ever..."

"Dad.. no.. no... stay please.. don't go." She said. Then he looked at his wife. "I love... you.." he said. The girl was desperate looking at her father dying. He started coughing and bleeding even more.

"RITSKO! Take my daughter up stairs." She said almost drowning in her tears.

"Yes Mistress." She said cleaning her tears and carrying the girl while she was kicking and screaming. "DAAAAD...NOOO PLEASE DAAAAAAAAAAD!" she just saw her mother embracing the inert body of her father.

8:00 am

"No!..." Tomoyo opened her eyes. She had a headache and saw very little. "What was that?" she said trying to understand the strange dream. She the noticed she was in a place she didn't recognize. It looked like she was in a very big and dark room. "Where am I?" she said climbing down of a huge bed and looking with wonder the whole room.

"So you've awakened." Said a voice behind her. She turned and saw a boy about her age or maybe older.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" she said to him.

"I am.."

"He's my son. Kakero." Interrupted a man.

"What...and…you…" said Tomoyo.

"My dear... I'm just a friend of your father."

"Friend! What are you talking about? Just in case you haven't noticed you've just kidnapped me." she said sounding pretty obvious.

"I didn't kidnap you. You belonged to me. Well not exactly to me.. to my son."

"BEG YOUR PARDON!" she said very surprised.

"You see... Long time ago.. about 15 years if my calculations are correct, your father broke the engagement between you and Kakero. But not satisfied with that he made my company go to ruin and I was taken to jail." He said walking around her. "But of course, they couldn't hold me in a jail for too long... hahaha." He said with an evil tone. "I got... REVENGE. I took away his life with my own hands..."

Tomoyo´s eyes grew wide. "Y..you..."

Flash back

"Tatsu...Tatsuna..ga." he said almost in a whisper. The little girl was crying out loud and her father looked at her. "Don't worry baby... I... Pro..mise I'll be... your star... and I'll guide you... for.. ever..."

End of Flash back

"Tatsunaga! YOU KILLED HIM!" she said running to him then she slapped him in the face. "How dare you..." Tomoyo´s eyes were filled with tears of anger and sadness. She was rying to hit him but he grabbed her wrists and just laughed a little.

"You look beautiful when you get angry. You'll be a perfect wife for my son. Strong and determined."

"I'm not marrying the son of my father's murderer! EVER!" she said shouting to him.

"Oh yes you will..." he said throwing Tomoyo to the bed. Then he left the room with his son. Tomoyo ran towards the door trying to open it. She couldn't. She dropped herself in the floor and started crying.

Eriol's manor

RING RING!

Eriol picked up the phone a little sleepy.

"Hiragizawa manor." He said

"Eriol?"

"Daidouji-san!" he said a little surprised. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Eriol I know this will sound strange but for this time I hope Tomoyo is at your home." She said worried.

"No, she isn't. She left last night. After dinner." He said to her. "Is she ok?"

"Oh GOD! I don't know." She started crying. " I just got home from Italy and the maids told me she didn't arrive home last night and I've already called her friends and she... she isn't anywhere around!"

"What! But... How..?" said Eriol thinking. "I saw her leaving last night. Actually it wasn't late."

"I shouldn't have left on that stupid trip…" she said starting to cry.

"It's not your fault… I should have never let her go alone at night."

"We need to do something…. I can't even think…"

"Do not worry, I'll be there in a minute." He said hanging up.

At Daidouji's manor

"Thank you for coming." Said Tomoyo´s mother, Sonomi, with red eyes and broken voice. "I've already called the detectives but they say they can do nothing until she's lost for 24 hrs."

"Damn it." Eriol was so angry he couldn't think. The only thing that was in his mind was the idea of Tomoyo in a strange place. "Where… where are you Tomoyo…?"

Tomoyo stopped crying. She knew that not even her tears could bring her father back to her. She stood up and went to the bed and she sat down. How can someone be such a cruel, senseless person and decide the life of his victim's daughter? She didn't know. The only thing in her mind was how to get out of there and warn her mother about him. She saw that she still had the necklace Eriol had given her. She took it and pressed it tightly in her hands. "Eriol... Where are you?" she said falling asleep.

RING-RING

"Hello? Oh Eriol… have you heard anything?" said Sonomi

"No, not yet…" said Eriol "I was thinking, do you think there is someone willing to harm you or… the company maybe?"

"No… We have always had good relationships in business since…"

**Flashback**

"what? But darling… it's impossible. I can't believe that Tatsunaga…"

"I know… I can't believe it myself." Said Mr. Daidouji. "We have to tell the authorities." He said looking at the window. Sonomi hugged her husband.

"Do you think it is the only way?" she said.

"I fear so, darling." He said looking at her. "But I must be very careful. Who knows what Tatsunaga is capable of."

"He changed a lot ever since Rellena died."

"We must be careful my dear… very careful…"

**end of flashback**

"Mrs. Daidouji are you allright?"

"Yes… yes, Eriol we need to talk…"

Daidouji's Manor

"So tell me who did you say could do something like this?"

"There was a man. Very good friend of my husband who had a candy company called "Toffee Munches"."

"Oh yes I've heard about that company. It was closed, wasn't it?"

"Yes. The owner was Masato Tatsunaga, a very wealthy man. My husband promised him that he could have Tomoyo´s hand if his son would agree and make one family as a sign of their friendship. But one day he went to Tatsunaga's company. He has offered him that if they joined "Daidouji Toys" and "Toffee Munches" they could make a super company."

"so. What happened?" said Eriol.

"He had this plan. They would make a huge inversion in a special candy which had a certain type if virus. They would infect all children with the candies and then in the Tatsunaga pharmacies they would sell the cure for a lot of money. They had everything planned and let me tell you it was amazing how careful they were with all these, they just needed My husband's sign." She sighed.

"He came home and told me everything. Of course he had refused the offer and he wanted to stop this criminal so he sent our detectives to recover evidences and take them to the police. So, he did and the company was closed. Tatsunaga was very angry at him and one night he followed my husband and then he... he killed him. Tomoyo was there. There were no other evidences about him killing my husband than Tomoyo´s statements but after this happened she didn't talk too much. She became a very silent girl and we couldn't get the information to accuse him. Tatsunaga was put in jail but just for the candy charges."

"Then how can you say he's the one?"

"Five years ago I received a menace phone call saying that he wouldn't rest until all Daidouji family was his. I told the police but they said that Tatsunaga had died two years ago from then. That he had appeared dead in his cell."

Eriol thought for a while and then stood up. "I'll find her" he said. "I promise I will. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Thank you." Said Sonomi.

Eriol was trying to locate Tomoyo EVERYWHERE. In his house he was pacing all around like a mad man.

"Where could she be... what if... no... maybe she's... no..."

"Master" said Spinnel. "Could you stop that? You look like your descendant the day before his engagement."

"I know but I can't help it... I need to find her." He said still pacing.

"Isn't there anything that can help you find her?" said Spinnel.

"I don't know Spinnel… I don't know."

A knock was heard and Tomoyo woke up. She got up and noticed she was wearing a night gown.

"who is it?" she said approaching the door.

"Miss. Daidouji. I brought you something to eat."

"Who are you?" said Tomoyo still not opening the door.

"I am a friend." It was Kakero, Tatsunaga´s son.

"Go away." She said.

"Fine. I'll leave this here so you can eat." He said leaving everything on a table in one side of the door. " I'll send you someone so you can get changed."

Tomoyo stayed next to the door expecting to hear something but she heard nothing.

"A friend…" she said to herself. "Yeah, right."

She then approached the window and opened the curtains. She was astonished by the beauty of the view. She started wondering if she was still in Japan. Everything looked so different…

"Are you feeling allright miss?" there was a woman standing by the door.

"Who are you?"

"Young master told me to come and help you get dressed." The woman answered. She had a warm and calming voice.

Tomoyo didn't answer. She was just staring at the window. The woman walked into the room and opened a door leading to what appeared to be a dressing room.

"Many beautiful dresses have been brought for you miss." She was looking at Tomoyo who was just staring at the window. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Why am I here? What is this place? I want to leave… I…" Tomoyo put her hands in her face and started crying.

"Well, here is the food young master brought for you." Said the woman putting the food on a small table in the center or the room. "My name is Rochelle, if you need anything there is a button at the side of your bed. Just press it and I'll come."

Tomoyo didn't look at her and the woman left the room. She then walked into the dressing room. There were a lot of dresses and shoes so she got dressed and decided to leave the room but there was a problem, the door was closed.

"Of course you stupid…" she said to herself. And then a knock was heard again at the door.

"It's me again…" said Kakero. "May I come in?"

Tomoyo didn't answer.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." He opened the door and saw Tomoyo standing by the bed and looking at him. "You look beautiful in that dress."

She just turned her head.

"so…you are not talking to me.." he said walking towards her.

Tomoyo saw he was getting closer. "Stay away from me." She said in a menacing tone and turning around.

"Listen girl, I was the first one who opposed to this."

"And why should I believe you? Didn't you listen to him! I mean…" she said remembering what Kakero's father had said.

"I know he's a bit mad but not even I can stop him." He said sadly.

Tomoyo looked at him suspiciously. "Aren't you on his side?"

"No! Of course not!" he said sitting on a chair next to her. "Look. I won't harm you. I swear it's just that I can't go against my father. His plan is that you'll marry me and you being the only heiress to the Daidouji Toys, they'll pass to me and he'll take his ever so wanted power."

"Wow." She said sighing. "Is he mad or what. What in this world makes him think I'll marry you? I mean no offense." She said to him.

"ha-ha... I know." He looked at the floor. "Yet, he told me he had some persuasive methods that can make you agree."

"He can do whatever he wants." She said.

"Well, Are you hungry?" he said to her.

"A bit."

"Would you like to come and eat with me? I see you haven't touched what I brought you."

Tomoyo looked at him with a YES- SURE-I´LL-EAT-WITH-MY-FATHER´S-MURDERER look.

"Don't worry, my father is not here. He went out to complete some business."

Tomoyo didn't move.

"Come on…" said Kakero. "You are not expecting to stay in this room, are you?"

"Fine…" And both of them went down to the dinning room.

Tomoyo hadn't realized but she was in a huge house. It had lots of rooms and beautiful paintings. She was surprised by the beauty of the house.

"Do you live here?" she asked.

"Yes, I used to live here with my mother too but... she died 16 years ago... I was seven years old." He said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, it was not your fault." He said smiling to her.

They entered to the dinning room.

"Sit down please." He told her.

The room was really nice. It had beautiful painting all over the walls and it reminded her about…

"Ever since my mother died my father hasn't been the same. He gets drunk almost every three days, he cries and shouts. He blames himself for her death."

"How did..." she said but stopped before finishing.

"She had cancer. My father blames himself everyday because even dough he had this big pharmaceutics company he couldn't fin the cure for my mom's illness. That's why he wanted long time ago to join with your father's company. He needed the money for investigations and stuff."

"I...I didn't know." She said surprised. "I thought he only wanted to be rich."

"My father was a good man but when mom died he ran mad. That's why he... He wants to get all the revenge he can owning Daidouji Toys. That's why he wants you here."

"But... I mean why don't you stop him? He tried to kill lots of people with the candy-virus plan to get the money and save your mother! How could he think that killing all those people he could save her!"

"I know! And that's why I've always tried to stop him but I can't."

"Then help me." She said to him. "Help me to get out of here. I'll talk to my mother and tell her. We'll try to help your father."

"I can't even if I wanted to." He said to her. "I'm a prisoner in my own house I don't know how to get out of here. The only way is going out with my father. He may be mad but he knows perfectly I don't agree with him."

"Don't worry, I'll get us both out of here." She said grabbing her necklace. "Eriol…" she whispered to herself.

"Did you hear that?" asker Eriol very surprised.

"What, master?" answered Spinnel

"Tomoyo… It was her…her voice…" he said getting up.

"Master I think you should…"

"I know where she is!" said Eriol. "It's just that I don't know exactly the place but I… I must find out."

"How can you master?" said Spinnel.

"I'm a sorcerer right? Then I'll use my magic and you'll see." He closed his eyes and started concentrating. "Come on Tomoyo tell me… where are you?"

"Master! Why don't you use Clow's mirror." Said Spinnel.

"You're right!" he said getting out of the room to enter another one which seemed it hadn't been used for a long time. (A/N: Eriol has in his house a room which has all Clow's thing from before he died. There's a mirror through which he can see and talk to any person who has a mirror. Like a huge window. Clow wasn't a saint of course. Hehe...)

It was a dark room and Eriol stepped in front of a huge red mirror.

"I hope she's fine" He said taking out his sun key to release his wand. "well here we go..."


	5. The fake rescue

Eriol to the rescue! He's trying to get Tomoyo back to him. She's getting along with Kakero because she still hopes he'll stop his cruel father. In the other hand Tatsunaga has very persuasive ways to make people make whatever he wants... and Eriol will find out that not only distance keeps him away from Tomoyo...

Chapter 5 The fake rescue

All Japan knew of Daidouji´s daughter kidnap. It was three and a half weeks since it happened. It was in all the news and on T.V too. Eriol had already called Sakura and Shaoran in Hong-Kong and to this they returned immediately to see what they could do.

At Eriol´s manor...

Every body was there. Sakura and Shaoran of course, Yukito, Nakuru, Spinnel, Touya, Chiharu, Yamazaki and all the gang, Sonomi and Sakura's father. Kero was also there after his long trip.

"We shouldn't have left." Said Shaoran who couldn't think of something else.

"How could I leave her?" Said Sakura crying. "This wouldn't have happened if..."

"It's no one's fault." Said Yukito. "This is a long time conflict between these two families." Touya couldn't help it anymore. Tomoyo was like his sister and he was mad at Eriol. He walked towards him almost burning.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO ALONE AT NIGHT!...SHE´S AN INNOCENT GIRL AND YOU... YOU..." Touya shouted at him.

Eriol didn't know what to say, he felt like it all had been his fault. He was just staring at Touya wordless. Yukito walked to him.

"Let him go Touya." He said noticing that Eriol was being held from his shirt by Touya.

He looked at him still angry and then at Eriol.

"Shame on you." He said in a serious tone and let him go.

Everyone was staring at them. Surprised that Touya had blamed him for this and that Eriol didn't say anything. Sonomi was still crying. Desperation had reached their hearts as police could no anything because they had not enough evidence to find her. They were beginning to lose hope.

"She's all right." Said Rika after a huge silence and standing up. "Tomoyo's been always too strong to give up. We can find her, isn't that right Naoko?" she looked at her.

"Yes..." she said looking at the floor. Rika couldn't help it and started crying. Eriol was still in the same place without moving but suddenly he ran out of the room and upstairs.

"I have to find her... Tomoyo..." he muttered as he entered the mirror room. He took in his hand the key that had locked his grand mother's necklace. It looked like an ancient silver key and it had also sapphires and diamonds. They were very bright, almost like shining stars the thing he hadn't notice was that the small diamonds were turning slightly violet.

"I swear I will" He had been trying for the last weeks to make the mirror work, unfortunately there was something wrong and he didn't know what it was.

"Enchanted mirror... show me where she is." Said Eriol pointing his sun wand to the mirror. (I don't really know how he manages to do that as it is such a BIG wand. Hehe...) There was no change. "Why isn't it working?" he took a deep breath and then again... "Show me enchanted mirror!" Nothing happened. "Great... this is just GREAT! I can't believe I am able to remember cruel and sad aspects of Clow's life and I'm not able to remember how to use a bloody mirror which is going to help me save Tomoyo's life!" he said still staring at the mirror. "I'll never give up!" he said and continued enchanting the mirror.

Meanwhile at Tasunaga´s manor...

Tomoyo had been trying to make Kakero understand that he was the only one who could stop his father but she had no success. That night she had planned to escape from Tatsunaga´s claws definitely. She had been planning for the last four days how to deal with the guards, staff, Tatsunaga and of course... Kakero.

That night...

Tomoyo took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She listened to no noise and started forcing the lock with some hair pins Tatsunaga had given her as a "wedding present" (how can someone be soooo stupid and stubborn?) between she and Kakero. She forced it until it unlocked then she opened the door carefully and looked outside and saw no body.

"Please dad, protect me and help me to get out of here." She said looking at the sky from a big window. Then she took in her hands the necklace Eriol had given her. She closed her eyes. "I'll return very soon." She said to herself and walked through the hallway leaving her room behind.

Tatsunaga had been giving her all kinds of presents, shoes, makeup, dresses and clothes, jewels etc. (Tatsunaga is still wealthy. Those "business" should give him a lot of money.) She, indeed, refused every single present but this night she was wearing a black blouse and shorts he had given her. She was comfortable and with this she would be able to escape easily.  
There was no one at the big entrance hall so she ran towards the door and opened it. It was unlocked.

"How strange." She said but continued through the gardens. They were huge. All green and with flowers. "If I wouldn't have been in this circumstances I could consider this a pleasant place to live..." she said having a last view of the house.

She approached the principal gates. They were huge black gates. Tomoyo came out of her hiding place and ran to the doors to try to climb them but the moment she touched the door a great charge of electricity ran through all her body. She felt like lots of knives being stabbed in her body. She felt numb and then fell to the ground inert...

Eriol felt a strange shock running all through his body. "Something's wrong." He said climbing down his bed and running towards the door.

"What the hell am I doing… I just… OK CALM DOWN!"

"Master…what is wrong? is everything ok?" said Nakuru entering Eriol's room. " I can hear you all over the… Where are you going?"

"I must find her" he said grabbing his car keys.

Nakuru tried to stop him. "Master please, you don't even know where she is. It's almost three o'clock in the morning, where could you possibly go…"

Eriol didn't listen to her and he just got out the mansion.

"Master!" Nakuru tried to stop him but she couldn't. "Suppiiiii! Master has just gone mad!"

Eriol just kept driving without specific direction. He knew there was something wrong he felt emptiness, he knew Tomoyo wasn't well. He stopped the car…

"Where…where…" he got out of his car. "Why… WHY!" he shouted out loud and then dropped himself in the floor.

"Well... My father died when I was six and since then my mother wanted to try to take out all her sorrow. They loved each other so much..." Said Tomoyo looking at Eriol. " She started working too hard and she nearly had time for me. I was in a particular school but my mother changed me to Tomoeda School so that I could be "closer" to her…

"Come, I want to show you something."…….

…."Music?" said Tomoyo surprised. Eriol knew what was happening. Nakuru was responsible for that... as always. Well... Eriol could miss this great chance.

"I'd be honored if you accepted to dance with me." Said Eriol in a very charming way, bowing.

"The honor would be mine." She said bowing also like a princess…

"wha-what happened?" Tomoyo asked herself opening her eyes.

She noticed she was in a huge white room which seemed like a hospital's room. It had lots of machines she had never seen before and strange bottles of which seemed medicines and a big drawer. She couldn't remember anything except for a strange shock that covered all her body and then...nothing. She was still a little confused but she stood up to see what was going on. She got dressed as her clothes were on a chair at the corner of the room. (A/N: she was wearing one of those hospital gowns.) She walked around the room to find no door at all but just then a piece of wall seemed to lift and there was Kakero standing and looking at her. When he saw her he ran and hugged her.

"I thought you weren't going to survive." He said letting her go.

"What happened?" she said without understanding.

"You have been in a coma for almost two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" she said not believed what he had just said.

Eriol suddenly woke up. He had dozed in a book he was reading as he hadn't been able to sleep ever since he felt Tomoyo no more. He felt something strange, like a flash of light and then a great peace like if the world was put out of his shoulders. As he felt this he took out the silver key out of his pocket.

"she is…"

Kakero explained Tomoyo what had happened the day she went out in a coma and that she was at the experimental hospital of his father's company which hadn't been lost the day he was put in jail as he gave it to him. He also told her that his father wanted to talk to her.

"Well, and what if I don't want to." She said.

"Let's say that it isn't an option." He said smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I am amazed by your braveness. Every single person that has met my father just...surrenders to him in a way or another but you... I mean even dough you know he could kill you, you keep on being strong."

"That's because I want to be like my father. Brave and strong." She said smiling.

"Tomoyo...I want to ask you something. If I weren't the son of your father's murderer would it be so hard to see me in a different way…?" he said looking at her.

"Oh Kakero I... look um... I have nothing against you. I think you have been a great help to me with this situation because even dough I'm being held here against my will you've become a sort of friend to me." Kakero walked to her.

"Tomoyo the truth is that..." he said taking her both hands. "I think I'm falling in love with you..." Tomoyo's eyes went wide. "You have been a great person in my life and you've helped me in several occasions or when ever I get to miss my mother and you're always there and you don't hate me like I thought you would."

"Kakero… I… I'm sorry."

"But why?"

"Because…"

"I see… there's someone else." he said sadly.

"He has been my best friend all my life and he is very special to me." She said not looking at him. "Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo told Kakero all about her relation with Eriol and how she at first denied being in love with him. All about Sakura and the necklace Eriol had given her.

"You know." Said Kakero. "I noticed that when I found you outside after the shock your necklace had turned all black ,I mean the little stones, and you weren't breathing. At first I thought you were dead."

"Really? I had a strange dream about that. I could see myself being carried to a hospital room and the put on a bed. I could see my inert body and lots of doctors trying to make my heart work."

"Actually that's what happened." He said to her.

"Do you mean that...?" she said not believing it.

"You died...But the doctors were able to make your heart beat again but you fell into a coma and they didn't know if you were going to survive. My father was getting bored and gave you one more week to wake up... and if you wouldn't he... he would…"

"I can't believe this! But why didn't he kill me if it has been almost two weeks?"

"I told him not to."

"You..."

"I knew you weren't going to accept our marriage even if they menaced you to dead but as I've already told you I love you. I want you to live and be happy. That's why I want you to listen to my father when he comes to speak to you. I have a…"

"Kakero" Tatsunaga entered the room.

"Just listen to him." He whispered to Tomoyo.

"Kakero." He said looking at him. "Leave us alone."

"Yes father." He said looking at Tomoyo and then walking towards the door and looking at the floor.

"So you've survived." He said walking to her.

"Don't step any closer." She said frowning.

"Listen child. I want you to listen carefully as this might be of your interest." he said sitting on a chair. "Sit please." Tomoyo sat on the bed looking at him. "Look, I have nothing against you particularly but I had some business with your father I never really... completed. You are going to marry my son-"

"No I´M Not!" she said standing up.

"Calm down girl and yes you will weather you like it or not. I have already planned your "rescue" if you allow me to call it like that. Um... You'll be put into a big cellar in the center of the city and I will call the police. Some of my men will be arrested but my son will appear as you "hero"." He laughed slightly. "You'll return home." To this Tomoyo smiled with joy. "But you'll marry my son a month after this happens and you won't say a word to anybody." Tomoyo's face changed from joy to anger.

"What makes you think I will do as you like?" she said angrily.

"Oh it's just simple." He said cynically. " If you refuse the first one that will be feeding worms will be that Hiiragizawa Eriol you talked about with my son."

"You were listening!" she shouted to him.

"Of course I was. I won't let that peace of crap make you break my son's heart." He said standing up. "Ah... by the way, you better keep your good manners with me or a certain "cherry blossom" will pay for your rudeness." He said laughing out loud and walking out of the room.

" It's.. not..fair.." she said dropping herself to the floor and beginning to cry.

Two days after...

It was a cold night and a big black van was the only car visible in the area of the center cellars. Two men came down from the van carrying what seemed ropes and entered a cellar nearby. Then they opened the door and the van entered also.

It was already 12:00 am and Eriol was watching the news on TV. as he had done ever since Tomoyo disappeared.

"We have just been reported that the police have found the Daidouji´s heiress to the throne of this great toy empire." Said the reporter. "A phone call was received from the kidnappers and we've been informed she's in a cellar in the center of the city. The phone call has been traced already."

Eriol didn't say a word. He jumped up from the sofa and ran downstairs, he took his keys and went rushing outside.

"MASTER!" said Spinnel looking at Eriol leaving. He soon heard the news on the radio Nakuru was hearing so loud.

"Tomoyo's been found!" Nakuru screamed. "MASTER!MASTER!"

"He already knows." Said Spinnel to her. "Actually he's on his way to her." They could just hear the sound of Eriol´s car.

"And what are we waiting for?" said Nakuru "We have to tell Sakura and the others!" said Nakuru grabbing her bag, Spinnel and running also outside.

When Eriol arrived there were lots of patrols all around the cellars and lots of people outside. The police were aiming with their guns and trying to negotiate with the kidnappers.

"Let her go in peace and we'll consider it." Shouted one of the policemen.

The cellar's door was opened and Eriol didn't know what to do. He could see Tomoyo lying in the floor hands and feet tied. To what he could see she was unconscious. He wanted to get closer but the police didn't allow him. After half an hour of being there another person was inside the cellar. A young man about 20 something knocked the kidnappers with a huge peace of wood and took his guns. At that moment the police entered the building and rescued Tomoyo and arrested the two kidnappers.

"You are a hero boy. Thanks to you this girl will return home safely." Said one of the policemen.

"I hope so." Said the young man. "If they only knew I'm her kidnapper's son..."

Eriol made his way passing the reporters, cameras and policeman to the ambulance were she was.

"Sorry sir. You can't pass." Said a policeman.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. I talked to the agent. We've been trying to find Tomoyo I'm his friend." To this they let him pass and see her. Tomoyo was standing facing the ambulance.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted. Tomoyo turned herself. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran and hugged Eriol.

"Eriol..." she said sobbing and embracing him tightly. "I missed you... so... much." Eriol embraced her too.

"Don't worry. Everything is all right." He said and they stayed in each other arms until the police came to make some questions.


	6. So close but still so far

Chapter 6 "So close but still so far"

Tomoyo and Eriol were in each other's arms. They both felt like flying, like if they could stay forever like that. Eriol had missed her so much as well as Tomoyo had missed him. She knew she was about to lose him. She wanted to stay there and to never let go…

"Tomoyo... I can't believe you are here with me again..." said Eriol still holding her. "I thought I had lost you."

"You'll never lose me... no matter what happens." She said without facing him. "Eriol... listen..."

"Sorry... miss...sr." it was one of the policemen. "Miss if you don't mind I would like to make you some questions."

"Yes of course." Said Tomoyo.

"Oh... by the way. This brave gentleman was the one who rescued you, miss. His name is Kakero Sanjoin." (He couldn't be that stupid and stay with the Tatsunaga´s last name... duh!) Tomoyo looked at Kakero and then she just embraced him.

"Thank you." She said to him. Kakero didn't say anything he was just looking at the floor.

"What's wrong man? You saved her thank you! I don't know how to say it but you have made me the happiest person in the world." Said Eriol embracing him and patting in his shoulder.

"No...I...You're welcomed..." he said not daring to look at him. The policeman approached Tomoyo and took her with him to a patrol.

"I'll be with you in a second." Said Eriol to her and then he turned to Kakero.

"Sanjoin Right?" Kakero just nodded. "You don't know how thankful I am with you… I tried to look for her everywhere and I… How did you get here?"

"Well, I was… in my cab heading back to my hotel and I saw this two men carrying a bag and I told the cab man to stop. Then I heard a woman's voice inside and… well, I guess I couldn't just stay there listening…"

"You are a brave man. Thank you again."

"I must be going." Said Kakero turning around.

"Sanjoin." Said Eriol stopping him. "Here is my card, in case you need anything please let me know. Where are you staying?"

"The Royal Hotel"

"All right… I hope we get a chance to have a talk one of these days."

"I'm sure we will…" He said to himself and left to the Hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo was taken by the police to the station so she could answer some questions. In there she met Sakura and the others.

"TOMOYO! Oh my god! I thought... I ..." Sakura couldn't contain her tears and she was embracing Tomoyo tightly.

"I missed you too..." said Tomoyo also crying. Everyone welcomed Tomoyo back. Her mother, Touya, Shaoran and all her friends were there, all happy to see Tomoyo again. They stayed in the station for two hours answering questions and signing papers and all those things that police make but later they went to each other houses and to sleep peacefully for once ever since almost a month.

"Good night Tomoyo." Said Sakura. "I'm so glad you are here again."

"Yes... It's good to be back." Said Tomoyo sighing.

"See you tomorrow." Said Shaoran embracing her. "We missed you."

"Thanks, me too. Why don't you stay home?"

"Well... we know you have lots of things to talk with your mother but we can stay tomorrow if you want." Said Shaoran.

"Ok then tomorrow I'll see you, thanks." She said and they both went to a hotel nearby.

"Shall we..." said Eriol to Tomoyo and Sonomi and the three of them were being followed by the bodyguards until they got to Tomoyo´s house.

"Thank you for everything." Said Sonomi to Eriol.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." He said and Tomoyo´s mother went inside the house.

Eriol and Tomoyo were left alone outside. There was silence in between them as neither of them knew what to say.

"I guess you must be tired…" said Eriol to Tomoyo who just nodded with a little smile. "You know? I'm afraid to go to sleep and wake to find that this is just a dream and that you are not here…"

Tomoyo looked at him in the eyes.

"I never realized how important…" he laughed a little. "I was so blind. I tried to stop myself from thinking but the truth is that from the first moment I saw you at school… you…"

Tomoyo silenced him with his hand.

"…hold me…" she said almost in a whisper.

Eriol put his hands around Tomoyo´s waist and embraced her. They didn't move, not an inch. He couldn't believe she was back, with him. Tomoyo felt like a shock running through all her body while Eriol ran his fingers up and down her arms. They looked into each other's eyes and Tomoyo was once again was trapped in those midnight blue orbs. Eriol slid his fingers up and down in her back with his other hand around her waist; she couldn't do anything but keep looking at him... as if she were hypnotized she started to get close to him. She wanted so badly to kiss him. She loved him… she wanted to get closer...closer...

Flashback

"What makes you think I will do as you like?" she said angrily.

"Oh it's just simple." He said cynically. "If you refuse the first one that will be feeding worms will be that Hiiragizawa Eriol you talked about with my son."

End of Flashback

Tomoyo separated from Eriol before touching his lips. She looked at him with a frightened look.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" he asked still holding her.

"I'm tired...I want to go to sleep. Thank you for everything." And then she ran away towards her house.

"TOMOYO wait!" shouted Eriol but it was too late. "Something's wrong..." he said and then went home.

Two weeks later...

Everyone was at Eriol´s house celebrating Tomoyo´s return to them. Even the press was outside the gates but they couldn't get inside because of a spell Eriol cast to the gates which seemed to push the reporters every time they wanted to get to the house. Even dough they were having a great time inside all chatting and listening music. The food was great. Eriol hired some waiters and chefs to cook delicious plates of all types of food. After a while Kakero "Sanjoin" came to the house.

"Welcome Sanjoin" said Eriol inviting him to sit with everyone else.

When he went to the table he shouted. "People... please welcome our hero!" he said and everyone clapped at him and invited him to sit.

Tomoyo was simply smiling but Kakero was very serious and he just gave a little smile and sat down. Everyone wanted to know how he had rescued Tomoyo but he simply said "It was simple coincidence I heard noise inside that cellar and I entered." He didn't seem that cheerful. After the great party everyone left except for Eriol, of course, Kakero and Tomoyo.

"I must be going. It's getting late." Said Kakero to Tomoyo who stared at her with a sad look.

"Take care Kakero." she said and then Kakero left leaving Eriol and Tomoyo behind.

"I must be going too…" She said not looking at him.

"Why don't you stay a little?" He said getting closer to her but she took a step back.

"Thank you for everything." She said walking rapidly towards the door.

"Tomoyo wait..." he said grabbing her hand from the back making her turn around and face him."What's wrong with you? The other night, I mean, you acted...well, strange." He said looking at her. Tomoyo didn't answer. "Why don't you tell me?" he saw that she was wearing the necklace he had given to her. "Look, when I gave you this I said that you could trust me... you know that…what is it?..."

Tomoyo then looked at him with a fake smile.

"I'm fine Eriol... It's just that I'm a bit... I feel strange because of all this and I can't seem to get back on track I… need some rest." She leaned and kissed him in his cheek. "Good night." And she left while Eriol just watched her going.

That night at Tomoyo´s bedroom.

"I'm so happy you are back again." Said Sakura who was sitting on Tomoyo´s bed. "Eriol phoned us the moment you disappeared. He cares very much about you, you know?" she said looking at Tomoyo who was brushing her long hair.

"mhm..." she kept looking at herself in the mirror.

"Tomoyo...what happened that day?" said Sakura in a serious tone. "I mean...you can tell me if you want..."

Tomoyo turned to her and then sighed. "I went to Eriol´s house for dinner that night. I wanted to walk home so I did. Then I heard a voice behind me... it seemed familiar and then..."

Flashback

She turned around but saw no body. Then she turned around again and saw a man about forty something. He was walking towards her.

"You..." he said in a very low and menacing tone.

"What do you want?" said Tomoyo leaving her manners apart.

The man laughed evilly. "Your father took my company away... Now you shall pay for what he did to me." He said.

"My father?" she said surprised. She searched in her purse if she had her cell phone, but before she could take it out another person grabbed her from her back and put a cloth in her mouth and nose. It smelt strange. Tomoyo started feeling numb. Her eyes were closing. The man went to her putting a hand down her chin.

"...yes... you'll pay." He said laughing. Tomoyo couldn't move. She saw a big shadow in front of her and then... nothing else.

End Of Flashback

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Are you ok?" said Sakura shaking her.

"Ah...yes... I'm sorry it's just that it is hard... I really don't remember what happened after I heard that voice." She lied.

Sakura sighed and the hugged her. "Don't worry. You are safe now."

"I hope so..." she said thoughtfully. Sakura saw a gloomy look on her friend's eyes so she stood up and said cheerfully:

"Isn't Shaoran a cute pie?" said Sakura. "He didn't mind me staying with you."

"Yes. He couldn't refuse though." Said Tomoyo giggling.

"It's great that Sanjoin was there to save you, isn't it? I mean... they could have hurt you if it wasn't for him." Tomoyo kept silent. "You know I… have the feeling you knew this young man." said Sakura looking at Tomoyo.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, it's just… the way he acts when you are around… it seems like he's hiding something."

"Come on Sakura… we just met him… we couldn't know…he seems like a good person"

"Though he's very serious, don't you think?"

"Yes. But I guess its maybe because of his father..." said Tomoyo to herself.

"How do you know his father?" asked Sakura surprised.

"Me? No, I don't know him but he has told me about him."

"Oh, I see." She laid herself in the bed. "Eriol was really freaked out when you were gone. I think he cares very much for you."

"He's a great friend. He will always be." She said taking in her hands the necklace Eriol had given her.

"That's beautiful!" said Sakura looking at it.

"Eriol gave it to me..."

"When? Gosh, why didn't you tell me?"

"He invited me for dinner. Actually it was the night I was kidnapped." Said Tomoyo smiling.

Tomoyo told everything to Sakura just the way it had happened. The way she felt in Eriol´s arms and how kind he had been with her. Sakura just kept listening and thinking about it.

"You know... I guess you two are in love..." said Sakura in a mischievous way.

"hahaha... No I don't think so." Said Tomoyo hiding perfectly her surprise when Sakura, for the first time in her life, unmasked her. "I guess it was just the feeling of being safe with him."

"Well.. it could be." Said Sakura as clueless as always.

"So... when are you and Shaoran giving me a niece or nephew, huh?" said Tomoyo bugging Sakura. She just blushed like a tomato.

"Tomoyo!" and she threw a pillow at her face.

"What? It was just a simple question, hahaha." And just then a pillow fight started.

The next day...

RING RING!

"Moshi, moshi?" said one of Tomoyo´s maids answering the phone.

"Good afternoon. This is Hiiragizawa Eriol. May I talk to Miss Tomoyo please.?"

"I'm sorry sr. but miss Daidoujii went out this morning with her mother and Mr. Sanjoin."

"Oh, I see. Well, could you tell her I called? Thank you." Then he hung up.

Spinnel entered the room and looked at a very thoughtful Eriol. "Sorry master. Is there something wrong?"

"No no..." he said still thinking. "Haven't you notice a great change in Tomoyo ever since she came back?" he asked him.

"Yes… but that is pretty normal after what happened, yet I thought I had been the only one noticing it. Where is she now? Isn't she at home?" he asked to his master.

"No. Actually I was told she went out with Sanjoin."

"Master.. I know maybe it's none of my business but... I don't think that Kakero Sanjoin is being totally sincere with you and the others."

Eriol turned his head to him with a questioned look.

"First of all. How could he enter the cellar from the back when the police was surrounding it and they couldn't enter. Second, I don't think that Kakero Sanjoin is his real name. He said it slowly... as if trying to remember it." Eriol was thinking about it and it did sound strange. "Also when miss Tomoyo is near him she acts really strange, as if she knew him from before."

"He told us he was new in the city. He said he was from Germany and that he was spending his vacations here." Said Eriol looking at the ceiling.

"Yes master but isn't it weird that he came from Germany all alone and that he didn't want to talk about his family or anything." Eriol sighed and stood up.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that I trust him because he brought Tomoyo back to us." And he went out of the room.

"I just hope he doesn't take her from you master..." he said while grabbing an Ancient Magic book.

That night...

Tomoyo and Kakero were having dinner at a quite expensive restaurant in the center of the city.

"Don't worry Tomoyo... Everything will be over soon." Said Kakero to her.

"I wish everything ended just now." Said Tomoyo.

"Sometimes wishes can come true. But you'll have to listen..." he said to her almost whispering. " I think there might be a way of letting you and your family out of this. I have been gathering some proves that can help the police arrest my father."

"WHAT? Are you telling me that that's what you want?" said Tomoyo very surprised.

"Yes. The truth is that all this years I have been trying to change my father or make him understand that he can't bring my mother back."

"What are you talking about?" said Tomoyo.

"He went mad, right after mom's death. He has been trying to make some experiments and investigations that could bring her back to life even if she has been dead for all this years. He wants lots of money for his experiments and researches. That's why he wants your father's company." Said Kakero looking at Tomoyo.

"Oh god! He needs more help than I thought." She said. " But how can you tell me this here, in a public place. I mean, someone could be listening." She said turning her head in all directions as if looking for someone.

"No. Don't worry. I talked to my father yesterday after the meal in Hiiragizawa´s house. I told him to trust me, that I could be alone with you for just one day and that he could trust me." He put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I told him that..."

"It's for his own good." She said taking Kakero´s hand.

Eriol was walking though the streets looking at the stars and thinking about some business with the company...yeah, right... he was thinking about the only person that could make him be in another world...Tomoyo. He couldn't guess what was wrong with her. Why was she so cold with him? He didn't know but he wanted to find out. He sat down in a cafe when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Clow?" At this Eriol turned himself to find out it was Mizuki Kaho.

"Kaho! What a pleasant surprise. When did you come back from England?" he said standing up and saluting her.

"A couple of days ago." She said sitting down.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Well. I thought that you could be kind of busy with the Daidouji case." She said to him as if she knew what he felt for Tomoyo. "I heard about what happened to her, is she all right?"

"Yes, she is…" he said sighing. "Though, ever since she came back she's been acting very strange.."

"Why do you think so?"

Eriol told everything to Kaho. She had been more than a friend for lots of years and he felt very confident talking to her. He knew she was a loyal friend and that she could help him find out what was wrong with Tomoyo.

"And , when did that Kakero showed?" asked Kaho.

"When I was there. I could see inside the cellar and suddenly I saw his shadow approach and then he hit the kidnappers in such a simple way..." said Eriol.

"That sounds weird to me. How could he enter that easily with all the police surrounding all entrances."

"I don't know. Spinnel told me the same."

"I think we should go for a walk." She said standing up. They both went to walk. They were chatting peacefully near the penguin park.

"I'm afraid of all this." Said Kakero to Tomoyo. They both were in the penguin park. They had decided to go for a walk after dinner so that they could talk more about the plan.

"Me too. But let's hope that everything will be right." She said to him.

"Even dough we have to follow my father's plan so that they won't have a clue of all this." He said with a bit nervous and frightened by all this.

"Don't worry. We'll follow the plan." She said. "You know, I think you are a great person Kakero. You are very kind and gentle, you have a great heart. Thank you for helping me." She said embracing him tightly in a friendly way.

At first Kakero couldn't move. He couldn't believe he had a friend or a real friend at least. Then he embraced her too.

"No problem." He said.

Eriol and Kaho were now in the penguin park when Kaho stopped looking at someone.

"What." Said Eriol looking at her sudden stop.

"Isn't that...Tomoyo?" she said trying to look at two people embracing each other near the little lake.

Eriol just kept looking at them not believing his eyes. Yes.. indeed it was Tomoyo. She looked happy in that man's arms but who was him?

"Yes she is." He said to her.

"And who is with him?" said Kaho. Eriol took a closer look and his eyes grew wide with sadness and anger as he saw who he was.

"Eriol? Who is him?" said Kaho looking at the angry Eriol as he had a serious look in his face. "And then..." she asked once more.

"That's Sanjoin Kakero."

Tomoyo-tenshii´s corner

So ppl. Things are getting worse between Eriol and Tomoyo. Sometimes misunderstandings can affect a realtionship... Well keep reading and Reviewing. See ya...


	7. Surprises

Chapter 7 "Surprises"

Kakero went back home feeling very happy and hopefully thinking that maybe his plans to save Tomoyo might work. He entered his room ready to go to sleep but someone was already expecting him...

"Did you have a good time with Miss Daidouji?" said a cold voice from the back of the room. His father was sitting in his bed.

"Dad?" said Kakero turning on the lights. "I thought you'd be working tonight."

"Well, actually I was working until..." A smirk appeared on his face. "never mind… Come and seat here my boy."

Kakero looked at him for a moment.

"Dad... is not that I complain or anything but why are you so happy?" said Kakero and then went with his father to sit down in the bed.

"Son, I am happy because at last I will have what I have been fighting for all this years." Kakero couldn't look at him. "What is it son?"

"Nothing... I'm a bit tired." Kakero lied. He could stop thinking about his chat with Tomoyo about his father and how to defeat him.

"You know son, when I look at your eyes I see that your mother has not left us at all. You are so much like her. I want to bring her back and you know it... that's why I can't let you ruin my plans..."

"W-what are you talking about dad?" said Kakero trying to keep calmed.

Kakero's father stood up and started to laugh. "Do you think I am a fool, son? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"But I don't-..."

"DON'T LIE TO ME KAKERO! DO YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN PLANNING SOMETHING AGAINST ME WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, MISS TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!"

"Dad...I.."

Two guys came inside the room and one came from the window and grabbed Kakero from the back not letting him go.

"Let go off me! Dad! Please really do you think it's fair to ruin an innocent's life? She-.."

"DON'T PREACH ME ABOUT BEING FAIR! Do you think it was fair that your mother died when she was the most wonderful person in the world? Tell me, IS THAT FAIR?" Kakero's father was not facing him.

"Dad..."

"I'm sorry son. We could have done it the easy way but I think you have chosen the hard one." He took from his pocket a little bottle and filled up an injection.

"Dad? Oh please... please don't do this…?"

"You are going to learn to obey me... whether you like it or not..." He then approached Kakero and put the shot in him.

"NO! PLEASE DAD... I...I..." Kakero felt numb, he was set free from the guys but he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry son...I really am but you have to learn about loyalty. Relax...relax..." he said to him while he was struggling and trying to move.

Kakero felt numb and then started going dizzy. He could just hear his father's voice very far away and then...nothing.

Eriol went back to his home very late that night. He had been walking in the park, after saying good-bye to Kaho, and thinking about what he had just seen in the park... Tomoyo hugging Kakero. He didn't know what to think because, was that the reason Tomoyo had been so cold with him the last time they talked? That question was pacing around in his mind and he just couldn't help to think in it.

"Master? Is that you?" Nakuru went down the stairs with her night gown and looking very sleepy.

"Yes..." Said Eriol passing in front of Nakuru.

"Is there something wrong, master?" Asked Nakuru worried.

Spinnel came down the second floor yawning and having that same look. He looked at his master almost immediately and he knew what was going on. Then he whispered to Nakuru:

"Would you mind if I talk to him for a second?"

Nakuru just rolled her eyes and went back to her room. "Boys talk haha..."

"I don't know why this is happening." Said Eriol looking at the ceiling. "It's been almost two months since she came back and she's still acting weird. I haven't even seen her much since she returned. Before she came back she was different, it seems like there's something wrong with her." Spinnel looked at him.

"Why do you say so master?" He asked and Eriol started telling everything that happened that night.

Meanwhile in the Daidouji's manor:

Tomoyo was rolling in her bed, she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about the way she had treated Eriol.

"He doesn't deserve this..." Said Tomoyo rolling again in her bed and sighing. "I wish all this soon comes to an end, a good one." And she closed her eyes trying to sleep.

The next day Sakura had invited Tomoyo to her house so they could talk and drink tea. At five o'clock in the afternoon Sakura´s door bell rang.

"Onii-chan (did I spell that right?) Could you please open the door? I'm a little busy up here."

"I can't believe how useless kaiijus can get when they married. I should make an investigation about that, I could earn some money." He shouted back.

"I AM NOT A KAIIJU!" (a/n: doesn't it seem incredible that even after Sakura is married she keeps fighting with Touya?)

Touya opened the door and saw a very sad Tomoyo. She was just standing in the doorway without moving. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Um... Would you like to come in?" He said and Tomoyo just nodded. "Is there something wrong?

"Can I... I mean can you... No, nothing." Said Tomoyo still not moving.

"Hey." He said to her. "You know you can count on me for anything. Ever since I met you, you have been like another sister to me so don't hesitate on asking for something." He then hugged her. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, Thank you. I would like to talk to you but I don't know if I am ready for this."

Touya smiled at Tomoyo. (Strange isn't it?) She smiled back and the she entered. Sakura was in the kitchen preparing tea.

"Hi Tomoyo!" She said looking at her. "Are you ok?" 

"Yes. Don't worry!"

The next day Tomoyo decided to talk to Touya and they went together to a restaurant which was near the school to talk with no interruptions.

"We have to do something Tomoyo!" said Touya after Tomoyo had told him the story, and the main part, that she loved Eriol. "You can't live like this. You can't marry Kakero if you don't love him."

"I know." Said Tomoyo sadly.

"Listen, why don't you tell Eriol?"

"No! You don't know Kakero's father. He would kill him if he knew." Said Tomoyo with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I swear."

Yuki was walking by the school and, as we can guess, he was hungry so he went to the same restaurant and he saw Tomoyo and Touya there. He was going to say hello but he noticed that Tomoyo was crying so he just kept walking to the cafeteria next to the restaurant. That afternoon Touya took Tomoyo to her house and when she entered the phone rang, it was Eriol.

"I need to talk to you." Said Eriol.

"What for?"

"Please. We really need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Said Tomoyo almost in a whisper trying to contain her tears.

"Tomoyo, are we not friends?" Tomoyo couldn't answer as she had started crying. Eriol could hear soft sobs from her. "Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo hung the phone and fell into her knees and just cried.

The next day Sakura phoned Tomoyo and she invited her to her house. She has something very important to tell her.

"Tell me!" said Tomoyo cheerfully. "You have had me waiting like for an hour!"

"It's just that... NOOOOOO!"cried Sakura

"Is it that bad?" asked Tomoyo looking at her.

"Bad? Oh no! But..." said Sakura trying to hide behind her cup of tea.

"What?" said Tomoyo. "You know you are going to tell me so don't make it sooo long please! I mean every time you do things li-.."

"I'M PREGNANT!" said Sakura interrupting Tomoyo. There was a huge silence in the room. They both looked at each other. Then Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"YOU ARE WHAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tomoyo shouted and immediately went to hug Sakura. "But how! Tell me!" Tomoyo had a huge smile in her face.

"Well my friend" said Sakura looking at her. "I think that now you have the right age to know how babies are born..."

(anime fall from Tomoyo and Sakura starts laughing.)

"Actually a week ago but I was not sure that's why I hadn't said anything."

"Kami-Sama! Wow I mean! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I'm very nervous about this..."

"I'm going to have a niece! This is incredible! Have you told Shaoran?"

"No. No one knows except for you." Said Sakura she was so happy that she forgot about her problems that day.

There had been a week since Sakura told Tomoyo about the baby. That day they were having a party at Eriol's house to celebrate father's day and decided to give a small reunion for Sakura's father. They were having a great time, the day was just perfect and everybody was very happy, even Tomoyo forgot about her problems for a few hours.

"You look happy today." Said Touya to Tomoyo.

"I am..." she sighed "Life is still going on. The best thing I can do now is just try to calm down and see what happens. Good things are still happening…"

"That is a wonderful thought."

"Though I'm still worried about Kakero. I haven't seen him in about a week."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, not since the night we went for dinner..."

"He'll appear, don't worry... soon or later..."

"Ok! please all listen!" said Sakura standing up. "I want to say to my father, that he is the best in all world." Then she turned to her father.

"Dad, you have always been my only support. Since mom died you have always been our protector and you have had to make double work, mother and father. And I want to tell you...that you have always been my best friend and that I love you more than anything in this world." Then she hugged her father and everybody started clapping.

"I'd like to give you this...it's not much but I hope you like it."

"Sakura...the greatest gift is to have you as a daughter."

"Bravoooo!" shouted everyone and continued with the celebration.

Eriol and Tomoyo had not spoken in the entire day. Yukito saw Eriol watching Tomoyo and he stopped to talk to him.

"Yes... I also think she looks sad..." said Yukito to Eriol who just kept on watching Tomoyo.

"huh? Beg your pardon?" said Eriol still looking at her.

"Why don't you talk to her." Eriol then turned to him.

"She doesn't want to talk. The last time I called her she just told me that we had nothing to talk about and then just hung up phone. What is wrong with her?"

"Well... one of these days I was about to enter the restaurant which is near school and I saw Tomoyo and Touya there. I was about to say hello when I noticed that Tomoyo was crying so I didn't talk to them."

"And do you know why was she crying?"

"Well...yes, Touya told me."

"Please tell me, I need to know so I can help her."

"You know Eriol that it is not my business so I am not supposed to tell you anything."

"Please Yuki, you know that I love her… I wish I could help her."

"Ok... but I don't think you will like this. Tomoyo was crying because of a guy. I think it is Kakero."

"Oh, I see..." Said Eriol a bit disappointed.

"Still... I think you should talk to her." Said Yukito. "I mean... I could be wrong."

"Why do you think that?" asked Eriol.

"When I asked Touya he thought for a moment and then answered me... I don't know why I think he lied."

"But...why would he lie?"

"I know him pretty well, there must be something wrong with her… I don't know that's why you have to talk to Tomoyo."

"Every time I want to talk to her she hangs up the phone or just avoids me."

"Then I guess it's your choice..."

"What choice?"

"To let her go just like that or to know the truth and try to keep her." Said Yukito standing up. "It's up to you." And he left.

Eriol stayed there just thinking in what he had to do. His mind was a real mess. Was Kakero the reason why Tomoyo had been so cold with him? If he was, why was Tomoyo so nervous and strange every time she was with him? Why did Tomoyo cry the last time she talked to him? And the most important question... Why was Tomoyo crying when she was talking to Touya and which was the reason for lying Yukito? He had many questions with no answers. Nothing seemed logical anymore and he knew there was just one way of making everything clear and he couldn't let more time pass.

"Tomoyo we have to talk...now." He said to her very seriously.

"Eriol...please... I'm a bit busy now." She said referring to the fact that she was talking with her mother.

"Oh no no... I'll be just there later hunny. Don't worry..." said Sonomi smiling and standing up.

"But mom I-..." Sonomi just kissed her forehead and left. Tomoyo wasn't looking at Eriol and he sat down in front of her.

"I have already told you that we have nothing to talk about." Said Tomoyo very seriously.

"You know Tomoyo?" said Eriol in angry tone. "I am tired of that phrase of yours that you have been using with me ever since you came back."

Tomoyo wasn't looking at him.

"Have I done something to you? Are you mad at me? Do you hate me for something?" he said to her.

"No! Of course I don't hate you but... I.. Eriol I can't."

"What! What is happening with you? You are such a different person."

"I... I wish I could tell you.." she said almost in a whisper.

"Tell me what! Is there something wrong?" he said taking her hands. Tomoyo looked at him. She didn't know what to say.

"Everybody listen now please" said Rika to all of them. "My friend Sakura has an announcement to make."

Eriol and Tomoyo stopped talking and listened to Rika just as everyone did. Sakura stood up with a little pink box. She gave it to her husband. He opened it revealing a little white baby shoe.

"What-..." was the only thing he could say.

"It's your father's day present..." said Sakura looking at him. Shaoran tried but he couldn't say anything, he looked really puzzled. "Yes, you are going to be a father."

"Oh my God..." he said and kissed Sakura's belly then hugged her and kissed her again. "I love you."

Everybody started clapping and looked very happy. Even Touya congratulated Shaoran. In the meantime Tomoyo disappeared from the scene leaving Eriol even more puzzled than before. But he wasn't going to give up.. even if he had to make Tomoyo talk even if she didn't wanted. He knew there was something wrong.

The next day at the Daidouji's manor

"Miss..." said one of Tomoyo's servants knocking at the door.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Sanjoin is on the phone, shall I tell him to call you later miss?"

"Oh no no! I'll take it thanks." She then ran to her phone.

"Hello?..."

"Hi. How are you?" Said Kakero very serious.

"Kakero! I was worried about you. I haven't seen you in a week. Is everything right? Have you had any problems?"

"No, no everything is just fine. I missed you."

"I...I missed you too Kakero."

"Why was it so hard to say?" said Kakero almost in a menacing tone.

"Are you sure everything is all right? You sound...different. Like, if you were not yourself today."

"I'm fine." Then he sighed. "Listen...we need to talk about something."

"Am...sure. When?"

"Tonight. I'll pick you up at ten."

"Ten? Isn't that a little bit late?"

"Well... we don't want to be discovered, do we?"

"No... I guess it's fine then."

"I have a very good feeling that everything will be fine. I have great news for you. Yes, I bet you will like them."

"That's great! I'll see you later. Bye."

"Good bye."

There had been something in Kakero's voice that she didn't like. Something that made him sound like if he wasn't himself. But that didn't matter, Tomoyo was very happy that everything was going to be just fine. That evening she even decided to talk to Eriol.

"Hello?" said Eriol in the phone.

"Hi Eriol? It's me."

"oh, hello. You disappeared when we were talking yesterday. Are you all right?"

"Yes! Actually I'm better than ever. I have to talk to you."

"Really? That is the best thing you have told me for a long time."

"Then I suppose that's a yes."

"Of course! I can pick you up for dinner."

"I'm afraid I can't but why don't we have breakfast tomorrow?"

"Great! At 9:00 am is fine?"

"I'll be there."

"Perfect. See you tomorrow then."

"Yes... I..." Tomoyo couldn't continue.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I'll be there tomorrow. Take care."

"You too. Good bye."

"Bye."

That night…

Tomoyo was ready to go with Kakero. She hoped everything was going to be fine. Kakero picked her up at ten o'clock.

"Hi." Said Tomoyo getting in the car.

"Did anybody see you?" It was the first thing Kakero asked her not looking at her.

"No, I told my mom I was going to be with Sakura tonight."

"Perfect."

There was something strange with Kakero that night. He seemed liked he hadn't slept in the whole week.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." He hadn't looked at her and he just kept driving.

"Where are we going?"

"There." He said pointing to a very nice restaurant.

They entered and sat in a very nice table in the balcony. It was very romantic. The place had candles instead of lights and looked very cozy.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Tomoyo.

"Shall we order?" he ignored her.

"...sure..." said Tomoyo thinking there might be somebody listening to them.

They had dinner. It had been delicious. Tomoyo had been trying to talk to Kakero but he just kept avoiding his questions making comments about the chairs, tables or decorations. It was until they finished that he talked to her.

"I should have done this a long time before."

Tomoyo looked at him not understanding what he meant.

Kakero kneeled before Tomoyo and took a little box from his pocket. Tomoyo's eyes widened and tried to stop him. Everyone was looking at them.

"Will you marry me?" said Kakero to Tomoyo.

"WHAT!"

a/n: Another chapter done. Am I the only one who thinks that Kakero's father is a total freak? And to all that have been asking themselves YES! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH KAKERO! You'll discover it next chapter. Please review and review! Now a little preview of next chapter:

"Tomoyo you are scaring me. Yesterday you seemed so happy and now you..." said Eriol looking at her. "What is it?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath and looked at him. "Eriol...I'm getting married."

See you next chapter byebyeeeeeeeeeee!


	8. Lost Hopes

Chapter 8 Lost Hopes

A new feeling was inside Eriol's heart. At last he could talk to the girl he loved and make things clear in between them. At last he was going to be able to make things clear with Tomoyo and nothing could go wrong…or at least that's what he thought.

That morning he was preparing everything for their breakfast. He was so happy that he almost seemed like another person.

"Master?" asked Spinnel entering the kitchen.

"Today is a good day." Said Eriol making breakfast.

"Really? Are there good news?" said Spinnel.

"Actually yes. Tomoyo is coming for breakfast and I will have the opportunity to talk to her after all that has happened."

"Well, that's great, master! I'm very happy for you." Said Spinnel.

"TOMOYO IS COMING FOR BREAKFAST?" shouted Nakuru running around the kitchen.

"And where did you come from?" said Spinnel bitterly.

"Um… ask Eriol I have never really been able to answer that question by myself…" said Nakuru innocently.

"please…patience…" said Spinnel to himself rolling his eyes. "Why aren't you normal?"

"Let me tell you "pussy cat" that if someone is normal here that is ME. Where in this world do you see a talking, flying cat?"

"Look you peace of s-…"

"Ok you two that's enough!" shouted Eriol to both of them.

"He/she started!" said both of them at the same time. Eriol smiled.

"Ok… today not even you two can make me get angry so get out."

"But…" said Nakuru

"Out."

"But…" said Spinnel.

"Out!" said Eriol pushing them out of the kitchen.

While he was closing the door he could hear both of them start a fight and then, after closing the door started to feel that the house trembled. He chuckled and simply said "kids…" then he continued with the cooking.

Meantime downtown…

"Good morning, can I help you?" said the girl in the bakery.

Tomoyo didn't answer she was just walking inside the bakery looking at the cakes and candies.

"Miss?" said the girl.

Tomoyo turned towards her.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh…yes. I'm sorry I am a bit… doesn't matter. Do you have cherry cheese cake?" said Tomoyo.

"yes, let me bring it. Wait a moment please."

"Sure, thanks." Said Tomoyo and kept looking at the other cakes.

In that moment Sakura entered the bakery by Li's hand. They looked very happy and were looking at the pies.

"Look darling…" said Li. "Isn't that Tomoyo?"

"Yes, but… she looks strange."

"Hey Tomoyo!" said Li. Tomoyo turned towards them and faking a smile walked towards them.

"Hi! How are you? How is the little one?" she said happily.

"Growing everyday." Said Li putting his hand in Sakura's belly. "And, how are you?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm perfect! Actually I'm happier than ever."

Tomoyo was very good at faking with her feelings. She really looked happier than ever. Li just smiled at her but Sakura was not totally convinced about her attitude. She had learned throughout all this years to recognize Tomoyo's fake moods. Then she looked to her hand and saw an engagement ring. Her eyes widened and then looked at Tomoyo who, with her eyes, pleaded Sakura for silence.

"So… What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I came for a pie."

"You! Really? The mistress of gourmet buying a cake?"

"Actually I didn't have time to bake one last night. I was too tired…"

"Really? Why?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Darling, I don't think we have to know why Tomoyo gets tired at night." Said Li teasing her.

"Oh stop!" said Sakura laughing at her husband's comment. "And…where are you going that you look great in that outfit of yours?"

"I'm having breakfast with Eriol." She said with the biggest fake smile ever.

"Oh! I see…" said Sakura thinking that she had understood the reason why she had that ring in her finger.

"Here is your pie, miss." Said the girl at the bakery handing her pie to Tomoyo.

"Thank you." She paid and then said good bye to Sakura and Li.

She got into her car thinking about many things. Why had this happened if everything was just perfect? Her plans with Kakero were almost a hundred percent probable to work. What had made Kakero tell his father everything and decide to marry her.

**Flashback**

"I should have done this a long time before."

Tomoyo looked at him not understanding what he meant.

Kakero kneeled before Tomoyo and took a little box from his pocket. Tomoyo's eyes widened and tried to stop him. Everyone was looking at them.

"Tomoyo, will you marry me?" said Kakero to Tomoyo.

"WHAT!"

"Will you marry me?" asked Kakero again.

"What are you doing?" said Tomoyo almost in a whisper to him.

"Asking you for marriage." Said Kakero with a huge smile.

"What...Wh..what is this all about?" asked Tomoyo still not understanding why the hell he was asking that.

Kakero went back to his seat. And everyone in the restaurant were still staring at them so they decided to move to a private table.

"Tomoyo, last night I talked to my father. I told him everything."

"What…why?..." she couldn't believe it.

"I told him everything and I apologized and he didn't mind at all."

Tomoyo just kept looking at him not believing what she was listening.

"I also told him that I had fallen in love with you." He continued.

"oh…Kakero…"

"I love you Tomoyo. Ever since my father told me he wanted me to marry you I totally agreed. You, besides my mother, are the most beautiful person that I've ever met. Please accept and I swear I'll make you happy."

"But Kakero... We talked about this, what happened to everything you told me? You that if I marry you your father will continue harming people…"

"Look, if Eriol Hiiragizawa is the problem I will simply get rid of him…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tomoyo.

"I'll make sure that he disappears so that we can be entirely happy and everything will be just fine!"

Tomoyo was speechless. She couldn't believe that a week ago she had been planning something to stop Kakero's father and now she was forced to marry Kakero so that she could save Eriol's life.

"Don't do this Kakero…"

"It's your choice…"

She dropped her head and looked at the floor.

"…fine..." she whispered.

"Fine what?"

"I'll marry you." She said not looking at him.

Kakero smiled widely and hugged her. "I swear I'll make you happy." Then he looked at her, a single tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry, please. Everything will be just fine." He said tenderly taking her hands. She just nodded and faked a smile.

**End of flashback**

"Miss Daidouji? Should I go back home or are you staying?"

"huh?" Tomoyo looked through the window and saw that they were outside Eriol's mansion.

"Oh! I'm sorry Arista."

Arista was her personal guard since her past one had been fired after she got kidnapped. She didn't know her that much but there was something in her that made Tomoyo trust her as a dear friend. She was standing by the car's door waiting for her to get down.

"Are you all right, miss?" she asked worried.

"Yes…I'll be. Thank you." Tomoyo said gloomily.

"At what time shall I pick you up?"

"I'll give you a call." She said getting down the car and taking the pie. Arista was looking at her.

"I'm fine really. You can go back home now." She said smiling at her.

"Miss, I know it is not my business but yesterday you didn't seem as happy as a woman should be after a proposal."

Tomoyo's eyes widened "How did you…I…"

"My job is to take care of you miss. The truth is that I can't leave you alone a second because you are running from home the next minute."

"Did you tell anyone?" asked Tomoyo worried.

"No miss, my job is to make sure you are fine not to make sure your mother finds out about your personal life."

Tomoyo smiled looking at the floor.

"I didn't expect him to do that."

"You seemed worried…"

"Did you listen to anything?"

"No. I just saw when he gave you the ring and then you started talking. Then when you came out you looked pretty sad and you had the ring in your finger."

"Really Arista, there is nothing to worry about… he gave me bad news from his family, that's why I was sad." Tomoyo lied.

"All right miss." She got into the car. "Just for you to know, you can't be forced to give up your happiness." Then she left.

Tomoyo stayed there just looking to the car far in the street thinking of what Arista had told her.

"…it's not as easy as it seems…"

Then she walked towards Eriol's front door.

"Here we go…" she sighed and right before she could knock the door opened.

"Eriol?"

No one answered. It was all strangely dark as it was around ten in the morning. She entered and decided to wait for him in the living room. Then she heard a noise from behind the couch in front of her. She saw two big yellow eyes and heard a growling.

"W..who is there?" she asked very nervously.

She stood up to see who was there when suddenly a huge black panther jumped over making her fall almost head over feet in the biggest couch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH…" she screamed.

The huge panther started laughing hysterically and started rolling on the floor.

"Spinnel!" said Tomoyo not believing her eyes. Then she heard another laugh coming as well from behind the couch.

"Nakuru!"

They were both laughing in the floor.

"y…ou..should, hahahaha you should have seen your face!" said Nakuru.

"You totally freaked out! Hahaha" said Spinnel.

"Now you tell me, what did you do to him?" asked Tomoyo to Nakuru in a menacing tone.

"Me? Noooothing at all… hahahahaha" she said. "He was getting really annoying a while ago when Master took us out the kitchen so... I sort of…kind of…"

"What did you do?" asked Tomoyo.

"IStuffedTheWholeBagOfMarsmallowsIntoHisMouth!"

"Excuse me?"

"I stuffed the whole bag of marshmallows into his mouth." She said innocently.

"Oh I see…" she said chuckling and looking at the poor Spinnel who was still laughing out loud.

"Poor thing…" said Tomoyo giggling.

"What is all that noise…" Said Eriol coming out from the kitchen. "Tomoyo! Hi! How long have you have been here?"

"Actually just a couple of minutes."

Eriol saw Spinnel laughing hysterically. "Bloody hell…what did you do to him?" he asked Nakuru.

"Nothing!"

"Ok just forget it. Tomoyo will you please…" he said for her to follow him.

They went into the dinning room and it was beautifully ordered with the breakfast and it looked very fancy. It made Tomoyo remember about the dinner they had the night she got kidnapped.

They had their breakfast and talked about old memories. Like the time when he send her a bouquet of roses and made her pay for them. Or the time when she elaborated a photograph of him wearing pink hearted boxers, flowers in his head and dancing in the middle of the penguin park. And the time when she decided to post that photograph in the school newspaper as she was the editor. They remembered how when they were younger they used to play jokes between them and those were great moments.

"I don't even remember owning those boxers!" said Eriol laughing

"Photo editor. Quite a fun program when you know how to use it." Said Tomoyo also laughing.

"It's been a while since I heard you laughing."

Tomoyo was blushing.

"what happened to those times?" said Eriol getting back to the conversation.

"I guess we grew up, Eriol."

"I miss them you know? It was fun to see you angry."

"And it was fun to remember your face when I posted the photograph…hahaha." Said Tomoyo.

They talked for a while and then went for a walk to his garden.

"Remember that tree?" asked Eriol. "The time I caught you in one of your practical jokes…"

Tomoyo didn't say anything and just sighed.

"You were about to throw that bottle full of I don't know what and…"

"I...need to tell you something." Said Tomoyo interrupting him.

"What is it?" said Eriol looking at her. She was very serious. "Tomoyo you are scaring me. Yesterday you seemed so happy and now you…" said Eriol looking at her. "What is it?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Eriol…I'm..."

"what…"

"I'm… getting married."

Eriol didn't say anything he just kept staring at her.

"That is why I had been so…strange…(A/N; she meant cold) with you. I didn't know how you were going to react."

Eriol was looking at the floor with a sad sort of smile on his face. "I knew it…"

She looked at him.

"When you came in you seemed different. And I noticed the ring in your finger. I tried to ignore it but I kind of knew it was an engagement ring. I must say Kakero is a very lucky man..."

Tomoyo was very surprised as she didn't expect him to say that.

"When are you going to..." he asked not being able to finish.

"In three months." Said Tomoyo not looking at him.

"Well. I'm very happy that you have found the one." He said smiling as if he really meant it.

"I wanted you to be the first to know...as you are my best friend." She said

"I'll be very happy to see you married to the one you love, Tomoyo." He lied

Tomoyo could believe his attitude. He seemed like he didn't care. What she didn't know was that Eriol was dying inside as he was looking how his life's love was going to be taken away for ever. They didn't say anything for a while.

"I think I must go…" said Tomoyo. "I'm eating at Sakura's."

"Yes. I can drive you there." Said Eriol.

"Thanks but Arista is waiting for me…"

"All right. I guess I'll see you one of these days."

"Thank you…" then she left.

Eriol sat right were he was standing. He couldn't believe it.

"I should have known…" Then, without him noticing, a tear started to run down his face followed by a few more.

_Come up to meet you tell you I'm sorry _

_you don't know how lovely u are _

_I had to find you tell you I need you_

_tell you I set u apart_…

Tomoyo started running towards the penguin park. She sat on a bench in the middle of the park and started crying like crazy. She had been containing her tears since she saw Eriol coming from the kitchen that morning and then, to her good fortune it started raining. She just stayed there weeping and realizing that she, indeed, had to give up happiness to save her love's life. Raining was pouring wildly but she didn't mind. She could stay there all day and she did pressing against her the necklace that Eriol had given to her.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_no body said it was easy _

_no one ever said it would be this hard _

_oh take me back to the start…_

She was thinking about that time Eriol mentioned when he had caught her in one of her jokes. The day that she would never be able to forget…ever.

_Tell me you love me _

_come back and hold me_

_over a rush to the start…_

" I'm sorry…" she said referring to Eriol and kept sitting on the bench with the rain falling.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_no body said it was easy _

_no one ever said it would be so hard _

_oh take me back to the start…_

(A/N: to appreciate better this part of the chapter listen to : "The Scientist" from Coldplay)

The next day Sakura went to Tomoyo's house to have tea and a little talk. Tomoyo told her about her engagement with Kakero, something that Sakura refused to believe.

"Yes? You said yes?" asked Sakura not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes! Isn't it great? He is so kind and I… love him." Said Tomoyo happily.

"Oh don't insult my intelligence Miss. Daidouji. It is OBVIOUS that you are in love with no other than Eriol."

"That was long time ago…"

"Long time ago? God Tomoyo two months ago you were totally out of this world the day you went for dinner with him! I mean you told me everything was just like a dream…"

"It's over. I never loved him. He is my best friend and will always be so."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, yesterday when we were remembering the old days."

"And…what did he say?"

"Nothing, he simply said that Kakero was a fortunate man…" said Tomoyo sadly.

"I can't believe this…I swear that you are meant for each other. He loves you!"

Tomoyo ignored Sakura's last three words and just changed the conversation.

"Would you like more tea?"

"No thanks…" said Sakura sighing then she smiled a little.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Tomoyo.

"I remember one day about three or four years ago you came running to my home and told me that the "stupid Eriol" had found out about your joke and he had won that time but that he would never win again."

Tomoyo was smiling.

"I also remember there was something weird about the way you said it. You had a very strange sort of smile in your face. I asked you what had happened and you didn't say anything." Said Sakura looking at her.

"yes… Eriol and I were also remembering about that day."

"What happened? You never told me."

"You are not going to believe this…"

**Flash back**

It was the day. The day when Tomoyo was going to have revenge on everything Eriol had done to her. She was sixteen but that didn't matter at all, she could still play a little joke on her best friend.

"Oh kami-sama this smells terrible…" said Tomoyo pouring a strange mixture in what seemed to be an empty lotion bottle. "Now all I have to do is change this bottle for the lotion he wears everyday and he'll regret messing up with me." She said smiling maliciously.

A few days earlier Eriol had given to her a beautiful bottle of body lotion which smelled delicious but which also had an enchantment. Everything that she got in touch with will automatically stick like glue but stronger. You can imagine what happened when she started combing her hair…

"Done!"

Tomoyo went to Eriol's house believing that he was not there because he had fencing practice that day. She climbed (yes…climbed… so as you can guess she was pretty psssd off.) up Eriol's room window and entered to change the bottle but the second she touched it Eriol appeared in the door.

"What in this world do you think you are doing?" asked Eriol smiling.

"I…um… brought a new lotion for you." Said Tomoyo innocently.

"Oh really?" he said taking the bottle from her hand.

"Yes! Try it. I can almost swear you will like it. I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess you caught me."

"Oh and why don't I try it on…YOU!"

He started chasing her all over the house and Tomoyo was running down the stairs to the front door but it was locked so she decided to get into the garden and then again climb but this time up a huge cherry tree he had in his backyard. Tomoyo thought she was safe but just then she heard a voice behind her.

"Did you really think that you could hide from me in my own house?"

"AAAAAAGH!" cried Tomoyo and lost equilibrium, she grabbed Eriol's shoulder and they both fell hard on the ground. Tomoyo on top of Eriol.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"You horrible little snake…" but before she could do anything Eriol stopped her rolling over and grabbing her hands, he now on top of her.

"Get off me!" she said angrily.

"I didn't hear a please" he said mocking her.

"Please? It was your fault what happened and besides that you are really-…"

But before Tomoyo could finish her sentence Eriol's lips were on hers silencing her. Tomoyo tried to move but she gave up feeling something weird in the pitch of her stomach when she felt his lips and then... his tongue…their first real kiss. They kissed for a little while and they didn't say a word, they just kept looking at each other still lying on the grass beneath that cherry tree.

**End of flash back**

"You have to be kidding me! I didn't know you two had kissed! Four years and not a word of this!" said Sakura smiling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I made him swear over Clow's grave that he wasn't going to tell anyone. I remember that I almost hit him in the face but I just couldn't, I sort of liked it." She said smiling.

"And I thought he was an innocent gentleman." Said Sakura laughing.

"He actually was an innocent gentleman. He was such a dope…He threw away the good lotion and the next day he smelled like onion and garlic with mashed insects and some old perfume I found in a box in my house."

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed remembering old days and had a great day. Then she took Sakura home.

"Sakura…Do you think I can talk to your brother?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sure! But he isn't home right now. He told me something about a job I don't remember."

"Oh it's fine just tell him I'd like to talk to him."

Sakura looked at her suspiciously. "If there was anything wrong you'd tell me right?"

"Of course I would silly!" She lied. "You are like my sister, never forget that! See you tomorrow."

"Good bye."

Tomoyo was heading towards her car when she heard a voice.

"How is my beautiful princess today?"

Tomoyo jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Kakero. You scared me." She said smiling.

"I wonder if you would like to have tea with me at my home."

"Um…your home?" she said nervously.

"Yes, is there something wrong about it?" he asked.

"Well… actually your house is kind of scary I don't like it that much after…well you know…"

"Fine…Where do you want to go?"

"To…You know? why don't we go just for a walk in the park?" she asked.

"Sure…"

Tomoyo knew that there was something wrong with Kakero since the last night they saw each other. This wasn't him. She knew something had happened to him because he was behaving weird and which was the reason for him to confess with his father. This wasn't right and she was going to find out. Once in the park they started walking and Kakero was telling her how amazing their wedding was going to be at which Tomoyo only answered with little smiles and nodding.

"…and the church will be perfect!" he said very happy.

"Church?" asked Tomoyo

"Yes. Oh! I forgot to tell you that my father is a very religious man and we are marrying in the church."

"I…didn't know that." She said a bit confused. "You bet he's very religious…"

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? No…no, Kakero, can I ask you something?"

"Sure my love."

"What happened that night that we went to the park?"

"What do you mean?" said Kakero not understanding.

"Yes, I mean, did you talk to your father that night?"

"Well yes…"said Kakero thinking hard trying to remember. "I remember I entered my room and started a discussion with my father but I can't remember exactly why. Then I started feeling ill. My father was very worried and he took care of me. Then we talked about my mom and how perfect life was when she was alive. I can't even remember how many days I was ill in my bed listening to my father telling me stories about my mom."

Tomoyo kept looking at him not completely believing what she was listening.

"After listening to all those wonderful stories I knew that I wanted to have her back and the only way was marrying you and I don't mind at all as you know that I love you."

He then got closer to Tomoyo trying to kiss her but she turned her head and he could only kiss her cheek.

"Kakero…I must be going."

"Can I drive you home?"

"Arista is coming for me thank you." She stood up and turned to him. "Are you sure that is what really happened."

"Well, that's what I remember… sure it did."

She nodded and said good bye with her hand and left.

Tomoyo-tenshi: ANOOOOTHER chapter done! Yes YES OHHHHH YES.

Mankiet: seriously sister…I think I'll have to tell him.

Tomoyo-tenshi: tell who?

Mankiet: Your boyfriend.

Tomoyo-tenshi: What?

Mankiet: That you are cheating on him with your laptop.

Tomoyo-tenshi: SHUT UP! (she throws a pillow in his face. Then she looks at readers.) Here is my chapter. Poor Tomoyo… Having to marry someone that she doesn't love in a twisted intention of making it old fashioned…Can it get worse? Oh yes…. Just wait to see the next chapter.

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…. Bye.

Oh and by the way if you want you can mail me I promise I'll answer as soon as possible but no e-mail is going to be ignored. Take care and be happy!


	9. Explanations and a New Challenge

Chapter 9 Explanations and a New challenge

"Do you think his father did something to him?" asked Touya taking his cup of coffee.

"I don't know…" Said Tomoyo looking at the table. "But… Listen, Touya I don't want to involve you more in this. I mean…I'm risking your life."

"If you wouldn't have told me I would have known by myself." He was looking at her. "You had been acting so weird…"

"I don't want you to do something or…" She looked at him. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"Don't worry Tomoyo. I'll be fine. We'll figure this out together."

"Thank you."

Tomoyo had decided to speak with Touya and see if he could help her discovered what had happened to Kakero. They had decided to see each other late at night in a café near Tomoyo's house.

"I'll walk you home." Said Touya getting up the table.

They walked until they got to Tomoyo's house then they said goodbye and Tomoyo went in. She noticed everything was very silent inside.

"Hello?" She couldn't see anyone. "Is somebody home?"

"Oh hunny… you're back."

Sonomi came out of the kitchen.

"Hello mother."

"Where were you? You were supposed to get back earlier." She said worried.

"I know mother… I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

Her mother looked at her.

"Listen baby, I know this entire problem let a horrible scar in you." She took her hands. "But don't let this ruin your life. There are people who love you and who care for you; you know that ve-…"

Sonomi was looking at Tomoyo's hand, she had seen the ring. Tomoyo had been very careful in the last days to avoid her mother from noticing it but tonight…she had failed.

"What is this honey…?" Asked Sonomi with a mixed feeling between emotion and surprise.

"I guess I'm getting married." Said Tomoyo showing her hand to her mother.

"Oh darling this is wonderful." She said hugging her daughter and starting to cry. "I knew it… I knew it." She said smiling. "I knew that he wasn't helping me with the business just for the fun of it, I knew Eriol was in love with you…"

"I'm not marrying him mother…"

"You're not… I don't get it…" said Sonomi looking at Tomoyo. "Who gave you this ring?"

"It was Kakero mom… I'm marrying Kakero Sanjoin."

Tomoyo talked to her mother for almost two hours trying to convince her that Kakero was the right man for her. Sonomi couldn't believe it but she gave up to the arguments of her daughter and decided to accept what she was saying.

"Congratulations angel." Said Sonomi kissing Tomoyo's forehead. "We should get some sleep now. It's getting late."

"Good night mom."

"Sleep tight baby." Then she went up stairs to her room.

Tomoyo went up stairs as well. She was feeling very tired because of all that had happened and she wanted to get some sleep, at least for this night. She opened her bedroom door and when she was about to turn the lights on she heard a strange noise.

"Arista? Is that you?"

Nobody answered. She tried to turn on the lights but they didn't work.

"Arista this is not even close to being funny now why don't you…"

A shadow came out from behind the curtains.

"Who is this…" asked Tomoyo very frightened.

"I'm afraid your dear Arista is out of duty today my dear…" It was Masato Tatsunaga.

"You!" she said taking a step back towards the door. She tried to grab the door knob.

"oh no no no… you don't want to do that. We don't want to wake up the whole house, do we?"

Tomoyo was looking at him with a frightened look.

"What do you want? What did you do to Arista?"

"She's fine my dear." He smiled at Tomoyo. "We just got her to bed a little earlier."

Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hands trying to stop herself from crying out loud.

"Oh do not worry. Tomorrow she'll wake up in her bedroom not remembering a single thing that happened today…"

"What do you want from me?" her voice was breaking and tears started to run down her face.

"I thought you were a quite intelligent woman, Tomoyo." He said getting close to her. "You poisoned my kid by telling him all those stupid things about me being evil… I had to take this on my own hands…"

"You did something to him…"

"Indeed my child, indeed. I couldn't let you act as the heroine and ruin my plans, now could I?" He was looking at her. "I thought that after what I did you would stay calmed but… I guess I was wrong…"

"What are you talking about…?"

Masato grabbed her arms and slammed her to the wall. Tomoyo let out a little scream. He looked angry, as a mad man. He was breathing heavily and Tomoyo could see his eyes were burning.

"Don't try to tell me you've been a good girl honey… You are just like you father… always trying to do the right thing…" she said angrily to her ear.

"I didn't…" Tomoyo tried to speak but Masato grabbed her neck not letting her finish.

"Listen to me princess and listen VERY carefully." He said in an angry whisper and shaking the poor girl. "If you don't want to start carrying dead people on your conscience then you better STOP acting so fucking stupid…!"

Tomoyo was trying to free herself but it was useless she was starting to feel dizzy as she wasn't able to breathe well. Noticing that Tomoyo was almost out of air Masato dropped her to the floor and Tomoyo started coughing trying to breathe again.

"You better be careful princess… I'm watching every movement. Everything you do, everywhere you go…" he said opening the bedroom window. "Oh and… don't bother trying to get the alarm; my men broke it before we came in."

He then went out the balcony and Tomoyo couldn't see how but he disappeared. She was trying to get air but there was something that didn't let her. A knock was heard at the door and Tomoyo could hear her mother's voice but it was far…far away. She started to feel her room was turning upside down, she wanted so hard to call her mother but after a few tries she gave up…

Masato arrived to his home and Kakero was expecting him in the living room.

"Where were you?" asked Kakero looking at him.

"I was fixing some broken issues…" he said passing him by.

"What did you do to her?" asked Kakero angrily making his father face him. "I swear that if you hurt her I WILL-…"

Masato hit the boy in the face making him fall backwards.

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU…FOR…" Masato shook his head and took a deep breath. "…for us son. Don't you want your mother back?"

Kakero backed up. "My…My mother…" Kakero fell on his knees looking at the floor. "Bring her back… no…NO! SHE DIED!" his hands were on his head. "This isn't right…I don't… she can't…"

Masato was looking at his son. He looked as if he was about to lose his mind. "I believe it's time for your medicine…" He helped Kakero get back to his feet and then called an assistant to get him back to his room.

"No one will ruin it this time… I swear…" said Masato to his son as he watched him being helped to his room.

The next day at Daidouji's Manor…

Tomoyo opened her eyes and found herself lying in her bed. She was trying to remember what had happened and then it all came back… she had been visited by Masato Tatsunaga to warn her about messing up with his plans but… was everything real, or just a horrible nightmare. She tried to turn her head but she had to stop as her head was aching with every movement she made. She noticed her mother was sleeping in a chair next to her. Trying not to wake her she got up her bed and walked towards the mirror, pulling back her hair she started to examine her neck which was also aching. She noticed there were markings on her skin, bruises, which where an evidence proving that what had happened the previous night was real.

"Tomoyo?" her mother woke up at last.

"Hi mom…"

Sonomi ran and hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh my god… I was so worried... what happened to you? I found you lying on the floor almost not breathing…"

"How did you…"

"I heard a noise coming from your bedroom a few moments after the power was out…"

"…so it was out in the whole house…" said Tomoyo trying to recall what had happened.

"I tried to open my bedroom door but it was stuck. I tried to call the guards but it seemed like everyone was gone. A few moments after Julia (A/N: her personal guard) opened my door and we went running to your bedroom to find you lying on the floor…"

Tomoyo sat on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Tomoyo please… tell me what happened?" said Sonomi grabbing her hands.

Tomoyo just shook her head.

"I… came into my room and tried to turn on the lights…"

"Yes…"

"I… started feeling sick and…and… I… I crashed against my desk chair and I fell on the floor…"

"…why were you feeling sick?" said Sonomi worried.

"I don't know I… guess it was…"

"We have an appointment with the doctor this afternoon."

"Mom, I'm fine really…"

"I don't care what you say or think, I'm taking you to the doctor whether you like it or not." Tomoyo just nodded. "I'm worried about you…" said her mother hugging her. " Don't tell me those bruises on your neck came out of nowhere."

Tomoyo didn't know how to hide this.

"I…" then something came to her mind. "Mom, I know this is not how I should behave but I guess Kakero and I got a little carried away yesterday…"

"TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!" said her mother almost scolding her. "What is wrong with you? Haven't I talked to you, taught you…I thought 20 years of a proper education will let you know…"

"I know mom… I'm so… embarrassed. I swear it won't happen again."

Tomoyo had her hands on her face. How in this world wasn't she going to feel embarrassed? She had received the most expensive education as far as she could remember. She didn't want her mother to think she had wasted all of this but it was the only way to keep her from thinking something else had happened the night before.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later." Sonomi walked towards the door and then turned her head. "I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm not here, all right?"

Tomoyo smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I love you baby…"

"I love you too mom…"

That afternoon…

"Our appointment is at seven hunny… I have to go back to the office but I'll be back on time to take you there…" she said kissing her cheek and preparing to leave. "If you need anything Arista is out your door… I don't want you to get up until I get back…"

"Don't worry mother, I'll be fine…"

Tomoyo's mother left her thinking about what she said had happened the night before. It seemed that Masato had everything planned to stop any possible interruptions to his "conversation" with her.

"Arista, come in please."

The lady came into Tomoyo's bedroom.

"Yes, miss?"

"Come please… sit here…" said Tomoyo pointing at the chair next to her bed.

Arista took off her glasses and was looking at her.

"What happened last night?" asked Tomoyo.

"I can't quite remember miss." Said Arista putting her hands on her lap. "I remember I was thirsty so I went to my room and took a glass of water from the jar I'm used to… Then I started feeling very tired. I sat down on my bed and in less than I expected I fell asleep."

"Didn't you hear anything that happened up here…?"

"No miss, Julia told me she tried to wake me up but I guess I was so tired she couldn't."

One of Tomoyo's maids knocked the door.

"Yes?"

The maid came into the room.

"Forgive the interruption, miss"

"It's ok Lilian what is it?" said Tomoyo smiling at her.

"Miss, Mr. Sanjoin is waiting in the living room. Should I tell him to come back later?"

"No, Lilian it's all right. Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll tell him miss." Said Arista standing up. "She should help you get dressed."

Tomoyo went down a few minutes later looking quite pale. She was wearing a small scarf around her neck to hide the bruises.

"Hello Kakero…"

"Hello…" he looked at her. "I heard you were ill…"

Tomoyo turned to the maid and Arista.

"I'll call you if I need anything, please leave us alone." She told them.

"Yes miss." They both answered and left the room.

There was a long silence before Kakero decided to break it.

"How are you?" he asked in a small voice.

Tomoyo didn't answer and seeing this Kakero ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo." He whispered in her ear. "I didn't know he was capable of controlling me in this way."

Tomoyo's eyes widened when she heard this.

"What are you…"

"Listen…" he said very close to her so that he could not be listened. "He has been using a kind of controlling drug on me. I found out a few days ago and I've succeeded in making my father believe I still take it…"

Tomoyo hugged him again.

"I thought I had lost you, Kakero… What happened that day?"

"I tried to stop him but he found out about us… When I got back home that night he was waiting for me. He put this shot on me and…"

Kakero suddenly stopped talking as he noticed that the scarf covering Tomoyo's neck had fallen revealing the bruises Masato had left when he grabbed her neck. Kakero couldn't believe his eyes.

"He…" Kakero dropped his head. "I swear he won't touch you again… I swear to you…"

Tomoyo started crying.

"I'm so afraid." She said trying to stop the sobs. "He could find out about you and… who knows what he might do to you this time…"

"He won't." he said to her. "We need to make him think he's winning. He's so much into his lab these days he won't notice I'm not taking his drug… He even bought my little performance last night…"

Tomoyo looked at him not understanding what he had said.

"Yesterday I acted as if I was going to lose my mind." He said smiling. "I'm getting good at making him believe me…"

"But what if he finds out?"

"Leave my father to me… You have your own problems." He said looking at Tomoyo's eyes. "I need you to do something to get Sakura's brother out of this."

"How did you..?"

Kakero shook his head. "We must take this on our own hands. We don't want to risk more lives Tomoyo…"

"You're right… I will try to fix this mess…"

Kakero looked at Tomoyo's hand and saw she was wearing the ring he had given her.

"Listen, Tomoyo. The things I said that night… I didn't…"

"It's ok Kakero, I understand…" said Tomoyo playing with her hands.

"Did you… tell him?" he asked trying to avoid Tomoyo's eyes.

A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Yes… I did…"

"And… how…"

"He'll be fine. It's the only way. He'll stay out of this…"

Kakero looked at Tomoyo's sad face taking with his hand the hair that was covering her eyes.

"I promise I'll get you back to him…"

She smiled at him and they stayed there without saying a word until Sonomi came back to take her to the doctor.

"Kakero…" said Tomoyo looking through the window while Kakero was driving her home from the doctor.

"Yes?"

"When you said… when you told me about the drug you father was using on you… how does it work?"

"I don't know." Said Kakero with a little sigh. "I guess I haven't told you he's a neurologist. He knows everything about the human mind and brain and how they work… He discovered several types of drugs which made the brain react in a certain way for example, he has a drug that can erase memory."

"My god… he can control almost every human being…"

"Well, his drugs are not that effective." Said Kakero smiling. "I helped him with the investigation. I never really had the chance to tell you but I studied medicine as well."

"Really? I would have never imagined…"

"Yes, these drugs can alter some brain patterns but just for a few hours. I haven't seen one of his drugs work for more than 24 hours. That's why he had me taking those pills regularly."

"How do you know how they work? Did… you make experiments on people…?"

Kakero wasn't facing her. "He tested them on the people he worked with at the hospital…"

"Do you mean… other doctors?"

"Yes, he would put the drug on the coffee or the sugar and study the results. Fortunately nobody was harmed…"

"How do you know that… those persons could have brain damage or something?"

"No, the drugs are still too natural to damage. My father still hasn't been able to break them so they are pretty harmless…"

"Wow…" said Tomoyo looking at the floor.

"What?" said Kakero looking at her.

"The more I know about your father, the more I fear he finds out about us again and… Only god knows what he can do…"

Kakero kept driving until they got to Tomoyo's home. They said goodbye to each other and Tomoyo went up the stairs to her mother's bedroom.

"Can I sleep here mom?"

She closed her eyes trying to catch some sleep but it was impossible as a question was pacing her mind over and over again… How was she supposed to get Touya out of this without him wanting to get back in...?

A/N: HELLOOOOO…. Another chapter done! Things are getting pretty much difficult here for our heroine as now she has to get Touya out of this… please reviewww + review and be happy!

See you next chapter!


	10. Unwanted Memories

A/N: Hi hi there everyone! I hope you're liking the story so far and thank you for your reviews. One little thing I must make clear… Maybe you have noticed that I like to plug in songs in some of my chapters. The thing is that I live because of music… yeap… even if it sounds dramatic hehe… I think that plugging in some songs in the chapter makes a lot easier for me (or that is what I think at least) to transmit you what I really meant in a certain scene. This is not a song fic I just like to give it a little "added value". Okok here we goooooo…

lear...

Chapter 10 Unwanted Memories

_I can't seem to be able to get to sleep. It's almost 3 am I the morning and even I'm so tired I can't get calmed down... How am I supposed to solve this problem?... I'm worried about Touya. I know that I shouldn't have involved him in this but… I was so… scared. I needed someone that could help me... but… what was I thinking?_

Tomoyo sighed as she let her head drop backwards and closed her diary.

"…How…"

She sighed as she was thinking about how to get Touya out of this. She tried hard but she was so tired. She decided to go downstairs and take a glass of water. While she was heading to the stairs she passed by the ballroom and stopped, starring at the door. She felt something was calling her and telling her to get in and, surrending to the feeling, she opened the door and stepped inside.

The whole room was only lit by the moonlight. It looked really cozy and just as she started to walk towards the window a memory crossed her mind like a lightning.

**Flashback**

Tomoyo started sobbing louder. Eriol didn't know what to say. He knew Tomoyo loved Sakura very much and that it was painful for her to know that she was going to be taken away.

"You know you're not alone Tomoyo." He said helping her to stand up. Tomoyo was looking at him. "I'll always be with you."

"Thank you." She said almost in a whisper.

Tomoyo slowly wrapped her arms around him and started crying again. Eriol hugged her tightly. They stood in each others arms for a long time.

**End of Flashback**

She leant her head against the big window thinking about that night, the night Sakura left and Eriol was there for her. She felt so bad on the inside every time she thought about the day she told him she was getting married. The way his eyes didn't look at her and the emptiness in her heart as she ran away from his house.

"If you knew…" she said to herself as she sighed his name…

"…Eriol…"

"…what..." he said sitting up in his bed as he heard a voice calling. Still a little bit confused about what he had heard he got up and walked into his bathroom to splash some water on his face and as he closed his eyes to the cool water he felt on his skin Tomoyo's face appeared into his thoughts making him wonder what she was doing.

"_I'm… I'm getting married…"_

Those words kept bouncing painfully inside his head.

"You crazy fool…" he said before dropping himself in his bed. "Get over it, she doesn't love you… You got your chance once and you let her go…"

**Flashback**

A week had passed since Tomoyo had succeeded in her practical joke for Eriol. Even two days after the incident with the lotion a slight smell still surrounded Eriol. She giggled as she remembered him sitting at the back corner inside the classroom and her teacher opening all the windows possible to let the smell escape out of the classroom.

It was late that afternoon. She had stayed at school until that hour because she had a solo to rehearse for the upcoming choir contest. She was walking towards her locker when she heard a familiar voice.

"…what is such a beautiful lady wondering around alone at this hour?" said Eriol behind her.

Tomoyo shivered as she heard his voice. She hadn't talked to him about the incident that happened in his house, no, not the stinky bottle but the one other thing she didn't want to remember… his gentle, warm and deep kiss that had captured her beneath that cherry tree.

Eriol noticed her shiver and a smirk appeared on his face. "Didn't mean to scare you…" He said teasing her.

Tomoyo turned around.

"Oh, don't worry, it's ok." She said in the same tone. "It's just that without that quite characteristic smell of yours it was almost impossible to know it was you…"

Eriol looked at the floor and with the same mischievous smirk on his face she approached Tomoyo leaning one arm on the closed locker and the other pointing at her face in a menacing way. She was still holding her books in her arms.

"Yes… that was a good one." He said in a low voice. Tomoyo had nowhere to turn but to his blue eyes. "So you had fun making me look like a total idiot and making me stink for almost three days, huh?" Tomoyo tried to look away as he leaned closer to her.

What the hell was he doing? Was he trying to get her by teasing her? Oh, no he wasn't… Tomoyo took a deep breath and then she raised her head to look at him straight in the eye.

"I guess the one having fun that day was you, wasn't it?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow and Tomoyo felt a lump in her stomach but she took courage and finally said:

"oh please… don't tell me you forgot about the incident in the cherry tree…"

Eriol took a step backwards as he blushed. He obviously remembered. How could he forget her silky perfect lips against his…? Tomoyo smiled at his reaction.

"what… you're not so cocky now, are you?" she was too blushing.

Eriol smirked at her.

"I haven't heard any complaints at the moment…" he said in a seductive voice trying to hide as hard as he could all his nervousness as he looked into her eyes.

Tomoyo's face grew cold.

"You know what Eriol Hiiragizawa? I'm tired of these games of yours. You always act cocky and preppy when we are at school or with others but when we are alone, like… that day…"

Eriol looked at her almost shocked at her reaction.

"If you like me just tell me and stop acting like such a jerk!"

They both were blushing at her last comment which sounded more like a demand. Eriol panicked and turned around running his hands through his hair not daring to face her; he did, in fact, like her… Liked her? She was everything to him. Since the first day she saw her with Sakura he almost fell head over feet at her beauty… Every day she was the only thing in his mind. He would spend his whole afternoon thinking on how to get, at least, an angry look from those beautiful amethyst eyes but… no, his pride got in front of him and he finally said with one of his smirks…

"Wow, I did get you that day, right? Tomoyo-hime?" (princess)

Tomoyo closed her fist as anger filled her whole body. Why was she bothering trying to clear up things with that jerk? He could be her best friend but he sometimes needed a good slap on his face. She threw the first thing she felt was in her hand at him and she giggled as her pencil eraser bounced off his head.

"Ouch!" he turned again to face her as he was touching with his hand the "attacked" spot on his head.

"You know? There's something _wrong_ with you… really…" she said smiling as she passed him by.

Eriol just kept looking at her with a smile on his face as she disappeared around the corner.

**End of Flashback**

Eriol smiled at the memory and then turned on his bed closing his eyes.

"Darling what are you doing? It's almost 4 o'clock in the morning…"

Tomoyo turned her head as she saw her mother standing on the kitchen entrance.

"mom! Why did you get up?" she asked looking at her.

"I heard noises downstairs and I didn't see you in bed. I supposed it was you." She sat beside her. "And… I wasn't able to sleep either."

Tomoyo was looking down at her glass of water. Sonomi saw the distress in her daughters face and she took her hand.

"…listen Tomoyo, I know you are going through a tough situation and with everything that happened… well, hunny, all these things happen because that is how life is. Every person in the planet has it's own problems. Some may be not as bad as yours, others may be worse but what is important is to know how to overcome adversities."

"… it's just that… I hate all this happened."

"I know hunny but you should always look at the positive side of it…"

"Positive sight?"

"You returned to us safely."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I wish I just had an ordinary life… just like everyone else does…" said Tomoyo sadly.

"Oh darling…" said Sonomi caressing her daughters face. "you have so many extraordinary gifts, how can you expect to have an ordinary life?"

Tomoyo smiled at her.

"Ever since you were born your father and I knew that you were going to be great… that someday you were going to shine on your own and we just prayed to be there and try to catch some of that wonderful light."

"I don't feel the same way mom…"

"Hunny, all your life, every single thing you did, you were the best. When you were 8 you joined the choir and got your first solo on the first contest! You were one of the best students in high school and all your college teachers tell me they are amazed by your capacity of doing business and I myself have been surprised by you when you help me in the company…"

Tomoyo sighed as she felt a big load being carried away from her shoulders as she heard her mother's words.

"You are only 20 years old my dear… Do not expect to have all the answers to your questions. There is a whole life waiting for you, don't let yourself drown in the past and try to figure out a great future always looking for hints in your everyday life…"

Tomoyo got up and hugged her mother.

"Thank you mom… I don't know where I'd be without you."

Sonomi kissed her forehead. "Better now?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Well now let's get upstairs and try to sleep a little."

And they both went up to bed falling deeply asleep.

"Onii-chan! Pick up the phone!" Sakura yelled at her brother as the phone rang but no body answered.

"Onii-chan? Is anybody home?" she yelled again as she picked up the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Sakura?"

"Oh, hi Tomoyo! I didn't know it was you." She said smiling.

"Listen am… Kakero had to go out of town and he won't be back until tomorrow and well as Li and your father went into that one day "new family" trip I was thinking, why don't we eat together?"

"That would be wonderful! I just have to wait for my brother to come back… it seems he's just disappeared."

"Sure! I'll pick you up at 2 pm ok?"

"That's fine for me…"

"Ok then, see you later Sakura."

"Um Tomoyo." She said before hanging up. "Are you sure everything is all right?"

Tomoyo smiled and she said. "Yes, Sakura, now everything is just fine."

Sakura hung up the phone and then she walked downstairs trying to find her brother.

"Why does he do that?" she said walking into the kitchen and she found a note on the table.

_I'll be back in the afternoon._

_Touya_

"OK… now that was the weirdest note he has ever wrote to me." She then turned towards the window. "What made him run away like that?"

Touya was running as fast as he could. After hearing her voice on the phone he found the need to see her, she had gone away to England for too long.

"Hello Touya…" said Kaho looking at him who was starring at her almost not believing his eyes. "come on… sit down. I would love to talk to you, it's been a long time…"

Sakura and Tomoyo were eating and chatting in a little restaurant downtown. They were remembering things about their childhood and Sakura's card quest.

"It's almost incredible all this things happened…" said Tomoyo with a smile on her face.

"Yeah… I remember how scared I was and every time I had to chase a card you would make me a new outfit and tape every movement I made."

"Oh… I would have loved to show those videos at your wedding." Tomoyo giggled at the thought. "But I guess it would have been a little too complicated to explain some activities in those videos…"

"I know… actually I never mentioned anything to my father, I mean… even if Touya knew I don't think my dad would understand… I sometimes didn't understand it myself."

"Well, this kind of things weren't exactly usual…"

"I know. And then with Eriol almost trying to kill me a couple of times…" she was looking at Tomoyo trying to unmask her looking for a glimpse or something that could reveal her feelings. Tomoyo just smiled down at her cup of tea. "I'm just glad I had Kero and Yue next to me…"

"Sakura… speaking of Yue…"

Sakura looked at her.

"I have always wondered. How do you do to talk to him?"

"Well, when I want to speak with him I tell Yuki and then Yue comes to me."

"And… does Yuki know what you talk about with him."

"No, they both told me that even when they share the same body they are two independent and different persons. As you know Yuki is kind and very gentle and Yue… well he's a little bit more… serious."

"Oh I see…"

"I remember he once told me something that really surprised me a lot…"

"What was it?"

"I don't know why I never told you this Tomoyo but, he said he felt a kind of special energy in you…"

Tomoyo didn't understand what she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… just think about it. Every time I was in danger you managed to find me or even point danger to me. Like the day the "forest" card almost turned my home upside down you appeared on the door when it had me hanging upside down… and also…"

"Sakura…" said Tomoyo interrupting her. "Those were nearly coincidences. There is nothing beyond my good intuition…"

"Intuition? Tomoyo, once when we were little I remember I went with my father to shop and I lost him in the crowd. I was looking for him and I didn't notice I was going to cross a street and just before crossing it I heard your voice calling my name behind me. I thought it was you so I turned around and I expected to see you but I didn't and at that very moment a car had passed at full speed on the street honking at me. I must say that if I haven't heard your voice I would have been killed…"

"Yeah, you told me about that day…"

"You see?"

Tomoyo smiled at her. "Well, I guess if Yue said it, there must be a bit of truth in it."

Sakura sighed. "You know there's a spell, a calling spell about Yue now that I remember. If you call his name before Yuki notices you he appears almost immediately without him noticing or knowing you were talking to Yue."

"But wouldn't that get him angry? I mean… Yue." asked Tomoyo.

"Well, It does… sometimes, but it only works for people like me or Eriol. I guess it is because of the energy we possess. Touya once tried it after he gave him his energy but he just found Yuki telling him that didn't work anymore… Who knows… maybe you can try it some day."

"Oh no!" said Tomoyo with a smile. "I don't want Yue to dislike me more than he does."

Sakura looked at her. "Oh come on Tomoyo! He doesn't dislike you. You know he's not a normal being, his feelings are hard to tell… he's still harsh on me some times…"

"I guess we will never know…" said Tomoyo turning around to the waitress. "The check please, miss."

Tomoyo was pacing the idea on her mind. She was thinking about what she had been talking about with Sakura.

"Yue is my last resource…" she said walking towards Yuki's house. "I hope he can help me."

Tomoyo had decided to ask Yue for help. If what Sakura said was true then she would be able to speak to Yue without Yuki even noticing it and see if he could help her with Touya. She shivered at the idea of the spell not working or Yue not wanting to help her but she had to try even if she had to stand the strange glances he used to give her.

She arrived at Yuki's house but she didn't know what to do to call Yue without him seeing her. She was at his door and rang the bell.

"Coming!" a woman's voice was heard and Tomoyo gasped trying to run away before she was noticed. "Miss! Can I help you?" She had been caught in the run and turned around.

"Good night m'am… I'm sorry for the intrusion…"

"Oh don't worry dear." Said the old woman with a warm smile. "Were you looking for someone?"

"…um..yes! actually…" Tomoyo bit her lip. "….um is Yuki at home?" she said almost falling on her knees as she felt a lump in her stomach.

"Oh yes, he's inside. Come in please!"

"Oh no m'am thank you but… I'm in a bit of a hurry…"

"All right then I'll tell him you are here…" she said heading towards the house but suddenly she stopped and turned around. "What did you say was your name dear?"

"Oh, just tell him I'm an old friend, please."

**Inside the house…**

"Yuki, darling."

"Yes, grandma?" he said in the same everyday calmed and charming voice.

"There is a girl at the entrance door who says she's an old friend of yours."

"why didn't she enter?" he asked a bit confused.

"She said she's in a bit of a hurry… She looked a little bit nervous."

"Well then I guess I'll see her."

Yuki walked to the entrance door and he opened it seeing no one. He took a step outside and turned his head trying to see if anyone was there but he saw no body.

"how strange…" he said scratching the back of his head but just then he heard a voice behind him which echoed in his head…

"Yue…" said Tomoyo standing behind him.

A golden light started drawing a sign on the floor at Yuki's feet and a big pair of beautiful wings surrounded him just to reveal a few moments later a beautiful being dressed in white with long silver hair which cascaded down his back. Tomoyo was looking at him in wonder and almost not believing it had work.

"What…do you think… you are doing?" Said Yue in a cold voice not facing her.

Tomoyo was looking at the floor. "I'm sorry… but I needed to talk to you…I need your help."

"I'm not at your service, lady." He said turning around and looking at Tomoyo's distressed face. "Who told you about this?"

"Sakura… but I didn't think it would work…"

"I hope you don't find this amusing as you know perfectly I can't help to respond to your call."

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble…"

"Is that silly spell…" He remained silent for a moment.

"Where did this it come from?" said Tomoyo trying to go on with the conversation.

"Clow once told me that I was supposed to help every mystical being who needed me, but it was only going to happen if they knew how to call me."

Tomoyo's eyes widened at his last commentary. "wow, wait a second… Mystical…being?"

"A mystical being is any person or any body that possess a magical energy."

"You mean…that I…"

"Yes, I can sense a magical energy in you. It's not very strong but still…"

"Yuki, is everything all right?" The woman stepped outside the house but saw no body.

"What is it grandma?" An old man was behind her.

"Yuki disappeared grandpa, he was just right here speaking to a beautiful young lady."

"well, grandma, young love… we used to do the same thing back in our times." She said grabbing her hand.

She just smiled at her and they both walked inside the house.

"Where are you taking me?" said Tomoyo looking at Yue.

"To a safe place where we can talk without interruptions."

At the moment Yue heard Yuki's grandmother approaching he carried Tomoyo, bridal style, and jumping into the air he started heading towards the top of the Tokyo tower. They didn't make a sound the whole journey and Yue noticed that Tomoyo was grasping into his clothes as they were reaching the top of the Tower.

"I won't let you fall…" he said to her and a few moments later they were speaking at the top of the tower. Tomoyo told him the whole story and Yue just listened without saying a word or showing any emotion at all. There where moments in which Tomoyo almost felt she was talking to a wall.

"…and what am I supposed to do?" he finally asked looking at her with his arms crossed.

"I don't know…" she said with her hands on her cheeks and leaning against her knees. "I don't know if you can actually do it but I was thinking about doing something with what he knows… I mean could you make him forget I ever mentioned anything to him?"

Yue started to walk towards the edge of the balcony.

"I can cloud those memories but I can't take them away totally."

"Do you mean those memories will stay there but…"

"I mean he won't be able to remember everything that happened but he will still have a hint. You will have to convince him otherwise if he thinks you are in danger."

She nodded and sighed just as if someone had just told her all her problems were solved.

"We must go back now…" he said walking towards her. "your mother will make a scandal if she finds out you're missing again."

Yue took Tomoyo back landing a few blocks away from her home making sure nobody saw them.

"Thank you." She said as he placed her safely on her feet. Yue just turned around and walked a few steps but then he stopped.

"Why did you come to me?" he asked her not turning around.

Tomoyo was surprised at his question. "Because I knew you were the only one who could do this…and…"

Yue made a gesture which seemed he was going to turn his head but he stopped. Tomoyo continued.

"I know you are the one person who cares the less about… well, my situation, so I figured you were the only one who were going to stay out of this…"

He stayed quiet for a second. "I don't know what makes you think that way…" he said in his usual cold tone and he disappeared from Tomoyo's sight.

She stayed there without moving and looking at the sky.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean anyways?"

A/N: wahoo! Another chapter done o. A bit longer than the usual ones I must say…I liked this one a lot as I feel that there is a glimpse of hope after all that happened to her. Tomoyo is discovering there is a lot of people that care for her. She's also realizing she's got friends she had never considered before… At least everything will be all right even if it is just for a few days.

Thanks again for your reviews and I must say… I'm sorry if this story is making some of you grab a couple of Kleenex while reading it but not everything is gloomy in Tomoyo's life, you will discover that next chapter….

Bye byeee!


	11. The reencounter

A/N: hello there my young padawans! (hahahahhahhahahha My French teacher used to say that to us ) Here's a new chapter wahoo. I hope you liked it as this is not as depressive as the others… Revieewwwwwww and take care!

Chapter 11: The reencounter

Touya was heading back home after his reencounter with Kaho. The moment he saw her he felt a lump in his stomach as they didn't say goodbye the last time she left. He had missed her and she had missed him too… right? Kaho had always been quite impervious and even though he was still in love with her and she knew it she still behaved as if they were and always had been just friends. Touya was submerged in his own thoughts when he heard a particular voice behind him.

"She back, isn't she?"

"Good night Yue-san…" said Touya turning around. "What are you doing here? Is Sakura all right?"

"Is not because of her I came here actually…" he said looking at the sky. "Is the Daidouji girl I want to speak about with you…"

Touya' s face was full with distress beginning to think something might have happened to her.

"Is she…"

"She came to me today and told me about some past events." Yue was looking at Touya's eyes.

"oh, I see. I supposed she told you she's in a grave danger."

"she also told me she was worried about you…"

"Worried?"

"I want you to try to tell me what she told you about all this."

Touya tried to remember but as the memories tried to get to his head there was something that didn't allow them to get completely to him, he noticed Yue was concentrating on him and he told him in anguish.

"What are you doing?" he said approaching him.

"I'm sorry Touya but I can't let you get into this… as she told me, you could get harmed."

"But Tomoyo has no one to go to! I'm the only one who can help her!"

Yue raised a hand and Touya stopped.

"Fine…" said Touya to him. "I guess there must be a reason for this…Do whatever she told you, just… don't leave her alone. I know, even if you refuse to admit it, you do care for her…"

"Then why are you still worried?" Yue put a finger on Touya's forehead and a blue light came out of it making Touya close his eyes for a moment and then to open them again.

"Yue?" said Touya as if he hadn't seen him in all this time. Yue just gave a sort of smile to him and then flew away leaving poor Touya way too confused.

The next day…

Kakero and Tomoyo were taking a walk near the park and chatting about some things…

"Everything is almost ready for the wedding." Said Kakero looking at Tomoyo. "We're going to have to wait after that and then try to make another move against my father."

"wedding…" she just said to herself with her sight lost in her thoughts.

Kakero took her hand.

"Listen, I know this is not easy for you and neither it is for me but this time we can't rush anything. We must be very careful, we must not make any suspicious movements and you know that…"

"Where is your father now?" asked Tomoyo looking at him.

"He went back home at Germany; he will come back in time for our wedding."

"At least he's far away for now." Tomoyo smiled at him. "Germany…"

"Did you like it?"

"What?" she said looking at him with a confused look.

"Germany, my home?"

"What… do you mean? I've never been to Germany before."

Kakero sighed.

"I guess that with everything that happened you never had the chance to ask where the place you were trapped in was…"

Tomoyo was speechless…

**Flashback**

She approached the window and opened the curtains. She was astonished by the beauty of the view. She started wondering if she was still in Japan. Everything looked so different…

"It's time to get you back home dear." Said Masato entering Tomoyo's bedroom. "We are just waiting for you…"

Tomoyo looked at him with anger in her eyes then dropped her head without attempting to move. Masato called for Rochelle who got into her room bringing a small glass with what looked like water in it.

"Now precious, you must take your medicine…" he said taking the glass and handing it to Tomoyo who just raised her head to look at him still not moving. "Don't worry, it is just a sedative. Believe me, it will be a more pleasant journey if you sleep for a few hours… It's a long way back" Tomoyo didn't make a move.

Masato grabbed Tomoyo's arm forcefully making her gasp.

"It's your choice child, either you make it easy for you or I'll make it easy for me…" he said pointing with his head to one of his men holding a syringe on one hand. Tomoyo looked at the man and then again at Masato. "So…"

With a harsh movement Tomoyo freed her arm and took the glass to drain it into her mouth. It tasted like sugar with alcohol.

"Good girl. Now sit down please, we don't want you to hit the floor hard and get hurt…"

Tomoyo's sight started to cloud as he heard Masato's voice further and further away.

**End of flashback**

"Do you mean we were…?" she said with a shocked look.

"yes… we were at Germany…"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No but…the other day when you invited me to have tea at your home…"

"We have a home here. If you remember, we actually never had tea and you never went to my home."

At first Tomoyo thought it sounded way too ridiculous to be true but then she realized it actually made sense to her. She had so many questions for him so they started talking about many things Tomoyo had seen at his house until it was almost time for lunch. Kakero took Tomoyo home and he told her he had to go to Germany with his father as he had talked to him.

"I'll be back in a week…" he said walking her to the house entrance.

Tomoyo smiled at him and with a hug she kissed his cheek.

"Please, take care." She told him.

Kakero just nodded and returned to his car. Tomoyo watched him as he left, praying for him to return safely and for his father not to discover their new plan.

A few days later…

Tomoyo had just returned home from Sakura's house. She was about to open the door but she stopped as she heard her mother's voice approaching from inside the house.

"Oh Tomoyo, you're here!" Sonomi came almost running out of the house.

"Mother! What is it?" said Tomoyo looking at her. Sonomi took out from her portfolio a big yellow envelope.

"Please take this to the bank and tell Mr. Shisey that here are the papers he asked me for." She said hanging the envelope to Tomoyo. "I need you to go NOW, he's leaving in about half an hour and I have to go back to the company. Could you do it please hunny?"

"No problem mom…"

"Great! I'll see you later baby." She kissed Tomoyo's forehead and then left like a bullet followed by her guards. Tomoyo smiled at this as she loved the times when her mother was glowing with happiness and always running to catch a meeting.

She went inside the house and took her car keys but then left them again as she felt a desire to walk downtown. It was not so far and, if she left now, she would be there in time to catch Mr. Shisey. It was a sunny and beautiful day and Tomoyo was happily walking towards the bank when she saw Yuki walking towards her.

"Hello Tomoyo!" he said saluting her. Tomoyo felt a lump in her stomach remembering what happened a few nights before. "Where are you going?" he asked in his normal warm voice which made Tomoyo smile.

"My mother asked me to go to the bank and arrange some issues she has."

"You will never change Tomoyo. Always sunk in business." He said smiling at her. "I won't steal more time from you. As always it was nice seeing you."

"Take care Yuki." She said as they both left in opposite directions. Tomoyo sighed in relief and then continued walking towards her destination.

Tomoyo spent almost two hours at the bank as there were some problems with the papers her mother had given her. She came out almost at 4 pm feeling tired and very hungry as she hadn't eat yet.

"Two hours…two hours!" she said angrily and walking quickly as she was remembering what happened at the bank. "all he had to do was plot the number in the computer but noooo… he had to go and sti…" she had to stop as she crashed against someone bouncing of and landing on the floor.

The young man turned around helping Tomoyo to get up.

"I'm sorry I just…" She stopped as she saw who she had crashed with.

"Are you all right?" Said Eriol helping her stand up.

"Yes…" she smiled at herself. "I'm sorry, I did not see you…"

"Well, I noticed that. You almost run over me." He said smiling at her.

Tomoyo smiled at him too and there was a short silence between them. They both fell awkward as it was the first time they spoke after they had breakfast almost two weeks ago. Since then they had been avoiding each other.

"I guess I must be going now." He said sighing.. "It was good to see you…" He started walking away.

"Eriol wait!" Tomoyo walked towards him. "Please, I don't want to keep doing this. I mean… we haven't spoke in almost two weeks! Why don't we just…try to make things easier for both of us. I don't want to live like this anymore…"

Eriol looked at her and then he said with a smile. "Have you eaten yet?"

They both walked into a restaurant nearby. They started chatting about this and that with a lot of long silences and strange feelings, shy smiles and sights. It was late after they finished and they decided to go for a walk in the city.

"And… how is Kakero?" he finally said after a long silence.

"He's fine thanks. He had to go out of town for a few days."

"Really?"

"Yes, he had to go back to Germany. His father needed him there."

"Tomoyo, now that I remember, I wonder what his family look like. Have you met his family?"

"Yes…" she said shivering at the memory.

"Is there something wrong?" said Eriol noticing this.

"No… " She said crossing her arms. "It's getting cold out here."

Eriol took his jacket off and put in Tomoyo's back.

"better?" he asked smiling at her. She nodded and they continued walking until they got to Tomoyo's house.

"Thank you for your company today." Said Eriol kissing Tomoyo's hand making her blush.

"No, thank you Eriol." She said smiling at him.

"I'll see you one of these days then."

"You can be sure of that." She then waved a hand at him as he started walking away.

Tomoyo turned to open the entrance door but gasped as she felt a hand in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

Tomoyo turned around and looked up to a pair of beautiful light blue eyes.

"Yue!" said Tomoyo with surprise.

"I just came to tell you that I saw Touya the other night. I did what you asked me."

Tomoyo's eyes started filling with tears of joy and, before Yue could even notice, she caught him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, thank you."

Yue's hard face softened as he saw the girl crying. He just put a hand on the back of her head and Tomoyo separated from him and started wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry…"

Yue gave her an "it's all right" look and then turned around and disappeared. She then took a deep, calming breath.

"Well, I guess this day was not bad at all." And with a smile she entered her home.

"KAIJUUUUUU!" Touya shouted with the phone in his hand.

"I AM NOT A KAIJU!" said Sakura getting in the kitchen.

"The piece of squid is on the phone." He said hanging the phone to Sakura.

"Stop calling him like that!" she said blocking the phone so that Shaoran couldn't hear their discussion.

"You've always said you liked my sincerity." He said teasing her.

"Shhht…" she said slapping him in the back of his head.

"Don't start…" he said standing up.

"Hey! Easy there. Woman with baby at the phone, now, shut it."

Touya dropped again in his chair.

"I'm sorry hunny." Said Sakura taking the phone.

"_It's ok darling… I know how difficult it is to deal with SOME people…"_

"I heard that squid!" shouted Touya.

"Ok now you two stop it. I'll take this in my room." She said climbing up the stairs. "Hunny, don't do that! It's incredible that you two can behave as civilized persons."

"_I'm sorry darling. I guess I got carried away…"_

"What am I going to do with you…" said Sakura shaking her head.

"_Have I told you that I love you?"_ said Shaoran in a childish way which made Sakura giggle.

"I love you too."

"_Listen, darling. We have to go back to Hong Kong tomorrow. My parents just called me and it seems there are problems with some papers of the house."_

"Tomorrow?"

"_I'm on my way there but I wanted you to know so you can start packing. We're leaving at 10 am."_

Sakura sighed. "Ok darling. I'll see you here then." And she hung up. Then she went down the stairs again to find her brother in the same position she had left him. "I'm leaving tomorrow." She said looking at him.

"What!" he said standing up.

"Shaoran just told me there were some problems at Hong Kong so… we're leaving at 10 am tomorrow."

"And can't he handle them alone? What is his problem? You can stay here."

Sakura shook her head. "No Touya. He's my husband and I must be with him now and always."

Touya just smiled at her comment.

"Well in other things… now that I remember, I never had the chance to ask you. Why did you leave like that the other day?" said Sakura remembering the note he had left her. "You just left me a note and didn't appear until late at night. I didn't even hear when you came back."

"I had to go and see someone…"

"so…" said Sakura trying to make him tell her everything.

"An old friend…" he said making an attempt to leave the room. Sakura recognized the look in her brother's eyes.

"Mizuki-san is back, right?"

Touya nodded.

"And… what happened? Why are you like this?" she asked worried about her brother.

"We… had a cup of tea the other night and she told me she… she got married… 4 months ago."

"oh…" said Sakura sadly. "Are you ok?"

Touya turned and smiled at her.

"I'm a bit hungry."

"All right then. Let me prepare dinner…" she smiled at him too and they didn't mention Mizuki for the rest of the night.

Tomoyo entered her room and noticed she was still wearing Eriol's jacket. She took it off and placed it in her bed trying to ignore the scent in it but failing. She then took it again and held it in her arms, closing her eyes and breathing in the wonderful scent. It smelled like him…

**Flashback**

Eriol put his hands around Tomoyo´s waist and embraced her. They didn't move, not an inch. He couldn't believe she was back, with him. Tomoyo felt like a shock running through all her body while Eriol ran his fingers up and down her arms. They looked into each other's eyes and Tomoyo was once again was trapped in those midnight blue orbs. Eriol slid his fingers up and down in her back with his other hand around her waist; she couldn't do anything but keep looking at him... as if she were hypnotized she started to get close to him. She wanted so badly to kiss him. She loved him… she wanted to get _closer...closer..._

"Miss!"

Tomoyo jumped as she hard a knock in her door. She then placed again the jacket on her bed and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready." Said the maid bowing.

"Thank you Ritsko, I'll be down in a minute."

The maid bowed again and left.

"Three frights in a day…" she said laughing. "Not bad." And she went downstairs to take dinner with her mother.

At the Hiiragizawa Manor…

Eriol entered the mansion drowned in his thoughts. He almost couldn't believe what had happened that night… Tomoyo and him walking and having a great time like before. There had been quite a lot of awkward moments in between them but that didn't stop them from having a great evening.

"Master!" said Spinnel waling towards Eriol. "It's good to have you back. Specially with that… whatever you call that sack of guts running arou…"

Spinnel noticed Eriol wasn't really paying attention.

"…and then the bomb exploded and we all died…" said Spinnel trying to get Eriol's attention which didn't work. "Miss Daidouji is cutting the grass outside."

"What?" he said coming back from his inner self.

"Oh so that's what it is. I guess you saw Miss Daidouji today…"

"Yes, I actually had lunch with her and we went for a walk near the park."

"I see the reason of your behavior."

"She's so damn beautiful…"

"Master, in my humble opinion. I don't think is healthy that if she's marrying another man you're still suffering because she's not with you."

"I know but… she's just… perfect. The way she laughs, the way she walks, the way she looks at me… everything… I… I can't get her out of my mind."

"That's because you're in love."

"I have to call her…" he said rushing upstairs.

"Master wait! It's almost midnight!"

Eriol didn't listen to him and just took the phone and dialed Tomoyo's cell phone.

…

Tomoyo wasn't asleep. She couldn't get the handsome gentleman with beautiful blue eyes out of her head and just as if she had called him her cell phone started to ring.

"He…hello?" But no voice was heard. "Is anyone there?" She heard the call had been cut.

"Who was that?" she said starting on her cell phone menu until he got to received calls…

_The stinky English man  12:07 am._

"I can't believe I still have him by that name." she said giggling. "Why did he call at this hour?"

Tomoyo tried to call him back but just heard a woman's voice on the phone.

"_The number you called is out of service..."_

"I guess I'll have to call him tomorrow." And she turned around and closed her eyes thinking about her wonderful day.

A/N: Another chapter doneee yeeeaaaaaaaahhhh! Hope you liked it. Be good and if you're naughty be sure to call me! MWAHAHAHAHA….


	12. There and back again

a/N: Hi ppl! Hehe.. I'm so sorry for updating soooooo late but I've had some real and good vacations in a long time and I went to the beach… I deserved it… hehe.. buuuuuttt well here I'm back all powered up so don't worry I'll be updating every one or two weeks at MOST. I promisse. Well… here we gooo Reviewww and reviewww…

Chapter 12 There and back again….

"What the hell do you think you are doing…?" said Eriol to himself as he hung the phone. He then ran his hands through his hair pacing around his room like he used to do when he was nervous. "Come on you idiot YOU lost her… but…" he said dropping himself in bed and thinking about the day.

The next morning at Kinomoto's house

Sakura opened her eyes as the sunlight entered her room through the window. She and her husband had decided to leave everything ready for the trip back to Hong Kong the night before so that they wouldn't be on a rush in the morning. They had fallen asleep hugging each other tightly as they used to. Sakura looked up at the face of her sleeping husband and smiled as she thought he looked like a little kid. She kissed his lips tenderly trying not to wake him up and she sighed as a thought came into her mind.

**Flashback**

"Yes? You said yes?" asked Sakura not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes! Isn't it great? He is so kind and I… love him." Said Tomoyo happily.

"Oh don't insult my intelligence Miss. Daidouji. It is OBVIOUS that you are in love with no other than Eriol."

"That was long time ago…"

**End of flashback**

The way Tomoyo had said it didn't sound convincing to Sakura. She wondered if her best friend was going to wake up with the same joy and love Sakura felt for her husband.

"good morning." Said Shaoran in a drowsy voice and kissing Sakura's hand.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yeap…what time is it?"

"Almost 7 o'clock…" she said looking at her clock in the bedside table.

Shaoran kissed again Sakura's hand and got up to the bathroom. Sakura stayed in bed and took her cellphone to call Tomoyo.

"_yes?"_ said Tomoyo.

"good morning Tomoyo!" said Sakura cheerfully. "I hope I didn't wake you up…"

"_Oh no don't worry. I'm actually taking breakfast."_ Tomoyo used to wake up very early in the morning.

"I hope you enjoy it…"

"_Yes, thanks."_

"Listen… I'm going back to Hong Kong."

"_Oh no…"_ said Tomoyo sadly_. "I thought you were staying a little longer."_

"Me too but there are some issues we must solve there."

"_When are you leaving?"_

"Today… our flight is at 12 o'clock but we must leave at 10 am."

"_What! Oh gosh! All right, I'll take you to the airport. I'll be there at 10 am sharp all right?"_

"Tomoyo really, we don't want to bother you. Don't worry, we can take a cab."

"_Are you serious? Do you think you're leaving without saying good bye? Of course you are not! I'll see you there later, say hi to Shaoran!"_ Said Tomoyo and then hung the phone.

Sakura smiled and placed the phone in the bedside table and then she covered herself with the bed sheets.

"I'm hungry." Said Shaoran coming out of the bathroom and getting inside the covers next to Sakura.

"I'll go down and make us some breakfast…"

Sakura tried to get up but her husband grabbed her hand and made her lie again in bed. He then got on top of her and, giving her a mischievous look, started kissing her neck.

"Hunny…" said Sakura stopping Shaoran who looked at her. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am." He said kissing her lips. "I'm having my own cherry pie for breakfast, right here, in bed." He said staring to kiss again her neck and all the way down to her belly which made Sakura giggle.

"Shaoran… wait!" she said in between giggles and pushing her husband apart.

"What?" he said smiling at her.

"We are still in my father's house. He AND my brother are sleeping in the rooms next to this."

"Oh don't worry cherry pie." He said to her ear in a seductive whisper. "I promise to eat every inch of you without making any… noticeable sound…"

Sakura blushed and smiled at her husband.

"I love you so much…"

And they stayed in bed loving each other until it was time for them to get ready to leave.

"Mom?" said Tomoyo entering her mother's bedroom.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm taking Sakura and Shaoran to the airport." She said taking her car keys.

"Oh, are they leaving so soon?"

"Yes, they must return to Hong Kong to arrange some things at their home."

"All right then hunny, tell Arista to drive safely."

"I'm taking the car, mom." She said leaving.

"You'll see her at the airport then…" Said Sonomi making Tomoyo roll her eyes and leave as fast as she could.

She arrived to Sakura's house and rang the door bell, Touya opened the door.

"Hi Tomoyo!" he said with a smile.

Tomoyo froze when she saw him but then smiled back.

"Come in! My sister and her pet are waiting for you…" he said with a smirk making Tomoyo giggle.

"I heard that!" Sakura shouted from the other room.

They arrived at the airport and it was time for Sakura and Shaoran to go to their gate so they said good bye to each other and then left promising Tomoyo they would call as soon as they got to Hong Kong. Touya looked at Tomoyo's sad face.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me to have fun, yippe!" said Touya in a sarcastic way smirking at Tomoyo making her smile.

"Well then I guess you can walk back home…" she said pointing a menacing finger to him.

"Miss…" said Arista to Tomoyo. "Your mother is on the phone."

"Yes mom" said Tomoyo taking the cell pohone.

"_Hunny, I need Arista to come back and do me a favor. Who's with you?"_

"Um… well, no one important." She looked at Touya. "Just Touya."

He poked his tongue at her like a child which made her giggle.

"_Oh… I thought Eriol was with you…"_

"Eriol?" Tomoyo shivered at the sound of his name. Touya noticed it and frowned. "No mom… I haven't seen him lately."

"_Well hunny I guess Touya will take care of you. Give the phone to Arista…Drive safely."_

"Thanks mom…Here…" said Tomoyo to Arista hanging her the phone. Then she turned towards Touya. "Come… mom wants you to babysit me…"

Touya smiled at her and they both went to the car.

"I like that song." Said Touya turning up the volume on the car radio. Tomoyo just kept driving.

"Tomoyo…" said Touya looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I don't know why but… well, you know I'm kind of a very perceptive person and… well I don't know why I feel there is something wrong happening to you and you won't tell me."

Tomoyo remembered Yue has warned her about this so she took a deep breath and said;

"and, why do you think that?"

"Many things. The way you have been acting in the last months, that guy, Kakero who I, for some reason, don't like…"

Tomoyo smiled at him.

"And… call me a liar if you want but I think you've fallen for the English jerk."

_((- Oh gosh…. Oh gosh ok ok…. Calm down…. Breathe…. Breathe… BREATHE….))_

She took a deep breath and said.

"Many things have happened in the last months. I guess it's just everything, including the…kidnap… I've been a little distracted…"

They arrived and Touya got out of the car.

"Even if Sakura is gone for now you know you can still call me any time ok?" said Touya through the car window.

"Don't worry, I will." And she then drove back home feeling relieved as Touya was not in danger anymore.

"Welcome back miss." Said one of Tomoyo's maids as she entered the house.

"Thank you Ria." She said smiling at her. "Is my mother still here?"

"No miss, she left about an hour ago."

"Oh I see… well." She said starting to walk.

"um… miss?"

"yes?"

"Mr. Hiiragizawa is here."

Tomoyo looked at her feeling a lump in her stomach as she heard this.

"He has been waiting for about an hour…" said the maid taking Tomoyo's jacket.

She didn't say anything and just rushed into the living room and before opening the door she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Calm down…" she said to herself and entered the room.

The moment she entered Eriol stood up.

"Hello Tomoyo."

"Hi…"

Another long silence.

"um… what are you doing here?" she asked at last.

"oh well…" he cleared his throat. "I wanted to um…apologize…" he said looking at the floor.

Tomoyo just gave him a questioned look.

"for calling you so late…"

"Oh…" Tomoyo smiled.

"I didn't wake you up right?"

"oh no… don't worry I was… reading." –_aha… reading…- _She thought to herself.

Another long silence.

"I have to go…" he said walking towards the entrance door followed by Tomoyo.

"But…" said Tomoyo trying to stop him.

"Well… it was nice seeing you."

Tomoyo nodded with a smile then he left as she saw him disappear.

She closed the door and leaned against it, she then put a hand on her chest and noticed her heart was pounding.

"…all right now you, stop it!…" she said with a smile and ran upstairs to her room.

"Jerk, jerk, jerk…bloody jerk…" Eriol was cursing himself and walking rapidly towards his home although he didn't actually notice he wasn't heading that way. "You are such and as-"

"Well, well…" he heard a familiar voice. "are we cranky today…"

Eriol looked up and saw Kaho Mizuki tarring at him.

"Hey! Hi… I thought you'd left." He said surprised.

"Well I couldn't leave without saying good bye but I guess I'm interrupting your daily inner… talk, or whatever you were just doing." She smiled at him.

Eriol sighed deeply and shook his head.

"How can anyone be as stupid as I am?"

Mizuki rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"You might be surprised… What happened?"

That night was full moon. As we might guess Yuki had a little problem, he was about to turn into a winged being which would maybe scare his grandparents so he decided to get out of his home before anything happened. He thought about staying in his room but that night his grandparents were having visitors and they found it rude for him to stay in his room so he said he had to go and see Touya although he was the last person he wanted to see.

The full moon caught up with him and he had to stay in the top of a tree near a park just to wait for morning when he heard footsteps coming. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw Eriol walking lonely in the street, he was about to pass by the tree where he was when he decided to talk to him…

"You look like shit…" said Yue coming down the tree and stepping in front if him.

Eriol looked up at him with a frown.

"And since when do you use this type of picturesque language?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's the only language I manage to speak whenever I'm near you, Clow."

"You know what… I don't want to discuss with you about this all over again. I'm sorry for everything that happened, all right? But that was the way things had to be." He said passing him by.

"So… I guess the Daidoujii girl hasn't solved anything yet... right?"

"What…" Eriol's eyes widened when he heard that. He turned around but Yue had disappeared and he couldn't feel his presence anymore. "What the hell was that?"

Yue started flying away and wandering around the city. He started thinking about the comment that had escaped from him in front of Eriol. He knew that if Eriol suspected anything he would easily find him and make him say whatever he knew…

"I have to do something" he said to himself. "but… wait a minute. Why would I care? It isn't my problem, If I say anything it will be Daidoujii's fault not mine. Whatever…"

But he found himself troubled with this.

"Why would I care if anything happened to her…"

He kept repeating inside his head though he knew the answer. Her sweetness and pure heart had touched him… he had grown fond of Tomoyo. He wanted to protect her… he knew she had risked her life many times for Sakura and knew she was a wonderful person… he did care for her… or at least he didn't want her to get any harm…

"Stupid human feelings…" he said as he passed flying the Tokyo tower.

Kakero returned a few days earlier and he invited Tomoyo for lunch. They were both chatting about the wedding plans.

"Would you like pastries for the engagement dinner?" he asked smiling.

Tomoyo could notice that he was very excited about the wedding and she could notice a sparkle on his eyes when they were talking about their wedding.

"Tomoyo?"

"Huh?" she hadn't pay attention to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked looking at her.

She sighed.

"Yeah…"

"You saw him while I wasn't here right?"

Tomoyo looked at him, then she bit her lip.

"I did actually…"

"Oh I see…" he said standing up. "I better go…"

"What? Where are you going?" she asked reaching for his hand making him stop.

"I have to see my father."

"But…"

"It's getting late…" he said not looking at her.

Tomoyo looked at him.

"Are… you… jealous?" she said surprised at his reaction.

"I'll see you later…"

He said and then left.

Tomoyo leaned her head in her hands and then she sighed.

"This… is just… perfect…"

a/n: well ppl! I'm getting back on trach that's why this chapter was a bit shorter. Well take care and see you soon…. Byeoooooooo

revieeewwww!


	13. One month to go

Tomoyo-tenshi's corner

Shnoockums looking at Tomoyo-tenshi: Hi, I am here to congratulate you on your effort, patience and creativity. Somehow I get to know everything about this story before any other reader (he, he) and even though I barely get what's going on, I know for a fact that this is worth reading. Keep on PINKY!

To the readers: Man is this going to get better and better, forget about life and breathing. YOU NEED TO READ THIS! I know for a fact that you won't be able to get off your seats. A clue? Secrets, lies, conspiracies, and Tomoyo-tenshi grabs her friend by the neck…(muffled sounds) clears throat other things I am not allowed to speak of. (For more info, rumors or just to know about your author write to me, or call 1 800 I LUV THIS and we will try to answer all your questions)

Tomoyo-tenshi: well, thank you for your kind words my friend… Here is the thirteenth chapter of this story, Tomoyo is getting now pretty nervous as time is passing and her wedding in getting closer… review+review luv ya!

Chapter 13 One month to go

Kakero had been acting a little strange but it was pretty normal, he was jealous. He had fallen in love with Tomoyo and he wasn't able to hide it. He was pacing around his room thinking about everything and how much he hated things with her had to be like this.

"Damn it!…" he said throwing a pillow to the window.

He was angry… with his father for treating Tomoyo in a horrible way, with life for making things the way they were and most of all with… Eriol Hiiragizawa as he knew that Tomoyo could never love him the way she loved Eriol.

"I have to do something… she will be mine…" he said rushing out of his room to get the phone.

At the Daidoujii Manor…

"Mistres…" said a maid coming into the living room.

"Yes?" said Sonomi.

"You have a call…"

"Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Shisey, from the bank."

Sonomi rolled her eyes and then looked at her daughter.

"This man…" she said standing up and leaving.

Tomoyo just shook her head with a smile remembering the day she had spent almost the whole morning in the bank with him… and also remembering that thanks to that she had been able to speak to Eriol again. She missed him although she had seen him a few day earlier. She went back to her reading when another maid entered the room.

"What is it Ria?"

"Miss… I'm sorry for the interruption but you have a package…"

"A package?"

"Yes… there is a man outside asking for you."

Tomoyo got up wandering what this was about. She opened the door and found a young man standing with a hand computer.

"Good morning. Miss Tomoyo Daidoujii?" he asked in a very kind way.

"Yes."

"Bring it!" he shouted towards the van which was parked behind him.

Tomoyo's eyes widened when she saw what they were delivering. The biggest and most beautiful flower bouquet she had ever seen in her life. She felt a lump in her stomach as the first name which appeared in her head was… Eriol. The bouquet was so big that two men had to help to get it into the house.

"Please sign here miss." He said handing the computer to her.

Tomoyo signed and just kept staring at the bouquet.

"Oh…" he said turning around and getting something from his pocket. "This came with it." He said hanging Tomoyo a small envelope.

"Thank you…" she said taking it and closing the door.

"This man… I don't know what to do with him this time he-… oh…my…goodness…" her jaw dropped when she was looking at the bouquet. "What is this?" she said looking at Tomoyo.

"They just delivered it…" said Tomoyo reading the card.

"Who is it from?" asked her mother looking at the card.

_My dear Tomoyo:_

_I'm sorry about the way _

_I reacted yesterday. I hope_

_this can show how much _

_I care about you,_

_please forgive me._

_Kakero Sanjoin_

"Oh Tomoyo… how sweet!" said Sonomi with a hand in her chest. "You truly are lucky for having such a wonderful fiancé."

"Yes…" said Tomoyo with a sad smile on her face looking at the card.

Sonomi looked at her daughter's face and noticing her sadness she took her hand.

"Why don't we have lunch together today?"

"But… what about Mr.Shisey?" she said surprised.

"Oh! He will have to handle everything alone, now let's go." She said grabbing the car keys.

Kakero was walking and thinking about everything and nothing.

"I hope it works…" he said still a bit troubled.

"Are you all right?" said Yuki looking at him.

"Hello, Yukito." Said Kakero walking away.

"You look worried." He said tying to stop him.

"I'm all right…"

"fine…" said Yuki walking in the opposite direction.

Kakero then stopped feeling a bit guilty, Yukito had been the only one who had been real nice to him even when the other didn't like him that much. He then turned around.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…" said Yukito smiling. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's… Tomoyo…" he said dropping his head.

"What about her?"

"She's been acting strange…"

"Strange?" asked Yukito approaching him. "What do you mean?"

"That guy… Eriol Hiiragizawa, have they always be that close?"

"Well, it's a complicated story." He said smiling at the memory. "They met almost 9 years ago. They were eleven years old. He came from England as an exchange student and they became friends since the beginning."

"Have they ever been… well… a couple?"

"No… he was too much of a coward and she… well, she's been always too proud."

Kakero had still a sad look.

"I must go…" said Kakero turning around. "Yukito…"

"What's wrong?" asked Yukito.

"I… are they still… in love?" he asked not looking at him.

"If she was… she wouldn't have accepted to marry you."

"Yeah… right…" he said walking away.

Tomoyo and Sonomi were having a great time at a restaurant they loved. They were laughing at past memories and remembering good times.

"Yeah… those were good times." Said Tomoyo looking at the table.

"You used to smile more." She said taking her cup of coffee.

Tomoyo smiled at her.

"Life was a lot easier then… dad was with us."

Sonomi put her cup on the table and took Tomoyo's hands.

"Tomoyo look at me…" she said looking at her in the eyes. " I know these have been difficult times for you and I also know that there is something that has you very anxious and nervous, I can see it everyday, you are carrying a great burden."

Tomoyo's eyes started filling with tears as she pressed tightly her mother's hands.

"Hunny…" she said wiping her tears. "I know you must have your reasons for not telling me what is happening to you and even if you've decided to fight this on your own… you know I'm you mother and I'm worried about you... I wish I could help you…"

Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"I'm ok mom…" she said smiling. "It's just that there too many things happening and… the wedding and…"

"Hunny… I know Kakero seems to be a good man but are you sure this…" she said taking Tomoyo's hand pointing her engagement ring. "is really what you want?"

Of course it was. She wanted her family to be safe, she wanted Tatsunaga to be easy with them at least for some time, she wanted to protect them and most of all…she wanted Eriol to be safe.

Tomoyo smiled at her mother.

"I haven't been more convinced about anything in my life."

Sonomi smiled back at her daughter.

"Did I ever tell you how I met your father?"

Tomoyo shook her head.

"It was a long time ago… when we were at school. Your father was five years older that me, I was in the middle of my high school and he was about to graduate from college."

"Let me guess, you were involved in the college with some project or something…" she said as she knew her mother very well.

"well, you know I've always liked to organize events and such… I was helping to organize an international congress at the college. I was the only high school student helping so everyone treated me like a little girl except for your father; he was really harsh on me…"

**Flashback**

People were like crazy going back and forth, bringing some things, moving others and a young lady was sitting on a chair trying to catch some breath.

"hey kid come on!" said a young handsome man grabbing her arm and making her stand. "There's a lot of work to do, there's no time for your glass of milk and afternoon nap."

Sonomi just glanced at him.

"Come on Daidoujii, give the girl a break!" said another guy approaching them. "She's been working hard."

"Not hard enough Yakao…" said Daidoujii looking again at Sonomi.

"I'll go and get the guest register list." She said a bit irritated walking away without looking back.

"Hey kid!" said Daidoujii looking at her. "Please don't hate me."

Sonomi just rolled her eyes with a smile and walked away.

"Be careful Daidoujii" said Yakao grabbing his friend's shoulder. "You can make us think you're falling for the kid."

Daidoujii just smiled and pat his friend's back.

"Let's go and finish this…"

It was late that night and the only persons who had stayed at school were Sonomi and the Philosophy teacher who were finishing some last details for the congress.

"Well miss," said the professor cleaning his glasses. "I guess everything is just ready for tomorrow."

Sonomi sighed relieved. She left the class room after saying good night to her teacher and started walking towards the school entrance.

"well, well… I must say I'm surpised!" said Daidoujii who was coming out of a classroom.

"Are you following me?" asked Sonomi teasing him.

Daidoujii smiled at her.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Are you being nice to me?" she asked surprised.

"No.. no no, I just couldn't carry on my conscience if I let a kid go home by herself at this hour." He said smiling.

"I can take care by myself…" she said turning around.

"Please…" said Daidoujii grabbing her hand making her turn around.

Sonomi looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid." He said smiling.

Sonomi rolled her eyes and nodded. They arrived to her house and he walked her to the door.

"Sleep well kid" he said waiting for her to get in the house.

"Thanks for the ride"

"You are so predictable…" he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that with a little bit of teasing you would work harder."

"Oh really?" she said with a hand on her hip. "so you are a know-it-all, huh?"

"I know many things?"

"Like what, for example?"

He smiled and looked at the floor, then he raised his head to look in Sonomi's eyes.

"I know you're going to marry me."

Sonomi thanked that it was dark because she must have blushed like a tomato.

"wh…what makes you think that!" she said in an intent to sound angry.

Daidoujii just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk and then left.

**End of Flashback**

"I can't believe it!" said Tomoyo laughing.

"We got married almost three years after that…" she said smiling. "You were born after I finished school."

Tomoyo stood up and embraced her mother tightly.

"Thank you mom." She said hugging her.

"What for baby."

"I don't know." She said smiling. "Just for being mom…"

They finished their meal and then returned back home where Kakero was expecting Tomoyo. He was in his car when they got there.

"Hi there." Said Tomoyo knocking on the car window. Kakero opened the door. "Don't you want to come in?" she asked smiling at him, he just nodded.

They entered the living room and sat down without saying a word, Kakero was carrying a carton box.

"I received your flowers." Said Tomoyo looking at him. "They were beautiful…"

"I'm sorry for… yesterday…" he said looking at the floor.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Don't worry Kakero." She said taking his hand and making him smile.

"I came to give you this" he said opening the box and taking out what it seemed to be a white invitation. "For the wedding…" he said handing her the white paper.

Tomoyo looked at it and opened it, the letters were written in gold and they looked very fancy.

"They are perfect…" she said staring at the invitation.

"I think we must start delivering them…"

"Yeah…"

Kakero was looking at Tomoyo who seemed she was not exactly there, she had a sad and distracted look on her face.

"I'll leave you to… organize… this…" he said standing up and leaving the room.

Tomoyo didn't move a bit. She had been shocked by what had happened. She had a wedding invitation in her hand… and it was for HER wedding. She gulped and started breathing deeply and then felt a lump in her throat when she thought about delivering the invitations… there was just a month left for her wedding. She would have to send her maids to deliver the invitations but… she would have to go personally to Hong Kong for Sakura, Li and Meilin, to the Kinomoto's house and… to the Hiiragizawa mannor. She bit her lip and stood up decided to go to Eriol's house and deliver the invitation. She took her coat, car keys and walked towards the door but just right before getting to the entrance she stopped, turned around and walked back in.

"Tomorrow…" she said climbing upstairs. "Yes… tomorrow will be a better day…"

a/n: well ppl another chapter done! Wajuuuuu… thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story so far u. For those of you who like Touya+Tomoyo pairing I have a one shot song fic that may interest you, It's called "You don't know me". Well see you next chapter reviewwwwwwwwwwww byebyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	14. The delivery

A/n: johohohohohoohohoho! Hello to everyone I'm back with another chapter done. I know I'm terrible for updating so late but believe me… business career is tough… really tough, but… whatever here we go… I promise not to be late next chapter… Enjoy!

Chapter 14 The delivering

Tomoyo couldn't close her eyes that night, she just stayed sitting on her bed lying on the head of the bed. She never imagined the wedding was this close, she had the invitations in her hands which were the evidence proving the last months really happened. So soon…how strange it felt to know she had just one month of liberty left. She looked at her clock and saw it was almost seven o'clock in the morning and decided to get up and take a bath although she felt a little weak.

A knock was heard at her room's door.

"Come in!" said Tomoyo.

"Hunny, I know it's a little early but…" she stopped as she saw Tomoyo standing by her bed already dressed and looking ready to go. "are you going somewhere?" she asked looking at her.

"um… I was thinking on starting with the delivery." She said pointing at the box next to her bed.

"Oh… I see you are excited."

_I actually want to get these out of here before they drive me mad. _

"yes mom!... I can't wait." She lied.

"all right then... I'll leave you to your own occupations dear." She said kissing her in the forehead and leaving.

Tomoyo stayed in her same spot. She felt so heavy… she couldn't move. She did want to get rid of all of the invitations right away but she perfectly knew that meant she had to deliver some of them personally, including the one labeled "Hiiragizawa". She took a deep breath and carried the box downstairs then called her maids to start organizing the invitations according to the providences and leaving apart the important ones. Tomoyo ordered the maids to deliver the invitations as soon as possible and to make sure they were received by hand. There were just 5 invitations left, the Kinomoto's, the Tsukishiro, two who were to be delivered in Hong Kong and of course… the Hiiragizawa's.

Nakuru was dancing and floating cheerfully around the Hiiragizawa manor when she felt a familiar presence. She turned around and rushed towards the door to find Tomoyo standing there with her hand in course of knocking the door.

"I knew it was you!" she said hugging her excitedly.

"Nakuru you're hurting me!" she said in between giggles.

"Oh I'm sorry…" she said letting her breathe. "What are you doing here? I mean… not that you're not welcome… you know you can come at any time and…"

"Is Eriol at home?" she said smiling.

"Oh nooooo! You just missed him! He had to go and... well I don't know he said something about getting everything clear…. Or clearing everything or was it?... who knows…"

"Oh I see… well I guess I'll have to give this to you…" she said hanging Nakuru the cream white envelope.

Nakuru took the envelope and stared at it…

"And this is…" she asked.

"um… could you give it to him?" she tried to avoid the question.

Nakuru looked suspiciously at Tomoyo and then to the envelope in her hand and then understood.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo…" she said handing back the invitation. "I really think you should give this to the master personally…"

Tomoyo sighed and looked at Nakuru.

"um… I know…um it's just that um… since you're here and he's not home well…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but… weren't you both kind of devoted to each other since…. Well since I can remember?" she asked with a hand in her hip.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"Well. Maybe because even now it's obvious you are not just friends. Tomoyo really…" Nakuru smiled at Tomoyo. "I'm sorry; I know it's not my business."

Tomoyo didn't know how to answer to that because… well, it was actually a lot of people's business as there were many involved. She couldn't just spit all out to Nakuru and pretend everything will be just fine. Her plans with Kakero were supposed to work but lately it seemed he didn't even care. How was she supposed to explain all the awkward things that had happened in the last months? Her head started aching so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you all right?" asked Nakuru worried.

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired." She took the white envelope from Nakuru's hand. "I'll be back later, please tell Eriol I came, will you?"

"Of course."

Tomoyo left Eriol's house and decided to deliver the rest of the special invitations so that she could clear her mind and prepare to see Eriol later.

Touya was gathering some books he needed on his room when he heard a knock on the door. He rushed downstairs and opened the door to see Tomoyo standing outside.

"Tomoyo! Hi! I didn't expect you." He said welcoming her.

She entered without saying a word as she was preparing herself mentally and tried to ignore the terrible headache she had since morning.

"What bring you here?" he asked with a smile.

"I came…" she said taking out of her purse a white envelope. "to give you this…"

Touya took the envelope and opened it.

"Oh I see… so, the big day is almost here right?" he said not sounding really happy but Tomoyo tried to ignore his tone and smiled.

"Yes… I'm pretty excited. I almost can't believe it myself."

"and there is an engagement party three days before the wedding as I understand here." He said with his eyes still on the invitation.

"yes… that was Kakero's idea. He said it would be a good day to get along better with everyone…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Be sure to count on us…" he said placing the invitation on the kitchen table and then smiling at Tomoyo.

"I'm glad to hear that." She stood up. "I have to go. I still have more invitations to deliver."

Touya walked her to the door.

"Take care Tomoyo. I hope to see you around more often and not just every time you get married…" he said mocking her.

"Say hi to your dad." She said smiling. "I'll come to visit him on of these days."

"I hope you do…"

Tomoyo waved at Touya with a smile and got into her car. Again that headache was bothering her.

"ok…" she said with a hand on her forehead. "we have left… Naoko, Chiharu, Rika… and Yuki." She said counting the invitations. "Here we go…"

Eriol had to get answers… he couldn't stop thinking. What's wrong with her? What the hell did Yue mean by what he said? Those questions kept pacing in his mind. He was driving in his car with no exact destination and after a few minutes he was passing by the Daidoujii manor. He had a strong desire to see her, he had to see her so he decided to make a quick stop. He walked towards the entrance door and felt a lump in his stomach as he remembered his last conversation, if anyone can call that a conversation, she had had with Tomoyo, his stupid attempt to justify a midnight call. He wanted to stop but too late… he had ringed the door bell. One of Tomoyo's maids opened the door.

"Master Hiiragizawa, welcome."

"Thank you Ria… Is Tomoyo at home?" he asked a bit nervous.

"I'm afraid not master, she left early this morning. She hasn't returned."

"All right then. Please tell her I came." He said turning around.

"Master Hiiragizawa!" the girl said before he left.

"Yes?"

"I remember she mentioned something about going to your manor."

"Thank you, Ria."

"At your service Master." Said the girl bowing and then closed the door.

What he had to do seemed quite obvious so he drove back home.

It was almost seven o'clock at night and Tomoyo was exhausted because of the long delivery day she had have but she was still missing one invitation, Eriol's. She really wanted to get back home as the whole day headache was now making her dizzy but she also realized that she wasn't going to be able to sleep until she got that invitation on the correct hands. Her head was almost bursting and then she realized she hadn't eaten in the entire day, the only thing she had in her stomach was a coffee and two macadamia bites.

_I'll eat as soon as I get out of here… good excuse to just enter, give him the invitation and leave…_

She took a deep, deep breath and climbed down her car, she ringed the doorbell but nobody answered.

_How strange… there's always someone at home at this hour._

She ringed the bell again but once more, no one answered. Tomoyo decided it was a matter of destiny so she decided to leave but when she turned around she freaked out as she collided with someone she didn't expect… Eriol.

"Oh my gosh!" said Tomoyo with a hand in her chest. "Do that again and you'll get me a heart attack…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said smiling.

"For how long have you been standing behind me?"

"I actually followed you from your car."

"And you couldn't say hi or hello or good night or something…" she had to stop as she felt the floor was not exactly solid; she had to lean against the entrance door to prevent a fall. Eriol grabbed her arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked worried.

"Yeah… I just felt a bit dizzy. I'm fine really." She said standing straight again.

"Come on in."

They both entered and Tomoyo felt a bit strange… there was a sense of peace in the house, everything was so calmed and she hadn't been attacked by anyone yet. Eriol went into the kitchen and then came back with what seemed a cup of tea.

"Everything is so quiet…" she said more to herself than to him.

"Yes…" he said chuckling. "Nakuru and Spinel decided to go "supposedly" for dinner. They called me a few minutes ago."

As she heard this Tomoyo wondered if it was one of Nakuru's evil plans to leave them alone… again. Eriol handed Tomoyo the cup.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better."

"Thank you." She said taking the cup but resting it in her hands.

Eriol looked at her.

"Nakuru told me you came earlier."

"Oh yes…" she said starting to feel that lump in her stomach once again. "Um… may I use your restroom?"

Eriol looked puzzled but he nodded. Tomoyo tried to stand up but she felt again the floor wasn't even close to being solid and right before she touched floor Eriol grabbed her.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" he asked helping her to sit down again. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes…" she didn't sound convincing… at all.

"Since when?"

"This morning?" she said with a childish tone.

Eriol sighed and took the cup from the center table.

"You're going to drink this now."

"I have to go home…"

"I know but in this state you won't be able to make it outside the living room so…"

Tomoyo smiled at him an then drained the contents of the cup feeling the warm liquid enter freely, it felt really good.

"Better?" he asked after a few seconds and surprisingly she was feeling much better.

"Yes! What's this?" she said leaving the cup in the table.

"I call it honey water. It's mostly carbohydrates."

"Wow… family recipe?"

"Yes well, actually I had an aunt who had diabetes and every time she had a sugar de-compensation she had to drink this. It's not a medicine but it served also in cases like this one."

"Oh I see…"

Tomoyo started thinking about what he just said… "aunt"… she had actually never met Eriol's family and he did have one, I mean… he didn't just pop out from earth one day. She realized he was very lonely, without Nakuru or Spinel his house was empty and she wondered how many evening he had spent alone like this in the past. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence she finally tried to stand up with Eriol helping her.

"I'm all right thanks." She said smiling at him.

"Just promises me that as soon as you get home you'll eat something." He said pointing a menacing finger at her.

"I promise…" she said smiling.

They both started walking, Tomoyo in front of him but just then the reason she was in his house came back to her mind. She took from her purse the white envelope and turned suddenly around making her collide, once again, with him which caused the envelope to fall to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry…" she said a bit embarrassed.

"You're going to have to stop doing that!" he said mocking her.

They both leaned to get the envelope and their heads bumped against one another making them laugh, Tomoyo had the envelope in her hand. They both looked at each other with a hand in the aching spot in their heads.

"fool!" she said to him still giggling.

"Hey I was just trying to be polite by helping you with the… whatever that is." He said pointing at Tomoyo's hand.

"Are you all right?" Asked Tomoyo and by instinct she touched Eriol's forehead looking for a bruise making Eriol shiver at her touch.

"I'm fine…" he said taking her hand which was still on his face.

They looked at each other without saying a word; they were both feeling strange, nervous… They couldn't move, not an inch. They both felt their bodies were approaching each other unintentionally and even when Tomoyo tried to stop herself she couldn't. Their lips were half inch from each others and their brains were sending mayor stop signals which they both ignored. Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist and trapped her in a sweet kiss which made her insides jelly like. She looked into his eyes and now she kissed him back. The kiss was slow and tender at first but Eriol deepened it as she felt her arms wrapping around his neck as they kissed. They both forgot about everything else around them and just enjoyed the moment as the white envelope was ignored as it fell faintly to the ground without either of them noticing.

A few minutes later…

Tomoyo came running inside her house as fast as she could as her maids were trying to greet her but she didn't listen. She came inside her room and dropped herself in her bed not being able to hide the huge smile on her face which was caused by millions of strange emotions. She started running her fingers through her lips remembering what had just happened at Eriol's manor, the forbidden kiss. She bit her lip and turned around hiding her head in her pillow mentally smacking herself for running away like a coward leaving Eriol without saying a single word. She felt so afraid but at the same time very happy but then she started feeling how a tremendous fear was growing inside of her. What was she supposed to tell Kakero? Well, he didn't have to know, after all he wouldn't care… right? And how was she going to face Eriol again… at least she didn't have to see him by now as she had given him the…

_The invitation…. THE INVITATION oh-my-gosh! I dropped it! In his living room and I left without saying a word… this can't be happening…_

Tomoyo started laughing at the situation although it wasn't funny… at all.

Eriol was shocked…

_what the hell have I done… wait a minute… I? It was her fault! She's so… beautiful and… she… she… kissed me back… what…_

Eriol was still standing in the same spot trying to process what had just happened and he felt numb. He did feel happy but at the same time he didn't understand why she had kissed him and then ran away when she's marrying another guy. He gave a small step back and stepped in a white envelope.

Oh… she forgot this…

He picked it up and read the golden letters behind the transparent cover… Hiiragizawa. He opened it and after he read it a sort of smirk appeared in his face as he started singing a known tune.

"And isn't it ironic… don't youuuu think…" he sung and shook his head.

Eriol had decided it was it… this was way too much. If he wanted answers he was going to look for them and the first person… well, source of information, was no other than Yue. He rushed to Yuki's house decided to get answers. He rushed out of his car and rang the house bell. A moment after Yuki came out looking surprised by the visit.

"Eriol! What a surprise I didn't expect you."

"I know… I'm sorry but… are you alone?"

"yes…" he looked suspiciously at Eriol. "why?"

"I need to talk with Yue."

"Oh I see…" he said smiling. "Come in please."

They both entered the house and sat on the living room. Eriol looked at Yuki who was just sitting there looking at him.

"So…" said Eriol as no change had occurred.

"I'm sorry but he says he has nothing to talk about." Said Yuki with his eyes closed.

"Fine" said Eriol standing up. "I'm sorry Yuki." Yuki looked at him as Eriol raised his hand in front of him. "I command you to face your creator moon guardian."

As soon as Eriol said that a golden light surrounded Yuki and seconds after Yue appeared on scene.

"I don't know what makes you think you can still do that." Said Yue coldly.

"As long as it works." Responded Eriol. "I asked nicely."

Yue gave Eriol a sort of smirk and turned around in an intent to leave.

"You know you can't go anywhere…"

"Let me guess…" said Yue turning around. "You are here because you couldn't stop thinking about what I said the other day about Daidoujii right?"

Eriol just nodded.

"You are too slow Clow." He said making a gesture with a hand in his head.

"I want you to tell me what you know…"

"And what makes you think I will say anything to you or anyone…"

"Because she is sad and she's been acting strange and I know there's something wrong and she won't tell me."

"And what makes you think I care about that kid."

"I know you do…"

Yue gave a little sigh and looked at Eriol.

"Either you're blind or you don't want to see. You welcomed the enemy to your lives Clow."

"What do you mean?" he said not understanding.

"You should maybe have a… "small chat" with Daidoujii's so called fiancé."

"Kakero?" he asked without completely understanding.

"As I said… you are too slow."

Eriol knew he wasn't going to get anything more out of him so he decided to stop.

"All right… thanks anyway." Said Eriol preparing to leave.

"Oh and Clow…" said Yue before Eriol left. "Just try not to act stupid…"

Eriol didn't quite understand but he knew what he had to do… and he left Yuki's house with more questions than before.

a/n: wajuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu another chapter done! Well well, this is getting interesting huh? I hope you liked it review and review!

Kissessssss


	15. Broken

A/N: Well hello hello!!!! Here I'm back!!! Fanfic reloaded hehe… I'm sorry to all readers who have been waiting for this update but I have been a little busy at school but anyways…

Here's chapter 15!! Just came out of the oven I hope you enjoy it and remember to reviewwww!!!!

Chapter 15

It was a beautiful night, but not for every person in Tomoeda… It was one of the last nights before her wedding and even when they were supposed to be celebrating her engagement every second she felt more trapped than before… living in her gilded cage.

"Mistress…"

"Yes?" said Tomoyo looking at herself in the mirror.

"They are waiting for you…" said Ria.

"Thank you… I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes miss…"

Tomoyo couldn't feel anything anymore, she didn't know if she had to feel happy that everything was going "fine" or sad because she was about to ruin her life although she was afraid, afraid of seeing him again. As the mistress of disguise she had been hiding from Eriol for the past three weeks without him being able to find her anyway but that night… it was inevitable. She took a deep breath and fixed her hair a little, turned around and started walking towards the door but right before she opened it someone entered.

"Hi… you look beautiful…" said Kakero staring at her. Tomoyo just smiled. Kakero walked towards her. "You look sad, you're sad I know but…" he said caressing her face. "We have to hold on…we must be careful or my father will notice, as I've told you before I will never let anything to happen to you and I promise…" he said taking her hands. "…that I'll do everything that is in my hands to make you happy."

Tomoyo looked up at him and she was moved by his words, she knew he was really in love with her in spite of everything.

"Thank you…"

"Yes, well they are waiting for us…" said Kakero smiling at her. Tomoyo just nodded and both of them went downstairs to meet their guests.

"Master…" said Nakuru knocking on Eriol's door. "Are you ever going to be ready?"

"I'm not going…" said a voice from inside the room.

"What?!?!?!?!" Said Nakuru and Spinnel at the same time.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Nakuru.

"Why don't you wait downstairs…? I'll talk to him." Said Spinnel to Nakuru who just frowned and walked downstairs murmuring something about hating those boys' talks.

Spinnel returned to his true form and entered Eriol's room and saw him lying on the bed with the remote control on one hand and the other in the back of his head.

"Master…"

"Don't even start Spinnel, I have made my decision. I'm not going." He said with a smirk.

"Sometimes you still behave like a little kid."

Eriol frowned and sat up in the bed.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you all, huh?" he said sounding pretty angry. "I don't get it, you see how she treats me… she… I have understood the message ok? She doesn't love me, she's getting married in three days, after what happened she told me it had been a mistake and that… she loved Kakero, what the hell am I going to do there, huh?"

Spinnel just looked at him.

"I know she's lying, I know it but…" he said sighing and then turned off the TV.

"And… don't you think it is your last chance to talk to her? Are you going to waste it?"

Eriol looked at him and gave out a small laugh. "I'm tired of this."

"All right master, but I hope you don't regret it." Said Spinnel leaving the room.

Nakuru was waiting patiently sitting on the biggest couch of the living room when Spinnel entered.

"What's with the looks…" she said eye scanning the panther.

"Whatever…" he said rolling his eyes and starting to walk towards the door.

"Wow, wow, wow…" she said stepping in front of him. "Wait a second, first of all, you won't fit in my purse and second where is the master?"

"He's not coming."

"Why?!"

Spinnel tuned his head towards the stairs. "He's giving up…"

The party was being a total success and everyone was having a great time eating and drinking. Kakero was the most cheerful one as Sonomi was introducing him to every person in the party. Tomoyo in the other hand was not that cheerful; she knew that was one of the last times she was going to be with all of her family… the people she loved the most. As she was thinking about this tears were starting to form in her eyes but she drew them back with a smile and headed towards the entrance as she saw Nakuru entering the house.

"Oh Tomoyo, you look so beautiful!" she said embracing her.

"Thank you, Nakuru…" she said as she was looking for the missing person.

"He… um… he wasn't feeling so well so he decided to stay home this time." Said Nakuru looking at Tomoyo who simply nodded. "But..." said Nakuru opening her purse. "If you look inside here I brought a friend for you…"

"Spinnel!" Said Tomoyo taking him out of the purse to embrace him as a little teddy bear.

"Don't do that miss please." He said trying not to open his mouth so nobody could see him.

"Oh do not worry; they'll think you're just a toy."

The two girls took Spinnel inside the house to leave him in Tomoyo's room with Kero who was playing his favorite videogame then they both went downstairs to the kitchen as Tomoyo said she was thirsty.

"But, Tomoyo, there's a party out there, your party actually. I'm pretty there's everything to drink outside."

"I know," said Tomoyo sitting on the breakfast table. "But I wanted to ask you… how… how is him?"

Nakuru took a seat besides Tomoyo and took her hand. "To be honest Tomoyo, I'm very worried about him, he has barely eaten in days and he has been really quiet and he doesn't seem himself at all…" Tomoyo was just looking at Nakuru. She didn't know what to say, she had been a coward for leaving him like that but what else was she supposed to do?

"Look Tomoyo, I know that this is not of my business but my master is… he's ill I don't know what to do anymore, I can't make him smile, or move or eat… he's getting worse everyday. I know you are marrying Kakero and I still don't understand why…"

Tomoyo was about to say something when Nakuru stopped her. "And you don't have to explain anything to me or to anybody because it's your decision but please, talk to the master, just see how he is. I bet that if he sees you again…"

"I should go…" said Tomoyo standing up. "This can't continue like this, is ridiculous."

"But what about the party?"

"I'll be back in no time…" she said leaving the kitchen.

Tomoyo's heart was pounding as the thought of seeing Eriol after what had happened. She took her car keys and was decided to see Eriol not matter what happened. As she was entering the garage to get her car she heard steps besides her.

"What are you doing." Said Kakero looking at her.

"I have to go and see him, Kakero…" she said getting in the car but Kakero grabbed her arm and made her climb down.

"What…."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Tomoyo, I didn't mean to grab you like this but… my father could find put you are seeing him."

"He doesn't have to know… I'll be back in no time."

"I don't want you to go." He said in a serious tone.

"Kakero…"

"I can't stand here watching you go to him…"

"What are you…?"

"Oh Tomoyo here you are…" said Sonomi cheerfully entering the garage. "Kakero, darling, you two must come with me."

"I'll be there in a second." Said Kakero.

"All right then, Tomoyo come please…" Sonomi took Tomoyo by the arm and started walking towards the garden. "Guess who came, do you remember Mr. Reiner? The man who worked with your father in…" Sonomi stopped as she saw Tomoyo was not listening. "Hunny are you all right?"

Tomoyo looked at her. "Yes mother, let's go outside." And they both walked back to the party.

Meanwhile in the Hiiragizawa Manor…

Eriol was still watching TV as Spinnel had left him. He didn't feel the necessity to do anything else for the moment or at any moment ever since Tomoyo has decided to ignore him for almost a month after what had happened. He had tried to talk to her but she didn't let him but this was enough…

"All right…" he said sitting up and looking at the mirror. "This, I swear, is the last time, if she doesn't want to give me an answer that will be it…"

Eriol took the first thing he found in his closet and climbed down the stairs, opened the door and…

"Hi…"

Eriol froze at the sight; Tomoyo was standing outside the entrance door.

"I'm sorry I didn't call but… I guess I… I didn't see you at the party and I was worried." Said Tomoyo not looking at Eriol.

"Do you mean that you escaped in the middle of your party to come and see me?"

"Well I…" Tomoyo was thinking about a possible explanation to what was obviously what she had done. "I guess I did…"

Eriol smiled at her. "Do you want to come in?"

Tomoyo nodded and followed him inside the living room. As she entered flashbacks of the forbidden kiss came into her mind although she was fighting them.

"Want something to drink?"

"Oh no thanks…"

Uncomfortable silence.

"Want something to eat?"

Tomoyo just shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked standing up.

Tomoyo just looked at him.

"I don't…"

"Please sit down." Said Tomoyo looking at him. "I guess I came because I was worried about you and also I know I owe you an explanation for what happened the other day…"

"The kiss or you sudden disappearance.."

_OUCH… I DESERVE IT…_

"Everything… listen Eriol I know you must be confused but I'm sorry if I have done things that are not exactly…coherent or…"

Eriol smiled to himself. "I don't understand you, you and I start to have something and all of a sudden you are engaged… then you come here to give me you wedding invitation and…"

"It was a mistake…"

Eriol could feel how his heart was being stabbed over and over again with each word that came out of Tomoyo's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I failed you as my friend I shouldn't have done it, I failed Kakero and I failed everyone but I don't want us to lose the friendship that we had…"

"Friendship…. Is that… What is wrong with you? Do you think you can play with people as if they were your toys?"

"Eriol you don't…"

"No, you are right I don't… I don't understand you, I don't get this, and I don't want to listen anymore… It's enough…"

"Eriol…" Tomoyo was now crying but what else could she do? She had to hold on and maybe let Eriol think that she was playing with him. Maybe that way he would be safe and away from her.

"I'm tired... I haven't slept very well…" said Eriol faintly not looking at Tomoyo who just nodded, stood up and left.

"Have you seen Tomoyo?"

"Yes miss, I just saw her going upstairs."

"Thank you Ria."

Sakura had been looking for Tomoyo the entire night and she hadn't found her. She wished to talk to her as she had seen the sadness in her face and her eyes; she was worried about her friend. When Sakura entered Tomoyo's room she found her crying in front of her mirror.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"You always find me like this…"

"Why are you crying?" said Sakura sitting besides her.

Tomoyo shook her head.

"I've tried to make things the right way… but I always do the wrong things, I hurt people even when I try to protect them I just…"

"What are you talking about Tomoyo?... You have always been the best friend I could ever wish for, you have always cared for me and for every person who is around you…"

"He hates me…"

"What…"

"There is something I haven't told you…"

**Flashback**

"Are you all right?" Asked Tomoyo and by instinct she touched Eriol's forehead looking for a bruise making Eriol shiver at her touch.

"I'm fine…" he said taking her hand which was still on his face.

They looked at each other without saying a word; they were both feeling strange, nervous… They couldn't move, not an inch. They both felt their bodies were approaching each other unintentionally and even when Tomoyo tried to stop herself she couldn't. Their lips were half inch from each others and their brains were sending mayor stop signals which they both ignored. Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist and trapped her in a sweet kiss which made her insides jelly like. She looked into his eyes and now she kissed him back. The kiss was slow and tender at first but Eriol deepened it as she felt her arms wrapping around his neck as they kissed. They both forgot about everything else around them and just enjoyed the moment as the white envelope was ignored as it fell faintly to the ground without either of them noticing.

**End of flashback**

"Oh my God…" Sakura's eyes were wider than ever.

"I'm such a fool…"

"But why did you do it?"

"I don't know I… I guess it's because I still feel something for him."

"Then what the hell are you doing?!"

"Sakura…"

"Tomoyo…" said Sakura taking her hands. "Do you remember when we were young. Shaoran was retuning to China and I was never going to see him again. You were the one who told me that I shouldn't waste the chance to be happy, and even when we were 12 years old if it hadn't been for what you said… I wouldn't be married to him…"

"That is different…"

"In what ways? You know you love him Tomoyo and I can't understand why you've decided to marry Kakero but, think about it."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and held her tightly.

"You're my best friend… Thank you."

"Well then, You have guests to attend, come on."

The two girls gave themselves a last look in the mirror and went downstairs. While they were walking through the entrance they saw Kakero standing besides the door.

"Good night Sakura."

"Hello Kakero."

"Can I have word with you?" He said looking at Tomoyo.

"I'll go and see Shaoran, excuse me."

Kakero was looking at Tomoyo without saying a word.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo… I.. I don't what has come over me."

"It's all right Kakero…"

"I…" he couldn't continue as he felt a terrible pain in his head, it was so strong that it made him fall in his knees.

"Kakero are you all right?!" she said helping him.

"Yeah…" he said trying to stand up.

"Wait, don't… I'll call my mother." Said Tomoyo running as fats as she could and bringing her mother.

Kakero could see Tomoyo running away and started feeling really weak and he could feel how his eyes were closing against his will… A moment later Kakero was lying on the bed with the doctor at his side. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone in the room.

"What happened…" said Kakero almost in a whisper.

"Don't speak…" said Tomoyo sitting in one side of the bed. "You fainted a few hours ago…"

"Hours?!" he said trying to sit up.

"Mr. Sanjoin you are not well, please don't make any efforts." Said the doctor.

"Please Kakero, listen to the doctor." Said Tomoyo to him.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost three o'clock in the morning…"

"But… the party… the guests…"

"It's all right, the party was a success and everyone was having a great time…"

Kakero closed his eyes…

"Tomoyo I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Sanjoin but you health conditions are far from being favorable. I suggest we make some studies but I'm afraid you will have to cancel your wedding…"

"Mom, please could you all leave us alone?"

Sonomi just nodded and left Tomoyo and Kakero alone in the room. Kakero was looking at her and then smiled.

"I'm fine…"

"No you are not. You fainted in front of me don't tell me you're fine."

"It was just a headache."

"Tomorrow we will go to the hospital for some studies."

"Tomoyo, I don't think…"

"I don't care what you say we will go." Said Tomoyo smiling at him. "Listen Kakero, I'm worried about you, really. I don't want anything to happen to you so please…"

Kakero couldn't resist Tomoyo's look and he agreed.

"Ok, I'll go." He said trying to stand up.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm going home."

"It's three o'clock in the morning I won't let you go like this…"

"But Tomoyo.."

"You stay here… and leave in the morning. Just rest and if you need anything please call through this phone." She said pointing a white phone.

"Thank you for everything."

"Sleep well…" she said turning off the light and leaving the room.

Kakero rolled on the bed and looked at the glass of water next to it.

"Perfect… I thought I had already beaten this once and for all…"

A/N: johoho a pirate's life for me hahaha sooo ppl what do you think… things are getting more interesting each day huh?? What new intrigues will happen next chapter?? Reviewwww KISSSS.


	16. Canceled, Canceled, Canceled

A/N: heeeeeelloooooooo!!!!! Ppeeeeooopleeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! All right I'm sorry… too much Hershey's today haha. Here my latest chapter of this great and wonderful (ok ok I'm exaggerating..) fan-fiction and I bet you are going to like this…

Enjoy

Chapter 16 Canceled, canceled, canceled

"Canceled?"

"Yes master…"

"But, the wedding is in three days! Why? What happened?"

"It seems that Kakero is not feeling well and he has to be in bed for a few days. Tomoyo told me that the doctors don't know yet what he has." Said Nakuru taking one cookie from the box.

Eriol was shocked with the news. Kakero being sick and the wedding being canceled were the two things he least expected. Were these events pure coincidence or a bad joke of destiny making him believe there was still a chance to get Tomoyo back to him? He wasn't going to wait for the answer, he had to see the way things were.

"Master… where are you going?" asked Nakuru following Eriol out of the kitchen.

"I have to see her." He said grabbing the car keys.

"But… Master wait!" she couldn't continue as he shut the door behind him. "She's not even in the country…"

Daidoujii's Manor…

The doorbell rang and Ria came out to the door.

"Yes? Oh Master Eriol please come in."

"Thank you, Ria… Is Miss. Tomoyo here?" he asked taking his coat off.

"Oh no Master, she flew yesterday to Germany."

"Germany?"

"Yes, she went to see Mr. Sanjoin's father to inform him about his health."

"Did she go alone? I mean, is her mother here?"

"Yes Master… Mistress had to stay here because of work. Miss Tomoyo left with Arista and Lilian."

"Oh I see… when will she be back?"

"We don't know yet sir, but in about three days or so."

"All right then, thank you."

"At your service master."

Eriol left the house feeling a little confused. Why would Tomoyo go to Germany to see Kakero's father if she doesn't even know him… right?

_Germany…_

It was late at night and it had been a long journey all the way to Germany. The airport seemed quite active even when it was almost midnight. Tomoyo arrived with her two escorts and decided to stay in a hotel nearby but just as they were coming out of the airport someone was expecting them…

"Miss Daidoujii."

Tomoyo turned around and saw someone standing besides a black car. She couldn't see him very well so she walked towards him.

"Yes?"

"Nice to see you again, Miss Daidoujii."

Tomoyo froze at the sight of a tall man with green flashy eyes standing in front of her.

"Miss…" said Arista looking at the man. "Do you know this man?"

**Flashback**

"Now precious, you must take your medicine…" said Masato taking the glass and handing it to Tomoyo who just raised her head to look at him still not moving. "Don't worry, it is just a sedative. Believe me, it will be a more pleasant journey if you sleep for a few hours… It's a long way back" Tomoyo didn't make a move.

Masato grabbed Tomoyo's arm forcefully making her gasp.

"It's your choice child, either you make it easy for you or I'll make it easy for me…" he said pointing with his head to one of his men. A tall man with green eyes holding a syringe on one hand. Tomoyo looked at the man and then again at Masato. "So…"

With a harsh movement Tomoyo freed her arm and took the glass to drain it into her mouth. It tasted like sugar with alcohol.

"Good girl. Now sit down please, we don't want you to hit the floor hard and get hurt…"

Tomoyo's sight started to cloud as he heard Masato's voice further and further away.

**End of flashback**

"You…" Tomoyo was feeling her insides were turning upside down as the memory of the man came to her.

"Is there any problem miss?" asked Arista looking at the man.

"Mr. Sanjoin is expecting you."

Tomoyo turned to Arista.

"He's one of Kakero's escorts; he will take us to his house."

They all got into the car although Tomoyo was not exactly happy about it. Her heart was pounding and her hands were sweaty as memories of her kidnap were flashing in her mind. Although it was less than one hour Tomoyo felt she had been in the car for almost a lifetime. She climbed down the car and saw the huge mansion with the beautiful garden surrounding it.

"Please, wait a moment while we deactivate the electricity of the gates" said the man very kindly.

Tomoyo remember those gates. They were the ones who almost take her life away the time she tried to escape from the house. She was feeling so uncomfortable, she wanted to go away but she knew she couldn't. She knew Kakero's father knew what was wrong with her and she was worried, she also wondered why Masato had been absent for almost three months.

They entered the house and Tomoyo remember everything about it, it was just the same as it had been when she was there.

"Mr. Sajoin is in her office Miss, please come." Said the man starting to walk. Naturally Arista and Lilian followed Tomoyo but she stopped them.

"I rather see him alone."

"But, mistress…"

"I'll be fine, please wait here."

Arista and Lilian stayed where they were watching Tomoyo leave behind the man. She followed him through many doors and hallways until they stopped in front of a huge painting of a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Kakero. The man approached the painting and touched a certain spot which made it move to one side to reveal a huge office.

"Come in please…"

She shivered to the sound of the familiar voice. As she entered the portrait closed behind her, Tomoyo could see how the office was all messed up. There were papers all over the floor and a lamp, which she thought belonged to the main desk, was broken on the floor. There were bottles of alcohol everywhere and it seemed no one had entered or left that room in a while. There was even a broken table and piles of books on the floor. Tomoyo was looking around not understanding why Masato's office was like this. There was silence and no one had spoken yet. Tomoyo could see a big chair facing the window behind it with the curtains opened and the moonlight being the only light in the room, she thought maybe Masato was sitting there but she didn't make any movement or made any sound.

"You are a very brave young woman…"

At last a harsh voice was heard from behind the chair. For some reason Tomoyo didn't feel the shiver she thought would be present when he heard his voice. Somehow this person didn't sound at all like Masato although she knew it was him. The voice of this man sounded like if a great sorrow was in it, so slow and weak. Tomoyo didn't move an inch. The chair turned around revealing what seemed to be the left pieces of a man.

"When my son called me to tell me you were coming I nearly didn't believe him…"

Tomoyo was speechless, this man couldn't be Masato. This had to be wrong; this man in front of her was not even the shadow of the man she had seen a few months ago. This man seemed like he hadn't slept in weeks, he looked way thinner and it looked as if he hadn't shaved in a week. His clothes were dirty and messy; this seemed more like a man who had lost the will to live. She was staring at him as she heard him laugh.

"Yes… yes I know, this places is a bit messy, I'm sorry princess…" he said pointing with his finger to the floor.

Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"Kakero is not well…" said Tomoyo directly but she noticed that Masato wasn't paying attention to her, he was just looking at the floor. "I want to know what is wrong with him, and I know you know it…"

Masato looked at the girl.

"Of course I know what is wrong with him…"

"Then tell me please, we have been in the hospital the last three days trying to figure out what is wrong with him but the doctors say that they can't be certain yet. I'm sure you know what is happening to him…" she said taking a step forward but she stopped as Masato made an attempt to stand up.

"You are free…"

Tomoyo didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"What you heard child, you are free… Our deal is broken, canceled, you don't have to marry my son… just forget everything…"

Distress was starting to come over Tomoyo, what the hell was he talking about?, this had to be a joke…

"Listen Tatsunaga, I'm tired of your games here. You better tell me what is going on here and stop trying to…"

"JUST LEAVE!" Masato shouted as loud as he could but he was carried away and when he tried to stand up he collided on the floor, hitting himself in the desk. Tomoyo ran to him and tried to help him up but he didn't let her at first and he was lying facing he floor but Tomoyo turned him around and was shocked by the view. He was crying.

"Tatsu-…"

"I'm sorry, for everything please, forgive me…"

Tomoyo was speechless; she never thought this was even possible, she thought this had to be some kind of dream.

"It is my entire fault… I lost my wife and now… I… I killed my own son!"

"Wh-what are you talking about…"

"My hideous obsession with bringing my wife back… I tried to control everything, even my own son… those dreadful drugs poisoned his brain…"

Tomoyo now understood. There was something wrong with Kakero's brain which was killing him. She could feel a big lump in her stomach as tears were coming down her face.

"But… there must be something we can do…"

Masato sat up and looked at Tomoyo and smiled at her with tears in his eyes.

"You have so much of your father in you. Sometimes I can even see him looking out through your eyes. When he knew about the fraud of the company he came and talked to me, he tried to help and I refused his help and I…"

Tomoyo couldn't believe what was happening, could it be true that Masato Tatsunaga was realizing his mistakes and regretting them? Was it possible that the thought of losing his son made him change?

"You must come with me, to Japan." She said to him.

"I don't deserve your help, you should go and leave me here to die alone, I deserve it… I kill my son, I'm killing him…"

Tomoyo knew she couldn't do anything for Tatsunaga, he seemed to have lost his mind so she stood up and left the room. When she was walking through the hallway she found again that green eyed man standing next to her.

"Now that he has told you the truth my orders are to return with you to Japan and bring back young master with me."

Tomoyo was wiping her tears and then looked at the man.

"What is your name?"

"Poltnigg."

"Why are you still following him."

He smiled at the question.

"Most of who we are here, following the master, were no one before we started working with him. He and his wife gave us jobs and a life. We will follow him wherever he will go until he needs us no more."

Tomoyo understood everything. This men were much younger than Tatsunaga, she remembered her mother telling her that he used to be a kind man and a benefactor with people, he used to have a rehabilitation program in which he hired drug addicts and alcoholics to give them a new chance of living. But all that ended when his wife died.

"For how long has he been like this?"

"Almost two weeks miss, he hasn't eaten or slept ever since he found out about the young master."

"All right um… We'll go back to Japan first thing in the morning."

Eriol parked his car but stayed inside. He was in front of the Tomoeda City Hospital where Kakero was. He had thought about going to see him but he didn't know what he was supposed to say after what happened with Tomoyo, he felt guilty for that.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Said Kakero sitting up on the bed.

Eriol entered the room and Kakero was surprised to see him.

"Hi Sanjoin…"

"Hiiragizawa! What an unexpected surprise." Said Kakero with a smile.

"Yes, well… I was told your wedding had been canceled and when I asked why they told me you were here."

Eriol was just standing besides Kakero's bed.

"Yes…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks."

A small silence filled the room. They had never really liked each other and every time they were together they tried to make an effort for Tomoyo but without her present this encounter seemed a little awkward.

"So…" said Eriol trying to brake the atmosphere. "What's wrong with you, I heard the doctors haven't found out yet."

Kakero smiled.

"I have been in tests for the past five hours… I'm getting sick of this."

"But if you need them.,,"

"I don't need any tests…" said Kakero looking down. "I know exactly what's wrong with me…"

"Why don't you talk to the doctors?"

When Kakero looked at Eriol there was something in his eyes which he didn't like. Eriol knew that Kakero was hiding a something… something really big. He was expecting Kakero to speak but he didn't have the intention.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Eriol

Kakero took a deep breath and nodded.

"You better sit down, this is sort of a very, very long story…"

A/N: hi hi!! So… did you like it?! I know it's a bit shorter than usual but it is exactly the amount of info you need to get to my next chapter. Take care, see you!!! Oh by the way if you like this fan-fiction take the chance to read "The Last Time" Is a one shot I wrote out of some memories of my head. Remember to reviewwww!!!!


	17. True

A/N heeeellowww people!!!! Yes… I'm alive and back again hehe… u'll love this chapter…

Chapter 17 True

Kakero had been completely honest to him. He had told him everything since Tomoyo's father died so many years ago. Eriol couldn't speak, or think, or even breathe. This was much more information than he could digest. Now everything made sense, the last year of his life now made complete sense to him. There were so many feelings inside him, anger, sadness, joy, confusion… he didn't know what to say.

"I know this might sound a bit ridiculous to you… but I swear it's the honest truth." Said Kakero looking at Eriol who didn't move at all. "So…"

Eriol was trying to figure out the right words to say or, well, anything to say but he couldn't. Why? Why now? Was this a joke? And, in all this, if what Kakero Sanjoin or Tatsunaga, who ever he was, said was true Tomoyo could be in grave danger by traveling alone to Germany.

"I have to go…" Said Eriol after a while.

"I understand and I know how you feel."

Eriol just turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Hiiragizawa…"

Eriol just turned his head a bit.

"Please don't tell her we've spoken."

He just turned around and left the room.

Daidoujii's manor

"Oh Hunny, you are back!" said Sonomi holding Tomoyo tightly.

"How is Kakero?"

To this Sonomi's face changed from joy to anguish, her eyes filled with tears and then looked down.

"Mother, what is it? Is he all right?"

Sonomi held Tomoyo tightly.

"Oh hunny, listen, I talked to the doctors and… well they… after all the tests they made they… Kakero has brain tumor hunny, and it is growing fast…"

"Oh my God…" Tomoyo was in shock.

"They say they can do nothing more for him, it's developed and…" Sonomi couldn't continue.

Then it was all true, what Kakero's father had said, he was dying.

"I have to see him…" said Tomoyo grabbing her car keys.

"Hunny, wait!" said Sonomi stopping her. "He doesn't know yet; please don't tell him anything until the doctors have a better view of what's happening.

Tomoyo wiped her tears and nodded to her mother, then left her house.

"_I can't… I won't be able to see him…"_

Suddenly her cell phone started to ring and found Shaoran at the other side of the phone.

"Hi Shaoran…" said Tomoyo trying to hide her broken voice.

"_Hi Tomoyo!_..." he noticed Tomoyo´s broken voice. _"Is everything allright?"_

"Yes… yes don´t worry, What happened?"

"_Um… please don´t freak out but Sakura just got into labor…"_

"Labor…"

"_Did you know she was pregnant?"_

"OH MY GOSH!!!"

The next thing Tomoyo knew was that she was on a private flight to Hong Kong and she expected to get there on time before anything else happened to Sakura and she missed this moment. She didn't even bother to call her mother or anyone but Kakero. She hesitated at first but then she took a deep breath and dialed to the hospital.

"Kakero… hi…"

"Hi Tomoyo, are you allright… "

"Yes, I´m fine it´s just that I won´t be able to see you today."

"Oh I see…"

Tomoyo noticed the sadness in his voice.

"No, I was actually on my way there but I received a call, it looks like Sakura is delivering…"

"Wow! I didn´t know it was time!"

"It´s not actually but well… nature. I´ll call you back later to tell you what happened."

She hung up and took a deep breath. She had been able to talk to him without crying like crazy… that´s good, she thought.

It´s better if I first calm down before seeing him again.

The delivery had been a total success. Both mother and baby were perfectly healthy and knowing each other in the hospital room. Tomoyo entered and saw Sakura with her baby.

"Oh, gosh…" she said looking at the little baby. "She's beautiful…" she said taking her tiny hand.

Sakura was lost looking at her new born child thinking "How can I love so much someone I just met?" There was something in her that had completely changed and that could be seen in her eyes.

"I named her after my mother…" said Sakura looking at Tomoyo who had tears in her eyes. Sakura knew that those tears weren't of complete happiness. "What's wrong Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo just shook her head and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry…" then she sighed. "It is incredible how in awful moments there are still hints of hope…" she said looking at the baby.

Sakura took her hand. "What happened..?"

"Kakero's disease has no cure…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "I know this is not the best moment and I'm being totally selfish by telling you all my problems at once but… I want you to know I need you to know!"

"What are you talking about?" Said Sakura not understanding.

"There is something I have to tell you…"

A week after…

"Come in!"

Tomoyo appeared at Kakero's room door smiling.

"Hi Kakero, how are you feeling?" he asked sitting next to him.

"Never better, how was it?"

Tomoyo could just see in her mind Kakero's father crying and telling her he had killed his own son.

"You father is not well, he hasn't eaten in days and he wants to see you… he even said…" Tomoyo decided to be quiet and not mention the canceling of the engagement.

"So, he told you…"

Tomoyo looked at him not understanding.

"Our engagement… he canceled it ever since the last time I saw him. Please don't be mad at me…" Tomoyo was looking at him. "I… am a fool, he found out about my brain damage as I was feeling ill he made some tests, he talked to me and asked me to forgive him for everything…, and I thought that maybe without you being forced to marry I could… I could win you for being me… and maybe you could…"

Tomoyo was trying as hard as she could not to cry but it was less easy than she thought.

"I'm dying, Tomoyo." Said Kakero with a sad smile. Tomoyo tried to say something but he didn't let her.

"My father thinks it is his fault but it isn't, I was born like this, with this sickness, my mother had cancer when she was pregnant that is why she had many problems, I was born when I was 6 months and with a deficiency in my brain… All my childhood I had been in treatments and when I turned 12 I was supposed to be cured but it came back…and now I don't know if they are going to be able to do anything…"

Kakero looked at Tomoyo who was now crying, he took her hands and kissed them.

"Please don't cry, now that you know everything you are free to do whatever you decide. You are free to go to him…"

Tomoyo smiled at Kakero. "You are a wonderful person." Then she leaned to embrace him.

"Excuse me…" said a nurse knocking on the door.

"Georgette, please come in." said Kakero smiling at her.

"I must be going." Said Tomoyo preparing to go while the nurse was checking on Kakero.

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Kakero.

Tomoyo smiled at him and they both went outside his room so they could have a little meal in the gardens. They stayed together the whole afternoon laughing and talking about this and that like the best friends ever, that was the first time Tomoyo felt free and happy to be with him. It was getting late and visit hours were about to end, Tomoyo took Kakero back to his room to say goodbye.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No" said Kakero "I have Georgette here, do not worry please"

"All right then, I must go now… the visit hours are finished." She said smiling.

"Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo turned around and looked at Kakero.

"I'm… I'm sorry… for well, everything."

"It wasn't your fault… Take care."

"Tomoyo…"

"Yes…"

"He knows…"

Her heart stops. Silence…then she left.

Eriol was still shocked but was desperately willing to see her, to talk to her, to tell her that everything was fine, to hold her and take that terrible weight out of her shoulders. He didn't care what Kakero had said, he HAD to see her. For the past week he had been lining in uncertainty as he knew she had gone to Hong Kong to see Sakura.

"_When will she be back?? I just can't go there but I want to…"_

He had decided to take the first plane to Hong Kong and was driving towards the airport, he was dying in the inside to see her… too much traffic, too many people…

Tomoyo hadn't processed all the information received a few minutes ago.

"_He knows…" Who knows? And, What? _

She knew the answer perfectly but she was trying to ignore the possibility that maybe now everything could be coming to an end…

_Could it be? It can't… I have been into many situations like this and…"_

Eriol keeps on driving the cars are moving slower but he doesn't notice and just when he did… a minute too late he crashed with the car in front of him… Even tough it was not that hard he still took a few seconds to notice what just had happened.

"Holly Shit…"

He thought to himself coming out of the car to see the person inside the other car.

"Hey, are you all right? I'm sorry I… Dana?" She was Tomoyo's driver.

"Master Eriol? What happened…"

"Are you all right, where is…"

Tomoyo came out from the back door and froze at his side. Eriol looked at her not completely understanding why, form every car in the city, he had to crash with hers.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Tomoyo just nodded.

"Mistress, I'll call someone to come." Said Dana grabbing her cell phone. Tomoyo nodded again.

"I thought you were in Hong Kong…" said Eriol to Tomoyo.

"I just got back…"

"How are they?"

"Perfectly fine, the girl is beautiful…"

"Oh so, a girl…"

Tomoyo nodded with a little smile… Uncomfortable silence… Then Eriol spoke.

"Am…. Dana I'll take her home…"

"But master, we have to call the insurance, we can't move…"

"I guess it's better if we wait…" The idea of being alone with Eriol for just a second after what Kakero had told her had her more nervous than the fact that he already knew the truth.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo but I don't want to wait anymore, I can't wait anymore…"

Eriol didn't care, he took Tomoyo by the hand and got her inside his car, he didn't care if the car front was almost falling he started it and left with her. He was driving as fast as he could and when they got to his manor they left the car and almost ran inside the house. They both ran upstairs to the upper living room where they knew they wouldn't be bothered. Nakuru who understood she wasn't needed there left the house leaving them completely alone. They didn't speak; they didn't look at each other they were just standing there waiting for a miracle to come.

"I'm sorry…" said Eriol almost in a whisper. Tomoyo didn't look at him. "If I would have known… I mean I was so focused on what I felt, on… everything that happened to ME I… I couldn't notice what was happening with you and I'm such a… I…"

Tomoyo didn't move and was just looking at him pacing around the room.

"You must hate me… I know… for being so…"

Tomoyo silenced him with his hand. "Don't…" she said and then just held him tightly, they stayed in each other's arms but Eriol had to tell her, she had to know that he had been an idiot for not noticing…

"Tomoyo just…"

"Don't… We didn't chose this, it just happened, there is nothing to say." She said still in his arms.

"But I should have known, I knew there was something wrong but still…"

He couldn't continue as Tomoyo had decided to make him stop one way or another, he had trapped him in a sudden kiss which at first froze Eriol but then he decided to let go and tell her everything he wanted her to know in a different language, he wanted to love her and show her everything he felt.

"Everything is fine now…" she said to him.

"I still can't believe it."

"We have so much to talk about… I know that from the first…"

Now it seemed that Eriol disn't want to talk…at all. The kiss, which at first had been slow, had turned now to a passionate never ending mixture of love, anguish but at the same time relief for being with each other. They stopped for a moment and looked in each other's eyes, Eriol saw Tomoyo was crying and just caressed her face. Eriol's hands moved from her face down her back and made Tomoyo shiver, she was trembling but looked at Eriol telling him she was all right. Tomoyo closed her eyes while he started unbuttoning her blouse guiding his hands to wherever she wanted to, he looked at her not believing how beautiful she was and started kissing her all the way down her chest making her shiver with every movement. They both fell, not caring about anything else in the world but being with each other in that very place at that very moment so there, in that very spot, they stayed loving each other for as long as they could loosing themselves together in the middle of the night.

A/n whohohohohohohoho!!!! Oh my God wasn't this late!!!!!!!?????!?!?!??!?! I'm sorry I just had too many things to do and for some reason I lost inspiration but noooww it's back and I'm willing to finish this story don't worry.

I hope u liked this chapter be good and reviewwwww!!!!


End file.
